Ange Gardien
by Helfyr
Summary: Première partie : Harry ne sait pas si ce que lui raconte Tom, qu'il rencontre lors de ses rêves, est vraiment réel. Mais pour un gamin enfermé dans un placard, l'espoir est la seule chose qu'on ne pouvait lui refuser. Alors, il veut bien croire son "amis pas imaginaire mais qui est tout comme", lui parlant de magie et d'un monde fantastique, auquel il appartient lui aussi.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

Je me lance dans cette fanfiction après un temps d'envie et d'hésitation... Ce n'est pas ma première expérience dans l'écriture de fic (ou écriture tout court) mais dans l'univers de Harry Potter, si. Bien que j'en ai lu pas mal de fic HP XD

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura, j'en suis qu'au tout début. J'espère juste que ça vous intéressera.

Pas de rating spécial pour le moment. Je ne pense pas faire de scènes de sexe dans cette histoire. Ou alors je préviendrais avant (et je pense pas que ça apporte un réel intérêt ici...)

Les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. (J.K. Rowling)

Edit : Merci à Alia pour sa relecture et correction des fautes/oublies et pour des propositions de phrases moins lourdes. o/

* * *

**Prologue**

Lorsque sa tête toucha le sol brusquement, Harry Potter se dit qu'il en était fini pour sa petite vie longue d'à peine neuf ans. Il n'avait pas couru assez vite. Ou alors, plus simplement, il n'avait jamais eu de chance. Et pendant que Dudley et ses amis, tous aussi brutes les uns que les autres, riaient de son malheur, un éclair blanc envahit la tête de Harry, en plus de la douleur, puis ce fut tout. Le noir complet.

« Har… P… er… »

Le garçon papillonna difficilement des yeux. La lumière était vive et bien trop blanche pour qu'il les garde ouverts. Alors il les referma.

« Harry. »

Entendant son nom, si doucement prononcé, il essaya encore d'ouvrir les yeux. Une silhouette se penchait au-dessus de lui, floue malgré la lumière qui éclairait tout sans laisser une ombre s'installer. Harry se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes rondes puis se redressa. Quand sa vue se fixa enfin, il détailla le jeune homme près de lui, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Plutôt grand, les cheveux noirs, l'inconnu était séduisant, comme dirait Tante Pétunia. Sa voix était douce et ses doigts écartant les mèches rebelles de sur son visage étaient frais. Le jeune homme sourit, l'air soulagé.

« Qui… êtes-vous ? » demanda Harry, d'une petite voix.

L'inconnu l'aida à se lever et le garçon regarda un peu autour de lui. Ce n'était pas seulement la lumière qui était blanche mais bien tout ce qui les entourait. A part Harry, dans ses vieux vêtements trois fois trop grands, et l'inconnu habillé en noir, on ne pouvait rien distinguer nettement. Harry se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme pour lui reposer sa question, mais avec un peu plus d'assurance.

« Qui êtes-vous M'sieur ?  
- Ce serait compliqué à expliquer… Tu peux m'appeler Tom.  
- Et… c'est où ici ? »

Le dénommé Tom sourit un peu plus, faisant rougir le garçon qui pensait avoir dit une bêtise. Alors Harry baissa la tête en s'excusant. Après tout, Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon n'aimaient pas quand il posait autant de questions et finissaient par le remettre dans son placard pour ne plus l'entendre. Il se raidit un peu en voyant du coin de l'œil, la main de Tom. Il releva les yeux, étonné de ne pas sentir une claque, mais une simple caresse sur sa tête.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Voyons voir… Comment t'expliquer ? »

Tom croisa les bras, l'air pensif et observé par les deux grands yeux verts d'Harry. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te souviens que tu t'es cogné la tête, non ? »

Le garçon acquiesça. Maintenant que Tom en parlait, Harry se rappelait de la course poursuite, du coup de poing puis de sa chute. Et après, plus rien. Son visage se décomposa.

« Je… Je suis mort ?! Je suis mort ! »

Tom sursauta en entendant le garçon paniquer. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua un peu.

« Non ! Tu n'es pas mort, calme toi. Calme-toi Harry.  
- Mais… mais…  
- Chhh… »

Il s'accroupit et après une certaine hésitation, prit le garçon contre lui pour le bercer un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se calme.

« Je vais t'expliquer, d'accord ? Mais il faut que tu m'écoutes bien attentivement. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, reniflant un peu. Il s'écarta de Tom, s'essuya les yeux, humides de sa panique, puis le regarda fixement, attendant.

« Asseyons-nous, fit Tom qui reprit quand Harry l'eut imité, Voyons… pour faire simple, ton corps est évanoui. Ici, c'est ton inconscient. Tu comprends ?  
- Pas trop… »

Tom se gratta la tête puis croisa ses doigts devant lui.

« Pour faire encore plus simple… Nous sommes dans ta tête. Un peu comme quand tu rêves, ou même quand tu penses. D'ailleurs, tu m'as déjà plusieurs fois vu dans tes rêves, mais tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir.»

Le garçon baissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre tout en tripotant le bord de son immense pull. Il releva la tête vers Tom pour l'observer un peu plus et c'est vrai qu'il avait un peu une impression de déjà vu, mais sans du tout savoir quoi.

« Tu es… un ami imaginaire ?  
- Pas exactement… J'existe bel et bien mais il n'y a que toi qui peux me voir ou me parler.  
- Mais…  
- Je sais, c'est assez difficile à croire. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas la seule chose inexplicable qui t'arrive, mh ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Alors que son Oncle et sa Tante refusaient de vouloir en entendre parler, le garçon s'était tellement posé de questions depuis… depuis toujours à vrai dire. Il pouvait remonter aussi loin que ses souvenirs lui permettaient, il n'y avait pas un événement sans qu'une chose étrange ne soit arrivée. Il y avait la fois où, alors que la poêle allait lui tomber sur la main, celle-ci avait fait un bon jusqu'au plafond pour retomber plus loin dans la cuisine. Ou bien ses cheveux qui, même rasés jusqu'au crane, étaient de nouveau les mêmes après la nuit. Ou encore la porte de la salle de bain ayant bloqué Tant Pétunia à l'intérieur pendant une journée entière. Quoiqu'il puisse penser, il y avait toujours quelque chose d'étrange.

Quand il sortit de ses pensées, Tom lui souriait.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu dois savoir et ton… oncle ainsi que ta tante les savent, ces choses. Mais ils ne veulent pas t'en parler. Les moldus sont vites effrayés après tout. »

Il y avait un certain dégout dans les paroles de Tom, son visage légèrement changé, quelque chose d'un peu effrayant d'ailleurs. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un éclat pourpre. Mais ce fut si rapide qu'Harry crut avoir rêvé. Tom abordait de nouveau un sourire calme et gentil. Le garçon se reprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un… moldu ? »

Tom lui ébouriffa encore plus sa tignasse rebelle.

« Ca, je te le dirais une autre fois. Si tu arrives à revenir me voir, sans te cogner la tête et si tu te souviens de moi surtout.  
- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
- Par ce que tu reprends conscience.  
- Hein ? »

Tom lui indiqua ses mains. Harry baissa la tête vers elles, s'apercevant qu'elles étaient à moitié transparentes. Il paniqua un peu mais le sourire de Tom le rassura. Ce devait être normal. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« A bientôt j'espère, Harry.  
- Oui. Au revoir Tom. »

Harry se sentit partir doucement dans le néant, comme quand il s'endormait. Il ne cessa de sourire et quand il se réveilla, dans son placard, il ne sentait ni angoissé, ni triste. Il ne l'avait pas oublié cette fois.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	2. Chapter 1 : Confirmation d'un rêve

**Bonjour !**

Voici la suite ou le commencement ? En tout cas, c'est ici ^^

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et tout le bordel. Quelques réponses :

**Slash ? :** Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'y ai pensé. Peut-être pas de scène de sexe par contre, ce n'est pas la dessus que je me concentrerais. Sinon, je préviendrais avant si jamais ça tourne « mal » comme je l'ai dit avant x)

**Tom gentil :** Je pense faire un Tom un peu OOC, dsl. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce qu'en a fait Rowling :/ Pas de panique, je n'oublie pas le fait qu'il ne soit pas gentil gentil...

**Période de l'histoire :** pas grand-chose à dire sur l'enfance d'Harry donc non. Je réécris un peu l'histoire en fait, à ma façon avec l'élément « Tom dans la tête de Harry ». Beaucoup de chose changeront en gros. ^^

**Rythme :** une fois par semaine me parait bien pour la période des vacances. Ça s'espassera quand j'aurais repris les cours par contre.

**Longueur :** J'essaye de faire assez long mais de couper les chapitres intelligemment ce qui n'est parfois pas évident Donc ça sera peut-être variable.

Vocabulaire : je suis consciente que j'ai quelques soucis de vocabulaire mais je vais faire de mon mieux, promis ^^"

Mise en forme sur le site : euh... je dois prévenir que je suis absolument novice sur ce site et que je ne comprends pas tout °°

Je remercie Alia pour sa correction et Anaïs pour une deuxième correction et des conseils sur quelques phrases (pas facile de reprendre l'écriture, fiou !)

En tout cas, bonne lecture et tout conseil et bon à prendre =)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Confirmation d'un rêve.**

« … et après ça, Dudley est resté coincé dedans, parce que la vitre est réapparue.  
- Ce devait être très amusant.  
- Oui ! Enfin… après non, j'ai été privé de dîner et je ne dois plus sortir du placard. Puisqu'ils savent que je suis un sorcier bah… ça me retombe toujours dessus, forcément. Et Oncle Vernon m'a encore dit que la magie n'existe pas.  
- Ne t'en fais pas… Bientôt, tu auras ta lettre pour Poudlard et ils ne pourront plus nier. »

Le garçon acquiesça, souriant timidement. Il se sentait mieux, toujours après avoir parlé à Tom. Depuis l'incident, il y a deux ans, où il avait pu le rencontrer et s'en souvenir vraiment, Harry discutait avec lui un maximum dans ses rêves. Il ne savait pas bien si Tom était vraiment réel ou non, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait envie d'y croire.

Le lieu où ils étaient n'avait pas changé, ou alors très peu. Toujours aussi blanc, Harry y distinguait quelques éléments familiers. En se concentrant bien sur le plafond, il avait fini par deviner qu'ils étaient dans un immense placard. Le seul lieu qu'il connaissait de rassurant au final, en plus de ses songes.

Pendant le temps où il fut consigné à son placard, après l'incident du vivarium, Harry s'était entraîné à entrer dans une sorte de transe, de sommeil artificiel lui permettant de rejoindre Tom. Il y arrivait maintenant presque à chaque fois et le temps de sa punition fut enfin terminée. Mais maintenant qu'il ne s'ennuyait plus tant que ça dans son placard, il aurait préféré être encore puni pour ne pas avoir à faire ses corvées.

« Tom… Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis de quoi sont morts mes parents. Tu le sais non ? »

Le visage de Tom s'assombrit un peu. Il soupira, étendant ses jambes devant lui et s'appuyant sur ses mains. Harry quitta aussi sa position assise en tailleur et s'approcha.

« Tom… Ça va ?  
- … oui oui. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile à dire. »

Le garçon sourit, un peu tristement, mais sincèrement.

« Tu sais… Ils sont morts de toute façon, je m'y suis fait. Alors, un accident de voiture, ou de magie, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. »

Tom observa un moment le garçon juste à côté de lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les deux orbes verts cachées derrière les lunettes rondes et soupira de nouveau.

« Comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'est pas un accident de voiture. Il fallait surement une excuse à ta tante et à ton oncle. Une excuse normale pour eux. »

Il marqua une légère pause, pour savoir comment débuter.

« Il y a un peu moins de onze ans, le monde magique n'était pas tranquille. Un mage noir terrifiait beaucoup la population, très puissant, commettant des actes horribles. Son nom Voldemort, mais ne va pas le répéter, les gens ont encore peur de son nom. Il rassemblait atour de lui des fidèles, des partisans, on les appelle des mangemorts, soit en les terrifiant, soit en leur faisant des promesses très, très alléchantes. Cet… homme n'aimait pas qu'on se mette en travers de son chemin, mais des sorciers le faisaient quand même. La bataille contre le bien et le mal en gros. »

Tom ricana légèrement tandis qu'une lueur de compréhension commençait à briller dans les yeux d'Harry. Ce Voldemort, si Tom en parlait, devait avoir à faire dans la mort de ses parents.

« Tu vois où je veux en venir je pense… Tes parents combattaient les mangemorts, plutôt bien d'ailleurs, et ça n'a pas trop plu au seigneur des ténèbres. Alors… Voldemort est allé les tuer.  
- Et moi ? Pourquoi je suis encore en vie alors ?  
- Laisse-moi finir voyons ! »

Harry se reçut une pichenette sur le front, ce qui le fit rire doucement. Tom eut un sourire compatissant pour ce garçon beaucoup trop curieux et qui posait tellement de questions sans attendre, puis il reprit.

« Voldemort a essayé de te tuer, bien sûr… Mais il n'a pas réussi. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais son sort de mort s'est retourné contre lui et il a été… détruit. Si tu vis dans le monde moldu, c'est surement pour t'éviter d'être attaqué par des mangemorts en fuite et en colère d'avoir perdu leur chef, ou pour avoir la paix car tout le monde magique sait ce que tu as fait. Tu es une véritable star. Pire que… Bill Gates, ou le président.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, puisque toutes les générations te connaissent. On se retournera souvent à ton passage, sauf si on ne voit pas ta cicatrice. C'est la marque du sort raté. »

Harry se frotta un peu le front. Sa cicatrice prenait une tout autre signification à présent. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Voldemort mais une chose était sûr, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il était mort lui aussi. Il fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Il avait un nom bizarre, ce Voldemort. »

Après un moment de stupéfaction, Tom éclata de rire, accompagné peu après d'Harry. Lorsqu' ils eurent terminés, l'un des deux fut encore plus décoiffé qu'il ne l'était avant. Tom laissa sa main dans la tignasse brune du gamin.

« Il ne devait plus avoir toute sa tête non… Ou ça avait une signification pour lui. Mais rappelle-toi de ne pas le dire à haute voix. Ni l'écrire. Seul Dumbledore le fait, sans passer pour un fou. Quoique…  
- Le directeur de Poudlard, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Il est plutôt spécial, tu verras, mais c'est un puissant sorcier. Même Voldemort le craignait. »

Harry sourit, un peu tristement tout de même. Il espérait tant que ce soit vrai et non pas simplement un rêve. Tom s'en aperçut et posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon avant de le prendre contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux un moment avant qu'Harry ne pose une nouvelle question, sans pourtant s'écarter.

« Tu parles de Poudlard et tout mais… tu ne me dis jamais comment c'est ! Alors, comment est Poudlard ? »

Tom eut un sourire taquin puis donna une nouvelle pichenette sur le front du garçon qui chouina un peu.

« Maiiis… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?  
- Parce que ce sera mieux si tu le découvres toi-même. Dumbledore viendra t'aider, je pense. Ou alors il t'enverra quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras surement pas tout seul. »

Harry acquiesça et enfouit son visage contre le torse du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais eu de geste d'affection de la part de son oncle ou de sa tante. Alors il en profitait avec Tom.

.

Au début, Tom et lui étaient restés distants, l'un envers l'autre. Tom lui avait expliqué que c'était normal, qu'il était passé par là lui aussi. Il avait commencé à parler de lui, en omettant surement beaucoup de chose puisqu'Harry ne comprenait pas tout, mais le garçon s'était rendu compte qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Tom était orphelin, comme lui, mais n'avait pas connu de famille d'adoption. Dumbledore était un jour venu le voir, pour lui dire ce qu'il était vraiment, lui donnant l'explication des phénomènes étranges. Le vieux sorcier lui avait remis sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie. Et, bien plus tard, Tom avait eu un accident qui l'avait fait se retrouver dans la tête d'Harry depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Tom n'en avait pas expliqué plus sur lui-même et Harry n'avait pas cherché à savoir, même s'il se demandait pourquoi, comment, etc. Le garçon avait raconté sa vie à lui, parlant de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui ne l'aimaient pas, du fait qu'il dormait dans un placard, qu'il était toujours grondé pour des choses qu'il ne faisait pas, ou alors sans le vouloir qu'il n'avait droit à rien contrairement à son cousin. Tom n'avait pas pu lui expliquer pourquoi sa famille adoptive le gardait quand même mais il lui avait parlé de Dumbledore, surement derrière tout ça, et de la peur des moldus pour la magie.

Alors qu'ils profitaient d'un nouveau moment de calme, le lieu vibra avec plusieurs grondements sourds et un rugissement. Harry leva la tête puis soupira. C'était Tante Pétunia qui venait le réveiller, frappant contre la porte du petit placard. Tom eut un sourire compatissant.

« Bonne journée Harry.  
- Oui… A ce soir. Ou alors plus tôt si je me fais punir. »

Tom regarda le garçon devenir translucide petit à petit et disparaissant de ses bras. Il se laissa ensuite aller en arrière, se couchant sur la surface blanche du sol pour s'endormir en attendant qu'Harry ne le rejoigne de nouveau.

Le garçon émergea dans son placard sombre et étroit. Il se demandait s'il y passerait toute sa vie et, si jamais il grandissait, il y tiendrait vraiment jusque-là. Enfin, faudrait-il déjà qu'il grandisse.

Pour un gamin de onze ans, Harry n'en faisait pas plus de neuf. Peut-être resterait-il adapté à la taille du placard, s'il continuait d'y dormir. Cette perspective l'effrayait un peu, surtout en pensant que son énorme cousin, lui, enflait de plus en plus. Il ricana, imaginant Dudley coincé dans une porte, devenu beaucoup trop gros pour passer. Il faudra qu'il en parle à Tom. Il s'en moquerait surement aussi avec lui.

« Alors, tu es levé, fainéant ?!, hurla sa tante, le sortant de sa rêverie. Va faire le petit déjeuner, immédiatement !  
- Oui, j'arrive… »

Harry récupéra ses lunettes rafistolées après avoir allumé la petite lumière qui, heureusement, marchait encore. Pas sûr que l'ampoule soit changée si elle claquait. Il grimaça en imitant son oncle Vernon silencieusement, avec l'index levé et menaçant pour un interlocuteur invisible. « Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'as pas besoin de lumière pour dormir ! Et ça coûte cher, l'électricité ! ». Le garçon soupira de sa propre bêtise et de la triste réalité. Alors que Dudley laissait son ordinateur, sa télévision, sa console et sa lumière en marche toute la nuit, lui, pour une pauvre petite ampoule allumée de temps en temps, on le grondait avec force.

Les coups sur la porte vibrèrent dans le placard, suivit par la voix grinçante de Tante Pétunia. Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller, vérifiant d'abord s'il n'y avait pas d'araignée logée dans ses vêtements. Puis il sortit de son placard, se faisant attraper directement l'oreille.

« Et alors ? Il te faut autant de temps pour sortir ? Ça fait vingt minutes que je t'appelle ! »

Harry se laissa tirer par l'oreille jusqu'à la cuisine. Il marmonna une excuse puis s'occupa du bacon et des œufs dans la poêle.

« Toujours aussi mal coiffé. Pétunia, il faudrait vraiment arranger ça !  
- Et comment ? C'est impossible, tu le sais bien ! »

Vernon grommela dans sa moustache tout en se replongeant dans son journal. Il daigna le refermer quand Harry apporta les assiettes bien remplies et commença à dévorer avec appétit. Père comme fils en avaient un bien trop gros, d'appétit. Le garçon s'installa silencieusement et se mit à dévorer sa part, moins grande que le reste de la tablée mais certainement en danger lorsque le cousin arriverait. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Dudley se laissa tomber sur sa chaise proche de la rupture et s'empiffra d'œuf et de bacon avec les toasts que sa mère déposa devant lui avec amour. Vernon regardait son fils avec fierté, satisfait d'avoir un gaillard fort et solide. Harry avait simplement envie de vomir et s'occupa de son assiette presque finie quand le son des lettres glissées dans la boite par le facteur se fit entendre.

« Harry, le courrier. »

Le garçon essaya de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, espérant tout de même finir son bacon.

« Le courrier Sacre bleu ! »

Et la taloche claqua derrière son crâne. Harry toussa, ayant avalé de travers à cause de la surprise puis se leva pour aller chercher le courrier, abandonnant son bacon. Il prit les trois lettres qu'il regarda distraitement tout en revenant. Une carte postal de la Tante Marge, sœur de Vernon et tout aussi horrible, voir même pire, de caractère, une facture dans du papier kraft puis… Harry écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas y croire.

« Tout est vrai… Tout est vrai ! »

Pétunia sortit la tête de la cuisine, agacé que son neveu hausse le ton pour elle ne savait quelle bêtise.

« Ça ne va pas de crier ainsi ?! Et apporte ce fichu courrier bon sang ! »

Harry avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il retourna dans la cuisine, donna les lettres qui ne le concernaient pas à son oncle et alla s'asseoir, sans lâcher son enveloppe jauni et à l'adresse manuscrite en vert émeraude.

_Mr H. Potter  
__Dans le placard sous l'escalier  
__4, Privet Drive  
__Little Whinging  
__Surrey_

Lui qui n'en recevait d'ailleurs jamais, cette lettre à l'adresse aussi précise dissipait tous ses doutes. Elle lui appartenait vraiment et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : La lettre de Poudlard. Il en était vraiment tout émoustillé si bien qu'il n'osait l'ouvrir et contemplait le sceau de cire à l'arrière de l'enveloppe, représentant un « P » entouré de quatre animaux. Il l'effleura finalement de son doigt, prêt à le briser mais on la lui arracha des mains.

« Papa ! Harry a reçu un truc !  
- Hey ! Rends moi ça Dudley, c'est à moi ! »

Harry se leva, bien décider de reprendre SA lettre. Vernon pouffa dans sa moustache.

« Qui donc t'écrirait ? Au lieu de voler les lettres des autres, va faire la vaisselle ! »

Le garçon ne bougea pas, furieux. Tom lui avait dit que son oncle savait tout et qu'il le niait farouchement. Mais Harry ne resterait pas sans rien faire cette fois ci.

« Je ne l'ai pas volée ! JE VEUX MA LETTRE ! » hurla-t-il.

Les surfaces vitrées se fissurèrent brusquement. Dudley piailla pitoyablement avant d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Seul Vernon répondit à la colère du garçon, frappant la table du poing.

« Ah, ça suffit ! Va dans ton placard, sale garnement ! Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'on me parle ainsi dans MA maison ! Et je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait t'écrire ! »

A ces mots, Vernon jeta enfin un œil à la lettre. Alors qu'il était rouge de colère, son visage devint grisâtre, comme s'il était près de s'évanouir. Il fit signe à Pétunia de venir voir. Sa femme s'approcha alors et vit le sceau, palissant à son tour. Harry croisa les bras, un peu plus calme et comprenant très bien leur réaction.

« Maintenant que vous avez vu qu'elle est bien à moi, redonnez la moi.  
- C'est… une erreur. De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu recevrais une lettre ? bafouilla son oncle.  
- Peut-être pour me dire que je suis bien inscrit à Poudlard ! » répliqua Harry directement.

Pétunia hurla de peur, s'accrochant à l'épaule massive de son mari qui, choqué, ne bougeait plus. Comment le garçon était-il au courant ? Ils ne lui en avaient jamais, JAMAIS parlé ! Vernon finit par se reprendre, se leva, plus rouge que jamais. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de s'étouffer.

« Inscrit ou non, TU N'IRAS PAS DANS CETTE ECOLE DE FOUS ! hurla-t-il, postillonnant de rage.  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en empêcher !  
- JAMAIS JE NE PAYERAI POUR CETTE ECOLE ! TU N'IRAS PAS ! POINT FINAL ! »

Vernon attrapa le col d'Harry et le tira hors de la cuisine malgré le fait que le garçon se débattait violemment, griffant, mordant la grosse patte immonde de son oncle. Mais il finit tout de même enfermé dans son placard. Il eut beau hurler, frapper la porte de ses mains, faire trembler la maison par sa fureur, rien n'y faisait. Sa magie ne lui permit pas d'ouvrir. Harry cessa alors, essuyant les larmes qui trempaient son visage.

« Tom… Tom, aide moi… j't'en supplie… » pria-t-il doucement, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il ne voulait plus rester enfermé ici. Il ne savait même pas ce que contenait la lettre et il se voyait déjà aller dans le collège du quartier, ratant sa rentrée à Poudlard. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, ainsi que son désespoir.

« Chh… Ne pleure pas Harry… »

Il releva la tête à la voix un peu brumeuse de Tom. Il le vit, avec lui, dans son placard. Il était plutôt transparent, sans consistance mais bel et bien là. Harry essaya de calmer ses larmes pour pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

« La… la lettre Tom ! Je… l'ai reçu mais, Oncle Ve… Vernon me l'a reprise ! Il… Il a dit que j'irais jamais à Poudlard ! »

Finalement, il n'avait pas réussi à se calmer. Tom eut un air grave et voulu prendre le garçon contre lui mais sa main le traversa. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était effectivement plus dans la tête d'Harry mais bien dans le monde réel.

« Calme-toi Harry… Je suis sûr que quelqu'un viendra te chercher… Si tu ne lis pas la lettre toi-même, d'autres viendront jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. J'aurais bien fait quelque chose mais… Je n'ai pas de consistance. »

Il lui offrit un pale sourire et un haussement d'épaules. Harry se calma un peu.

« Viens me rejoindre, endors toi. »

Le garçon acquiesça tout en reniflant et s'essuyant le visage avec un bout de son t-shirt trop grand. Il vit Tom disparaître puis s'allongea, fermant les yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais pour enfin entrer en transe. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint Tom dans son inconscient, il se jeta sur lui en recommençant à pleurer. L'homme lui caressa gentiment la tête, patient.

« Tout va bien aller Harry, ne t'inquiète pas… On ne pourra pas t'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard. »

Harry ne pouvait pas étouffer son angoisse mais les paroles de Tom l'apaisaient tout de même un peu. Il resta contre lui jusqu'à être calmé mais ensuite, il se sentait épuisé alors qu'ici, jamais il n'avait ressenti de la fatigue. Une main élégante passa devant ses yeux pour lui cacher la lumière.

« Dors petit… Je veille sur toi. » conseilla doucement Tom.

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'assoupit contre lui, s'accrochant à ses vêtements noirs.

Quand Harry eut le sommeil profond, Tom se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se défit de son étreinte puis se concentra. Il essaya, comme tout à l'heure, de réapparaître dans le monde réel. Il prit le temps d'y arriver et, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le sombre placard, un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors que ses yeux brillaient, rouge comme le sang.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry… Mieux vaut éliminer les obstacles, plutôt que de les contourner. »

Il passa sa main au travers de la porte du placard et, satisfait, fit suivre tout son corps inconsistant. Il observa le couloir où il se trouvait à présent puis tourna les yeux vers la porte de la cuisine ou le couple se disputait. La femme pleurait tandis que son gros porc de mari vociférait. Tom entreprit de s'approcher mais son corps ne fit pas un mètre que son esprit se bloqua. Une douleur le prit à la tête subitement, le faisant grimacer.

Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner du corps du garçon. De rage, il essaya de libérer sa propre magie pour détruire quelque chose mais rien ne se produisit. Il inspira alors profondément, reprenant un visage serein et paisible malgré la lueur carmine dans ses yeux. Il retourna dans le placard et observa le garçon en transe. Harry avait assez de puissance pour « l'invoquer » hors de sa tête mais c'était tout.

« Tant pis… Tu m'en aurais sûrement voulu… »

Il retourna dans le subconscient du garçon, sa colère disparue.

.

Harry se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse et le crâne comme serré dans un étau. Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux puis regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut Tom un peu plus loin, allongé sur le dos et les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha, curieux d'observer le plus vieux dormir comme il semblait le faire. Il vint le plus près possible sans le réveiller et le dévisagea avidement.

Tom avait des traits plutôt fins et gracieux. Une personne vraiment très belle. Ses cheveux lui retombaient un peu sur le front mais plus court derrière. Harry prit une mèche des siens dans sa main, grimaçant. Comparé aux siens, ceux de Tom étaient lisses et se coiffaient, eux, facilement. Le garçon approcha sa main, voulant toucher les mèches de cheveux noirs, et lâcha un petit cri quand son poignet se fit attraper brusquement. Tom avait rouvert les yeux et fixait Harry sans le voir. Son regard, pourpre, avait quelque chose d'intimidant voir même d'effrayant le garçon frissonna.

« Tu… me fais mal Tom… »

Le plus vieux se reprit et le lâcha, ses yeux redevenant noirs et doux comme avant. Harry se frotta le poignet, un peu rouge.

« Tu as de la force, plaisanta le plus jeune.  
- Excuse-moi Harry. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
- Non non, juste là. Tes yeux… ils étaient rouges… »

Tom se frotta la tempe puis les paupières après s'être redressé.

« Oui… surement mais ce n'est rien. Comment te sens-tu, toi ?  
- Mieux. Même si je suis quand même inquiet…  
- Tu as peur qu'ils ne te nourrissent pas ?  
- Oh, ça c'est rien. Tante Pétunia me donne quelques trucs quand elle y pense. C'est juste que… Tu crois vraiment qu'on viendra me chercher ? Qu'on ne va pas m'oublier ? »

L'aîné se gratta la nuque puis sourit. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry.

« Ne pense pas ça… tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'avais pas menti pour la lettre, alors pour le reste non plus… »

Le garçon soupira et eut enfin un sourire. Il avait confiance. Depuis le temps qu'il parlait avec Tom, Harry avait enfin la preuve que tout était vrai, tout existait bel et bien. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du plus vieux, bien plus calme qu'avant sa sieste.

« J'aimerais pouvoir contrôler ma magie… ouvrir la porte et partir… souffla-t-il doucement. Je ne veux plus vivre ici… »

Tom baissa les yeux vers le garçon aux orbes verts et l'observa. Il plissa les yeux, avec un tout léger sourire.

« Tu les détestes… ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Oui…  
- Très fort, n'est-ce pas… ?  
- Oui…  
- Tu voudrais être le plus loin possible d'eux… ?  
- Oui…  
- Au point de vouloir les faire disparaître…  
- … oui…  
- De les tuer… ? »

Il avait senti la puissance d'Harry se libérer légèrement à leur échange. Sauf à la fin. Alors qu'il savait que ses yeux changeaient pour redevenir carmin de nouveau, le pouvoir du plus jeune avait subitement disparu.

Harry leva la tête vers Tom, l'air sceptique.

« Les… tuer ? Mais enfin ce… n'est pas bien.  
- Tu ne veux pas les faire disparaître ?  
- … de ma vue… Mes parents sont morts, je ne vais pas tuer ce qui reste de ma famille.  
- Ta famille ? Regarde comme ils te traitent ! S'ils avaient pu, ils se seraient débarrassés de toi. Au lieu de ça, ils t'affament, ils te traitent pire que comme un elfe de maison ! Tu m'as raconté que cette autre Tante, qui te déteste, traite mieux ses chiens que toi ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'ils sont mauvais ? Les moldus ne sont que de la vermine ! Mieux vaut s'en déb… »

La main d'Harry resta en l'air un moment avant qu'il ne la rabaisse. Le garçon avait l'air furieux, choqué et même apeuré. Tom toucha sa joue commençant à chauffer, surpris. Puis il tourna ses yeux carmins vers le plus jeune.

« Peut-être… Peut-être que tu as raison… Peut-être que mon oncle et ma tante ont beaucoup de défauts mais ce sont… des personnes. On n'a pas le droit de les tuer. C'est mal ! Et puis, tous les moldus ne sont pas comme ça ! Je ne veux plus te parler Tom, tu dis que des horreurs ! »

Et directement après ses mots, Harry disparu, laissant Tom seul et abasourdit. Le plus vieux resta figé un moment, fixé à la place où Harry se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de se reprendre.

Il venait de se faire frapper ? Frapper et réprimander par un gamin d'à peine onze ans ? Il secoua la tête, impressionné. Le gamin, rougissant et timide, avait du caractère finalement. Tom ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi Harry n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il côtoyait surement les pires moldus mais les défendait quand même ? Pour le sorcier aux yeux pourpres, c'était inconcevable mais il était sûr d'une chose il était de nouveau seul. Alors il soupira et se rallongea sur le dos. Il attendrait, peut-être qu'Harry reviendrait. Et si le garçon lui demandait des excuses alors… il les lui donnerait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste fâché contre lui.

Harry se réveilla dans son placard, le cœur battant. Il regarda sa main, presque choqué de son geste mais Tom l'avait mérité. Le garçon n'aimait peut-être pas sa famille mais il n'avait jamais pensé à les tuer. Il avait dû souhaiter leur mort une ou deux fois, dans des accidents, mais pas plus. C'était souvent sous le coup de la colère et il s'en voulait toujours après d'avoir des pensées aussi viles.

Mais il se sentait déjà seul, enfermé dans son placard. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tom la première fois, il n'était plus si triste d'être puni puisqu'il pouvait aller parler au plus vieux. Il était même parfois content d'être consigné dans son placard, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'y serrait plus seul. Mais là…

Le garçon se tourna dans son lit, nerveux. Il avait envie d'y retourner, pour s'excuser, mais il avait peur que Tom le rejette. Alors il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il écouta les bruits dans la maison plutôt calme bizarrement. Peut-être étaient-ils partis faire une course ? Ou une balade, le laissant seul et enfermé. Il se redressa et poussa un peu la porte, espérant vainement un miracle. Mais rien, la porte ne bougea pas, le loquet encore bloqué. Il soupira et y posa son front.

« Il y a du sang sur la porte… tu n'as pas mal aux mains ? »

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête vers Tom. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux, examinant le coté de ses paumes où il y avait du sang séché et des égratignures. Il avait frappé très fort la porte mais celle-ci était bien plus solide que ses mains.

« Je suis désolé.  
- Excuse-moi.»

Ils avaient parlé en même temps sans s'en rendre compte. Ils eurent tous deux un petit sourire puis Tom reprit en premier la parole.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'avais pas à te dire ça.  
- Mais je t'ai frappé…  
- Ca m'a remis les idées en place, avoua le plus vieux d'un haussement d'épaule. Ecoute… Avant d'être en toi, je n'étais pas une personne très… gentille. Les années passés seul avant que tu ne me rencontre, et bien… elles m'ont permis de réfléchir un peu, sur mon passé, sur ce que j'ai fait.  
- Tu… étais un mangemort, c'est ça ? »

Tom ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais pas totalement vrai. Mais ça, Harry n'avait pas à le savoir. Il se demandait comment le garçon réagirait, s'il disait oui. Il ferma alors les yeux.

« Oui. »

Et il attendit. Se rendant compte que rien ne venait, ni cri d'indignation, ni colère, il rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Harry le regardait en face, sans peur, ni aigreur dans son regard. Il le fixait avec franchise.

« Est-ce que… tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ? »

Tom détourna les yeux.

« J'ai fait énormément de choses… J'en regrette peut-être certaines, pas d'autre, marmonna-t-il.  
- Tom… Des gens qu'on déteste, on n'a pas le droit de les tuer… Même si on en a envie. Peut-être que d'autres les aiment comme ils sont ?  
- Et s'ils sont… vils ? S'ils me menaçaient ? »

Harry secoua la tête, l'air déçu.

« Ecoute Harry… Ne parlons plus de ça, d'accord ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant, certaines choses t'échappent, c'est normal. Tu comprendras peut-être quand tu seras plus grand.  
- Si tu veux mais dis-moi Tom, qu'est ce qui te permettait de juger quelqu'un de méchant ? Si tu te trompais ? Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière quand tu… fais disparaitre ces personnes. Moi je sais que c'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc. »

Harry croisa les bras, le regard dur.

« Mais… Enfin… Tu… Raah. Ok ! s'embrouilla Tom. Tu as raison, la discussion est close. N'en parlons plus. Finalement, je paye surement mes mauvaises actions en devant supporter ta compassion dégoulinante ! »

Le garçon fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Tom soupira.

« Je suis désolé. »

Harry détourna la tête.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas bouder ! »

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, Tom croisa les bras à son tour et devint de plus en plus transparent. Remarquant cela, Harry paniqua un peu.

« Tom, reste !  
-Tiens, tu ne boudes plus ? »

Le corps du plus vieux reprit consistance, autant que son esprit lui permettait, donc pas tellement. Tom avait un petit sourire en coin et ce fut au tour du garçon de soupirer.

« Non je ne boude plus… Et tu as aussi raison, n'en parlons plus. C'est du passé de toute façon. Mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Promets que tu ne tueras plus personne !  
- N… »

Tom pinça ses lèvres entre elles, contrarié. Ce garçon le menait à la baguette, lui, un aussi puissant sorcier ? Comment pouvait-il se laisser dicter sa conduite par un morveux qui ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur ?

« Je promets… » finit-il par lâcher.

Le sourire que lui donna Harry en récompense ébranla légèrement Tom qui, ne pensant pas être totalement sincère dans sa promesse, le fit douter un peu. Il répondit finalement au sourire du plus jeune, préférant être en bon terme avec lui.

.

Pendant plusieurs jours, peut-être une semaine, voire deux, Harry avait mis son corps en pause. Il avait remarqué que dans son subconscient, le temps n'avait pas la même emprise. Il passait plus vite et surtout, que son organisme ralentissait. Il avait alors décidé d'attendre ainsi, ne souffrant pas de la faim, de la soif ou des autres besoins vitaux. Il sortirait de cet état quand on viendrait le sortir de ce maudit placard. Pour le moment, autant se faire oublier de sa famille qui ne devait pas se soucier plus de lui. Et s'il pouvait leur faire peur en faisant croire qu'il était mort, tant mieux. Ça leur apprendrait, avait dit Tom.

En attendant, Harry et Tom discutaient de tout, sauf de sujets fâcheux, ou alors faisaient la sieste ensemble quand leurs esprits étaient fatigués. Ils passaient le temps comme ils pouvaient. Et à force de rester dans son subconscient aussi longtemps, Harry avait découvert qu'il pouvait le modeler à sa façon. Mais le résultat n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que prévu. Les objets qu'il pouvait faire apparaitre n'étaient faits que de brume et étaient aussi inconsistants que Tom dans le monde réel. Mais à défaut d'avoir un lit ou des meubles, Harry arrivait à faire apparaitre des jeux de dames et d'échec. Il entrainait alors sa concentration pour faire bouger les pièces, Tom lui annonçant à hautes voix chacun de ses mouvements. Au moins, ils avaient une autre activité que la discussion et la sieste. Enfin, ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'ennuyer un peu tout de même ou de se disputer à force de se côtoyer autant.

Puis enfin, quelque chose de nouveau. Un grondement sourd fit trembler l'univers blancs où ils étaient, puis un rugissement profond retentit. Harry, inquiet, n'osa pas aller voir si c'était vraiment quelqu'un qui venait le chercher. Tom l'encouragea.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi pour toujours… Sinon, tu finiras peut-être par mourir réellement. Mais n'oublie pas, ne parle de moi à personne et fais attention à ceux qui te fixent trop longtemps dans les yeux… »

Harry acquiesça et, après un dernier regard inquiet, essaya de réveiller son corps. L'opération fut plus difficile que prévue et la panique commençait à venir à force de ne pas y arriver. Puis finalement, son corps disparut de l'univers blanc à son plus grand soulagement.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	3. Chapter 2 : Enfin libre

**Bonjour !**

Voici la suite avec un jour d'avance parce que c'est un jour un peu spécial. L'anniversaire d'Harry !

J'ai cru comprendre comment espacer un peu le titre du texte mais... en fait non... je vais avoir besoin d'aide je crois ==

En ce qui concerne les chapitres, je sais, ça ne doit pas être très excitant de les lire pour le moment vu qu'il ne se passe pas tellement de chose ou rien de bien nouveau par rapport au livre... Mais comme je revois un peu chaque moment à ma façon, que certaines choses changes... je crois ne pas avoir trop le choix ^^" Mais comme m'a dit ma beta, ça rafraîchit la mémoire !

J'espère quand même ne pas vous ennuyer et je vous remercie énormément pour les Reviews, Followers et Favorites, ça m'encourage beaucoup dans la progression ^^

Alors bonne lecture et continuez de me donner votre avis sur l'histoire, la façon d'écrire et tout ça, que je m'améliore =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Enfin libre dans un nouveau monde.**

Quand il papillonna des yeux, il ne comprit pas trop où il se trouvait il n'y avait pas le plafond familier de son placard, ni même son obscurité et sa tranquillité. Il se redressa un peu, le corps faible d'avoir trop longtemps dormis, puis regarda autour de lui.

Il y avait une immense personne de dos, et surement une autre derrière, qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir. Le géant parlait très fort en agitant les bras, comme prit de panique. A bien y réfléchir, il était exactement en train de paniquer.

« … tout seul dans un minuscule placard ! Et aucune trace de ses moldus ! Professeur, il est peut-être mort maintenant ! Regardez toutes les lettres qu'il y a ! Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont abandonné !  
- Allons allons, Hagrid, calmez-vous. Le petit n'est pas mort, je suis allé vérifier. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.  
- Et s'il ne se réveille pas ? Mon dieu, ce pauvre petit, je savais que c'était une mauvaise chose de le laisser ici ! »

Il y eut un grand bruit de trompette et Harry vit le géant ranger son mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe dans sa poche. Le garçon n'osait pas les prévenir qu'il était éveillé, impressionné par l'homme immense mais il finit par se lever en vitesse, passant à côté des deux hommes sans un mot pour se précipiter à l'étage, rejoignant la salle de bain. Sa vessie s'était manifestée avant lui. Tout à son affaire, il entendit de forts « Il est vivant ! » de la part du géant, apparemment soulagé.

Quand il redescendit, la maison était de nouveau calme. Les deux inconnus l'attendaient dans le salon, aussi il les rejoignit, un peu gêné. Le vieil homme, portant des habits des plus... extravagant et une longue barbe argentée, lui sourit chaleureusement, les yeux pétillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

« N'ai pas peur Harry, et approche donc. Je n'ai pas osé me servir ou fouiller dans la cuisine mais pouvons-nous faire du thé ?  
- O… Oui bien sûr. Je vais vous en faire. »

Le garçon se dirigea vers la cuisine mais le vieil homme le devança.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça voyons, tu dois avoir faim et soif. Je vais m'en occuper si tu le permets mon garçon, pendant ce temps, je crois bien qu'une lettre demande ton attention. »

Harry regarda la table basse qu'il lui montra puis sourit. Sa lettre ! Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et retourna dans le salon. Il prit l'enveloppe posée bien en évidence, alors que toutes les autres, peut-être une centaine, reposaient dans un coin du salon, puis s'installa dans un des fauteuils. Le canapé était occupé entièrement par le géant qui avait cessé de sangloter de bonheur et de soulagement et le garçon put enfin ouvrir la lettre qui lui était destinée.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

Il relut au moins une dizaine de fois la lettre puis écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas quel jour était-il, ni combien de temps avait-il pu passer dans son subconscient. Il se tourna alors vers le géant.

« E… Excusez-moi mais… Nous sommes le combien ?  
- Le trente et un, Harry.  
- Je… J'ai encore le temps de répondre alors ! commença Harry, un peu paniqué. Il me faut du papier et… un hibou ! Mais je n'ai pas de hibou ! Comment je vais faire, je ne connais pas l'adresse du collège et ça mettra surement trop de temps ! Je ne serais pas inscrit c'est ça ? Oh mon dieu, comment je vais faire ! »

Sa respiration devenait saccadée à force de paniquer ainsi. Harry s'était levé et faisait les cent pas en face du fauteuil, serrant la lettre dans ses mains. Tom lui avait parlé des hiboux, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il devait en avoir un pour répondre à la lettre de Poudlard, ni même qu'il fallait répondre d'ailleurs !

A force de s'agiter ainsi, Harry fut pris de vertige et ses jambes flageolèrent. Il se rassit avant de tomber au sol, alors que le vieil homme revenait avec un plateau volant derrière lui.

« Calme-toi Harry et tiens, occupe-toi de te restaurer en m'écoutant simplement »

Il donna au garçon une assiette remplie de gâteaux secs et un grand verre de sirop avant de servir deux tasses de thé, dont une qu'il tendit au géant, qui paraissait tenir de la vaisselle pour poupée tellement sa main était grosse. Il rajouta un peu de citron dans la sienne puis s'installa dans le fauteuil restant.

« Bien. Nous pouvons discuter maintenant. Harry, voici Rubeus Hagrid, c'est le gardien des clefs de Poudlard, dont je suis le directeur professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ce qui est un peu long, je te l'accorde, termina-t-il, malicieusement. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je dois te rassurer. Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre à la lettre, je l'ai déjà fait. Et enfin, la chose la plus importante… Joyeux Anniversaire. »

Harry s'étouffa avec un morceau de gâteau sec. Il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire. Il rougit un peu et sourit timidement. Le géant, nommé Hagrid, sortit un paquet un peu écrasé et le tendit au garçon.

« Il a un peu voyagé alors il ne doit plus avoir très fier allure mais je pense qu'il serra tout de même très bon ! Joyeux Anniversaire Harry. »

Le garçon posa sa tasse et son assiette pour pouvoir prendre le paquet. Quand il l'ouvrit, il y découvrit un gâteau bancal après avoir fondu et avec un glaçage vert pour les mots « Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ».

« Je… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier… Il ne fallait pas. » bafouilla-t-il.

Il posa le gâteau sur la table pour ne pas le faire tomber et adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Hagrid. Après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui offrait un gâteau... Les autres années, seul Tom le lui souhaitait quand Harry le prévenait, puisqu'il n'avait pas une bonne notion des jours. Son oncle et sa tante, eux, oubliaient bien souvent ou lui offraient de vieux vêtements, des jouets cassés que Dudley ne voulait plus ou alors rien du tout, prétextant qu'il ne le méritait pas.

« Je propose que nous le goûtions. » déclara Dumbledore.

Le garçon acquiesça et alla chercher un couteau et trois petites assiettes. Il revint et coupa trois parts.

« Est-ce que tu as d'autre question Harry ?  
- Oh, oui. »

Harry s'essuya la bouche et les mains pleines de chocolat puis attrapa l'enveloppe de fourniture.

« Comment je vais faire pour payer toutes les fournitures ? Mon Oncle ne voudra jamais me donner de l'argent pour ça… Il ne voulait pas que j'aille à Poudlard.  
- C'est pour ça que tu étais dans le placard ? rugit soudain Hagrid.  
- Calmez-vous Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, le tranquillisa le vieux sorcier avant de se tourner vers Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les fournitures. Tu iras avec Hagrid pour ça. Mais dis-moi plutôt… Depuis quand es-tu dans ce placard ?  
- Depuis… la première lettre je pense. »

Les deux adultes parurent scandalisés, Hagrid plus que le directeur. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, buvant une gorgée de sa tasse.

« Plus de deux semaine… Tu étais dans un état bien étrange mon garçon. Etait-ce voulu ? »

Harry baissa un peu les yeux, s'apercevant que le vieil homme le fixait un peu trop et se rappelant des consignes de Tom. Il se demandait s'il devait parler de sa transe ou non.

« Et bien… Oui Monsieur. Je mets mon corps en pose, quand je me fais punir. Comme ça, je n'ai pas envie d'aller aux toilettes et je n'ai ni faim ni soif. Dans cet état, j'entends quand on veut me réveiller. Là, comme ça faisait longtemps que j'étais dans ma transe, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'en sortir… »

Le directeur avait écouté Harry en silence puis acquiesça de la tête.

« Bien… Tu n'as pas l'air si surpris, finalement, par tout ce qui nous concerne, ce qui est étonnant sachant que ton Oncle ne veut pas t'envoyer à Poudlard, il n'a pas dû t'en parler lui-même. Ta tante Pétunia peut-être ? Puisque sa sœur, Lily, était une sorcière. »

Harry déglutit, comme pris au piège. Il essaya de trouver une solution mais se sentait comme une souris face à un serpent devant le regard du vieux directeur. « Attention à ceux qui te fixe trop longtemps dans les yeux. » Il détourna la tête en fermant les paupières, avec peu de subtilité mais au moins, sont impression avait légèrement disparue. Encore une fois, Tom ne lui avait pas menti.

« Je... Oui, Tante Pétunia m'en a un peu parlé… elle disait qu'au moins, ils seront débarrassés de moi pendant l'année scolaire. »

Son mensonge était un peu bancal mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Il finit sa part de gâteau et son sirop puis, voulant parler à Tom, il fit semblant d'être fatigué. Ce qui n'était pas si faux puisque son corps avait pris l'habitude de ne plus bouger.

« Excusez-moi, je me sens un peu fatigué. Je vais aller m'allonger… un peu.  
- Bien sûr mon garçon. Ton corps s'est réveillé brusquement après une très longue sieste, c'est normal. Et il faut que tu sois en forme pour aller chercher toutes tes affaires demain !  
- Oui…  
- Je ne serais plus là à ton réveil, je dois retourner à Poudlard. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de vacances. »

Ils se levèrent et Harry accompagna le directeur à la porte.

« Oh, j'oubliais, nous retrouverons ta famille, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le sourire du garçon aux yeux verts se crispa un peu mais il se força à répondre le plus naturellement possible.

« Oui, merci Monsieur. J'espère qu'il ne leur ait rien arrivé.  
- Je ne pense pas mon garçon, à très bientôt alors. »

Une fois la porte refermé, Harry alla débarrasser la vaisselle et mit le gâteau au frais. Hagrid observait un peu le salon, bien trop petit pour son énorme carrure. En jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, le garçon se rendit compte que la matinée n'était pas encore terminée.

« Je… vais aller me reposer.  
- Oui oui, nous partirons pour Londres ensuite pour tes fournitures. Dors bien Harry. »

Le garçon sourit, il aimait bien le géant. Il retourna dans son placard en vitesse, ferma la porte et s'allongea. Il inspira profondément puis se laissa aller.

Quand il réapparut dans son subconscient, Tom l'attendait impatiemment. Harry se précipita vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Ils sont venus ! Ils sont venus me chercher ! »

Le plus vieux sourit devant la joie du garçon et le serra contre lui, soulagé aussi.

« Il y avait le directeur Dumbledore et le gardien des clefs, un vrai géant, Hagrid je crois. Et j'ai enfin pu lire ma lettre ! »

Harry inonda Tom de parole pour tout lui raconter, se mélangeant dans ses mots, bafouillant et s'agitant entre les bras qui le tenaient. Le plus vieux eut un sourire en coin puis, soûlé par le discourt ininterrompu du garçon, le bâillonna de sa main.

« Du calme Harry et respire, tu vas manquer d'air. »

Le garçon rit en s'excusant. Il était bien trop excité et heureux pour se calmer mais il reprit tout de même un peu plus clairement son récit.

« Oh et le Professeur Dumbledore a failli m'avoir… Il m'a demandé si c'était Tante Pétunia qui m'avait parlé du monde magique alors j'ai menti en répondant que oui… mais je ne sais pas s'il m'a vraiment cru.  
- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais tu as bien fait. Tu as détourné les yeux quand il t'a fixé ?  
- Oui ! »

Tom acquiesça. Avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de fouiller dans la tête du garçon et n'était au courant de rien.

« Il faudra que tu continues… Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant qui peut savoir à quoi tu penses. Mais il n'est pas le seul, d'autres en sont capable, on ne sait jamais. Dès que tu sens quelque chose d'inhabituel se passer dans ta tête, pense à n'importe quoi de banal et surtout pas à tes secrets.  
- Je comprends… Tu peux le faire, toi ?  
- Oui. Enfin, je le pouvais. Dans mon état actuel, je ne suis pas sûr, même quand je suis dans le monde réel. Je ne sais même pas si d'autres que toi peuvent me voir.  
- Il faudra essayer, comme ça, si personne d'autre ne te voit, tu pourras m'accompagner et… m'aider… »

Harry baissa un peu la tête, gêné. Maintenant que son excitation était redescendue, il avait de nouveau peur. Et s'il se ridiculisait devant les autres enfants ? Surtout que, comme lui avait dit Tom, il était pire qu'une star donc tout le monde aurait les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Mince… Je vais vraiment me ridiculiser… Si je suis si connu, tout le monde va s'attendre à ce que je sois un super sorcier non ?  
- Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. On ne te demandera pas d'accomplir des miracles ni de te battre directement contre des créatures maléfiques, plaisanta Tom. Quand tu auras tes livres, il te suffira de les lire attentivement, tu apprendras beaucoup de chose. Et puis, d'autres enfants n'y connaitront rien non plus.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, les sangs-de-b… »

Tom grimaça devant l'air fâché du garçon. S'il recommençait à insulter les nés moldus, il aurait surement le droit à une nouvelle dispute.

Il avait bien essayé d'inculquer à Harry que seuls les sorciers de sang pur était digne de faire de la magie mais s'en était suivit une dispute violente. Il avait eu beau essayer de le convaincre que c'était une grave erreur de laisser leur magie aux moldus qui n'y comprendraient jamais rien, contrairement à un enfant issu d'une vraie famille de sorciers, mais Harry était resté buté, prétextant que lui non plus, n'était pas issu d'une famille de sang pur, puisqu'il avait été élevé par des moldus. Et d'ailleurs, sa mère était une née moldu, lui avait-il rappelé. Tom avait voulu dire que c'était différent mais non, le gosse était resté campé sur sa position et lui avait même demandé si lui, il était d'une famille de sang pur. Le plus vieux s'était vexé, non seulement par cette question mais par le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu répondre oui. Alors ils avaient boudé chacun dans leur coin pendant un long moment.

Au final, Harry s'était montré bien plus têtu et ce fut Tom qui était venu le voir pour s'excuser. Il lui avait alors avoué que son père était moldu mais qu'il avait abandonné sa mère en sachant qu'elle était une sorcière, que l'orphelinat ne lui avait pas montré de bon aspect non plus des personnes non magique et qu'il avait dû se renfermer sur lui-même pour se protéger. Sa haine pour les moldus n'avait fait que croitre et quand le seigneur des ténèbres avait promis aux sorciers de sang pur de se débarrasser des moldus, il avait trouvé l'idée bonne. Et d'ailleurs, il détestait toujours autant les moldus, car encore une fois, il n'en avait pas un bon exemple. Harry l'avait écouté sans rien dire, puis il s'était blottit contre lui, surement pour le réconforter.

« Sang-de-bourbe, c'est ça ?  
- Mmh… Oui bon, les nés moldus. Il y en aura surement, il y en a toujours… Ils en sauront encore moins que toi, c'est ce que je veux dire.  
- C'est… rassurant.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, il reste un mois encore, je t'expliquerais certaines choses. »

Le garçon acquiesça. Il était impatient mais tout de même nerveux.

« Je vais y aller, Hagrid m'attend pour aller chercher mes fournitures.  
- Fait attention avec lui, il est un peu… balourd.  
- Tu l'as connu ?  
- On peut dire ça. Je vais vérifier si je suis seulement visible pour toi par la même occasion.  
- On se rejoint dehors alors » plaisanta Harry tout en disparaissant.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son placard. Il poussa la porte, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas bloquée de nouveau. Il sortit puis retourna dans le salon où lisait Hagrid.

« Tu t'es bien reposé ?  
- Oui, merci.  
- Alors nous pouvons y aller ! »

Le géant se leva après avoir rangé son journal et prit la lettre, puis alla dans l'entrée avec Harry qui enfila ses vieilles baskets.

« Où allons-nous pour les fournitures ? demanda-t-il en récupérant l'enveloppe.  
- A Londres. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où aller pour acheter ce qu'il te faut. »

Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent un peu jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Harry regarda autour de lui et sourit à Tom. Apparemment, seul lui pouvait le voir, ainsi il pourrait le conseiller.

« Au fait Harry… Joyeux Anniversaire. » souffla Tom.

Le garçon eut un sourire encore plus grand puis trottina pour rattraper Hagrid. Le géant faisait des grands pas et avançait trop vite pour lui mais heureusement, l'arrêt de bus fut bien vite là.

Les rares personnes qu'ils avaient croisées se retournaient sur leur passage, stupéfiés de voir un homme aussi grand. Ce fut pire quand ils montèrent dans le bus qui s'affaissa légèrement. Le chauffeur avait sursauté aux grognements du géant se plaignant des entrées trop étroites et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à Harry qui paya les tickets. Ils allèrent s'installer là où il y avait assez d'espace pour Hagrid qui prenait deux places à lui tout seul.

« Quelle bonne idée de te faire accompagner par lui, souffla Tom, proche de Harry. Il est aussi discret qu'un dragon sur une autoroute. »

Le garçon s'empêcha de pouffer, d'accord sur ce point. Mais en y réfléchissant, Dumbledore n'aurait pas été un meilleur choix.

Pendant le trajet, Harry en profita pour faire connaissance avec le géant. Il sut qu'Hagrid avait été élève à Poudlard mais qu'il avait été renvoyé et que sa baguette avait été brisée, mais grâce à Dumbledore, il avait pu être autorisé à rester au collège en tant que garde-chasse et soigneur pour les animaux de la forêt. Harry ne chercha pas à savoir la raison de son renvoi et enchaina sur une autre question. Ils discutèrent ainsi, à voix basse toujours, du monde magique. Tom ne lui ayant pas tout dit, Harry en appris un peu plus, sa curiosité grandissant en proportion. Il avait vraiment envie de tout voir maintenant qu'il était enfin libre.

Une fois à Londres, Hagrid l'emmena à travers la foule qui s'écartait à son passage, tant on ne pouvait le rater. En marchant dans le sillage du géant, Harry essayait de repérer une ruelle ou une boutique à l'air étrange mais la rue était finalement très banale, sans élément extravagant.

« Ah, regarde Harry, voilà le Chaudron Baveur ! s'exclama Hagrid. Nous allons manger un morceau avant d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Harry regarda le pub minuscule et à l'air miteux puis suivit le géant qui s'en approchait. Les gens n'avait pas l'air de faire attention, regardant les vitrines des magasins autour mais jamais la porte ni l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur.

« C'est un sort de repousse Moldu, expliqua Tom à son oreille. Sans l'intervention d'un sorcier, jamais ils n'iront s'intéresser au pub d'eux même. D'autre édifice ou même des régions entières ont ce sort pour conserver le secret du monde magique. »

Harry forma un « o » silencieux, impressionné. Il entra à la suite de Hagrid qui lui tenait la porte puis observa l'intérieur. C'était plutôt sombre et vraiment vétuste, quelques tables de bois étaient disséminés ici et là où discutaient quelques clients, des bougies essayaient tant bien que mal de donner un peu de lumière. En passant, on adressa quelques salutations ou signes amicaux à Hagrid, apparemment connu.

« Comme d'habitude Hagrid ? demanda un barman chauve qui discutait avec un homme coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme.  
- Oh non, pas aujourd'hui Tom, mais plutôt deux plats du jour.  
- Allez donc vous asseoir alors, je vous apporte ça ! »

Et le barman disparu derrière un rideau de vieilles perles. Hagrid conduit son protégé vers une table vide où ils s'installèrent et Harry en profita pour jeter un regard vers son Tom qui haussa les épaules.

« C'est un nom un peu commun… »

L'expression de Tom se fit un peu sombre mais il se reprit.

« Je reviendrais une fois que vous aurez fini de manger. »

Harry le regarda s'effacer. Il était légèrement frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui parler à haute voix. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen, avec la pensée ou un bloc note peut-être ? Ce ne serait pas très discret mais peut-être était-ce la seule solution pour le moment. Il lui en parlerait.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Tom, le barman cette fois, arriva avec deux assiettes, deux verres et un broc de jus. Il posa le tout sur la table puis leur souhaita un bon appétit. Deux sandwichs bien garnis trônaient au milieu des plats, celui de Hagrid légèrement plus gros, et Harry mangea avec appétit, tout en goûtant au jus de citrouille. Habitué à manger vite, il réussit à finir avant le géant qui faisait pourtant de plus imposantes bouchées.

« Eh bien, c'est comme si tu n'avais pas mangé depuis une semaine ! »

Le géant toussota. En effet, c'était presque ça. Il venait de se souvenir que le garçon avait été enfermé dans un placard pendant deux semaines, voire même plus, puisque celui-ci était aménagé en une chambre ridiculement petite. Rien que d'y penser, il voyait rouge.

« Tu vas voir Harry, quand on retrouvera tes moldus, ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure, c'est moi qui te le dis ! rugit-il. Enfermer un pauvre garçon comme toi et partir on ne sait où, c'est de la folie ! Quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, après le drame, tu étais tellement petit.  
- Oh bah… Je le suis toujours vous savez, plaisanta Harry avant de prendre un air sérieux. Le drame dont vous parlez… C'est la mort de mes parents ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le géant sortir son mouchoir grand comme une nappe et de se moucher avec bruit.

« Oh mon pauvre petit… C'était des gens formidables et doués. Ta mère, Lily, même si elle venait d'une famille moldue, était la meilleure élève chaque année. Tu as d'ailleurs ses jolis yeux verts. Mais sinon, tu ressembles beaucoup à James, courageux gaillard. »

Harry sourit pour le remercier alors que le géant se mouchait. Il se dit qu'il n'allait pas en demander plus, vu comment Hagrid devenait triste en parlant d'eux. Peut-être rencontrerait-il quelqu'un d'autre qui les connaissaient et qui pourrait lui en parler. Il l'espérait vivement. Tom ne les avait pas connu alors il n'avait pas pu lui dire grand-chose.

« Bon, nous allons y aller. Nous avons pas mal de chose à faire ! »

Ils se levèrent de table. Hagrid paya avec une monnaie faite de pièce de cuivre et d'argent et refusa le verre que le barman lui proposait.

« Oh non Tom, je suis en mission spéciale pour Poudlard ! fit le géant en tapotant l'épaule de Harry qui avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol à chaque fois.  
- Mais… Ce n'est tout de même pas Harry Potter ? »

Harry porta sa main à son front pour se rendre compte que sa cicatrice ne devait plus être cachée. Toutes les conversations dans le pub se turent et il sentit les regards des clients se poser sur lui. Il se ratatina un peu, ne sachant pas quoi faire mais le barman fit le tour de son comptoir et vint prendre la main du garçon pour la lui serrer.

« Bienvenue Mr. Potter, dit-il avec émotion. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir dans mon établissement. »

Le garçon déglutit un peu, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. A présent, il avait bien la preuve de sa célébrité puisque chaque client s'était levé et voulait lui serrer la main. Un petit homme coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme fut le suivant à lui serrer la main.

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mr Potter. Je m'appelle Dedalus Diggle.  
- Je me souviens de vous… Vous m'avez salué dans un magasin non ? »

Harry avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Dans ses rares sorties avec sa Tante et son cousin, il se rappelait les fois où des personnes un peu étrange lui faisait un signe de la main, ou un clin d'œil, ou même un sourire. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mais à chaque fois, il se faisait réprimander.

Le visage du petit sorcier s'illumina alors.

« Oui ! Vous vous souvenez ! Il se souvient ! »

Harry eut un sourire crispé, un peu gêné et ne sachant vraiment plus où se mettre. Il continua pourtant à saluer les sorciers et sorcières qui se présentaient à lui, ne retenant aucun des noms donnés. Il alla pour tendre la main à un autre mais le sorcier recula un peu, se frottant les mains nerveusement. Il était jeune et pâle, un tic agitant sa paupière.

« Oh, Professeur Quirell ! intervint Hagrid qui se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Il va t'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.  
- O… oui, tout à f… fait ! Même s… si on pou… pourrait l'en di… dispenser n… n'est-ce pas ! »

Le professeur eut un rire un peu aigu, se frottant encore les mains.

« Nous allons acheter ses fournitures, et vous Professeur ? demanda Hagrid, parlant bien fort pour que les clients comprennent qu'il fallait laisser le garçon tranquille.  
- Un l… livre sur les v… vampires. »

Harry remarqua que cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas vraiment alors que ce n'était pourtant qu'un bouquin. Peut-être que les livres sorciers pouvaient mordre leur lecteur ? Le garçon sourit à cette idée qui ne lui parut pas tout à fait idiote finalement.

Hagrid termina sa conversation avec le Professeur Quirell puis entraîna Harry avec difficulté, puisque les clients ne voulaient pas les laisser partir, vers l'arrière du pub. Le garçon se demanda un instant pourquoi il fallait venir ici, dans cette petite cour pleine de mauvaises herbes et avec quelques poubelles, regarda les murs de brique puis Hagrid, et attendit de voir la suite. Le géant sortit alors un vieux parapluie rose et tapa consciencieusement le bout contre quelques briques après les avoir comptées. Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et lui indiqua le mur d'un signe de la tête. Le garçon fronça les sourcils puis sourit en voyant les briques commencer à bouger.

Un trou se forma alors dans le mur, s'agrandissant de plus en plus pour former une arcade bien assez grande pour que le géant n'ait pas à se baisser pour passer en dessous. Et enfin, devant eux serpentait maintenant une rue pavée qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit en voyant les étalages des boutiques les plus proches mais surtout les gens qui faisaient leurs courses. Il était vraiment arrivé dans un nouveau monde. Son monde ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

« Et voilà ! Maintenant, ce ne sera plus un problème pour trouver toutes tes fournitures, taquina Hagrid.  
- Oui, c'est vraiment fantastique, souffla le garçon, impressionné. Mais… le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Comment vais-je acheter les fournitures ? »

Harry sortit la deuxième lettre dans l'enveloppe et la parcourut des yeux. Il y avait tellement de chose à acheter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons justement aller chercher ton argent.  
- Mais… je n'en ai pas.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Crois-tu que tes parents t'auraient laissé sans rien ? Ne dis pas de bêtise voyons. »

Hagrid lui tapota l'épaule puis prit la marche, Harry juste derrière lui. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé l'arche de brique, le mur se reforma immédiatement, fermant ainsi le chemin de traverse aux curieux. Aux indésirable aurait dit Tom.

Durant le trajet, Harry fit traîner ses yeux sur le maximum de chose qu'il pouvait voir. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas assez, surtout que le géant marchait bien trop vite et qu'il devait le suivre pour ne pas se perdre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait visiter une fois les courses terminées ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand bâtiment blanc qui dépassait toutes les boutiques aux alentours et quand ils franchirent le portail en bronze, un gobelin, plus petit qu'Harry, les salua.

« C'est ici qu'on confie notre or. Les gobelins savent le garder en lieu sûr. Il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler Gringotts, crois-moi ! »

Le garçon lut l'inscription sur la porte principale de la banque, prévenant les inconscient qui oseraient venir voler ici.

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.

Hagrid ouvrit ensuite la porte pour pénétrer dans l'immense hall lumineux, fait principalement de marbre. Un long comptoir courait jusqu'au fond servant de table de travail ou de bureau à des gobelins assis sur de haut tabouret. Ils comptaient, pesaient, examinaient, inscrivaient, le tout dans un silence austère. D'innombrables portes étaient aménagées le long des murs, s'ouvrant parfois sur des clients escortés par des employés de la banque, et des lustres immenses pendaient au plafond élevé soutenu par d'énormes piliers. Harry fut pris de vertige par toute cette grandeur et suivit Hagrid qui s'approchait du comptoir.

« Bonjour, c'est pour un retrait dans le coffre de Mr Potter. »

Le gobelin leva la tête de son registre puis tendit sa main aux longs doigts fins.

« Auriez-vous la clef, monsieur ?  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Juste un moment, répondit Hagrid qui fouillait ses poches et arriva enfin à sortir une clef à peine plus grande qu'une phalange d'Harry. La voilà. J'ai aussi une lettre importante de la part du professeur Dumbledore. »

Le gobelin prit les affaires et ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un coup sec de coupe papier. Il lut ensuite la lettre très attentivement puis hocha la tête.

« Ceci est une affaire importante… Vous serez chacun accompagné jusqu'à votre coffre respectif. Gripsec, Rostoc ! »

Deux gobelins apparurent près deux. Chacun accompagna son client vers deux portes différentes alors qu'Hagrid souriait au garçon pour le rassurer. Harry suivit son gobelin à l'intérieur d'un passage bien plus sombre que le hall, jusqu'à une voie ferrée ou un wagonnet arriva après avoir été sifflé.

Il n'avait jamais été au parc d'attraction mais la vitesse, les virages et les descentes que fit le wagon donnèrent un aperçu à Harry. Le garçon comprit aussi pourquoi les coffres de la banque étaient bien gardés, ils avaient parcouru un labyrinthe de galeries sombres et étroites, toujours en sombrant dans les profondeurs. Il avait même aperçu des flammes à un moment alors il se dit que plusieurs bêtes féroces devaient garder les lieux.

Quand le wagonnet s'arrêta enfin, les cheveux d'Harry étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire à cause du vent. Il descendit à la suite du gobelin qui tenait la lampe pour les éclairer puis ils s'approchèrent d'une petite porte en fer mais à l'air bien solide. Gripsec sortit la petite clef en or qu'il avait récupérée dans le hall et ouvrit le coffre. Harry s'approcha, un peu curieux et impatient et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa pantois. Il y avait dans ce coffre un amoncellement de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui brillaient à la lumière de la lampe. Le garçon tourna la tête vers le gobelin qui lui tendit une bourse en peau brune.

« C'est… vraiment à moi ? Tout ça ?  
- Oui Mr Potter. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin et nous pourrons remonter. »

Harry prit le petit sac et le remplit de pièces de chaque sorte sans oser en prendre de trop. Il montra le contenu à Gripsec pour savoir si ça suffirait pour les fournitures.

« Largement Monsieur. »

Le garçon referma la bourse en tirant sur les cordons après que le gobelin lui ait rendu sa clef, puis la tint fermement quand ils remontèrent dans le wagonnet. Le trajet du retour fut aussi rapide que l'allée et Harry se retrouva bien vite de nouveau dans le hall. Il remercia le gobelin qui s'inclina avant de partir et alla se mettre dans un coin pour attendre Hagrid, observant les clients pour passer le temps. Le géant réapparut peu après, le teint verdâtre et les jambes flageolantes.

« Je déteste descendre… Je vais t'accompagner chez Madame Guipure pour ton uniforme. Ça ne te dérange pas que je te laisse pendant ce temps ? J'ai besoin d'un remontant…  
- Non, pas de soucis. »

Harry entra dans la boutique « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers », un peu intimidé. Il fut tout de suite prit en charge par une petite sorcière toute en mauve et souriante.

« Bonjour mon garçon, c'est pour un uniforme de Poudlard ? Viens, suis moi, il y a déjà un autre futur élève qui essaye sa robe. »

Il la suivit, intrigué par le mot « robe » et imaginant celles de Tante Pétunia, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose bien évidemment. Il monta sur un tabouret près d'un autre garçon, leva les bras quand on lui fit enfiler une robe noire et large, aux manches longues, puis observa la couturière faire les ourlets.

« Salut, tu vas à Poudlard ? »

Harry releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans deux orbes bleus pâles, presque gris.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	4. Chapter 3 : Une bonne personne

**Bonjour !**

Voici la suite qui, j'espère vous plaira ! Bientôt à Poudlard pour le p'tit Harry !

Merci encore pour les Reviews, les Favs, et les Follows mais surtout, merci à Anaïs qui me corrige !

Bonne lecture en tout cas :

(PS : j'ai changé un peu la mise en page pour les dialogues. Dites moi si c'est mieux ?)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Une bonne personne.**

Le garçon qui le regardait était très blond, la figure pâle et la tête haute, se tenant bien droit sur son tabouret. Harry essaya de sourire et de ne pas paraître trop timide puis répondit un simple « oui ». Le garçon le détailla deux secondes avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui.

« Mes parents sont allés me chercher les livres et les ustensiles pour l'école. Ensuite, nous irons voir les nouveaux balais de courses. Je compte bien m'en faire offrir un par mon père pour cette première rentrée à Poudlard et le faire passer en douce. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les premières années ne peuvent pas en avoir un. Après tout, tout enfant sorcier a appris à voler avec ses parents. »

Le blond avait une façon de parler assez hautaine, sachant surement qu'on l'écouterait et, de toute façon, qu'on le devait. Un peu comme Tom pensa Harry.

« Et… les nés-moldu ? Ils ne peuvent pas avoir appris… »

Le brun se ratatina un peu sous le regard du garçon. Le blond renifla dédaigneusement, levant la tête plus haut encore.

« Ils ne devraient même pas avoir le droit de venir à Poudlard si tu veux mon avis… Ces… gens ne sont pas comme nous. Certains ne connaissaient même pas l'école avant d'avoir leur lettre, c'est tout de même quelque chose ! Non, les élèves devraient être un peu mieux choisi. »

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels, devinant quel genre d'enfant était le blond. Surement un issu d'une vieille famille entièrement sorcière, insultant les nés-moldus ou les moldus tout court toute la journée.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est l'héritier Malfoy… Il ressemble à son père, Lucius, au même âge. »

Le garçon sursauta puis tourna la tête vers Tom qui venait de réapparaître. Il lui adressa un regard noir et retourna au blond qui avait levé un de ses fins sourcils.

« Quoi ? J'ai dormi. Etre dans le vrai monde est un peu fatiguant, justifia l'esprit de son absence prolongée.  
- Tu sais, répondit finalement le brun. Moi je pense que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.  
- Tu dois surement être un s… né-moldu alors, cracha le blond comme une insulte.  
- Non, mais ma mère oui. Et on m'a dit qu'elle avait été la meilleure de l'école. »

Le blond haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Harry soupira alors que Tom ricanait.

« N'essaye même pas de le faire changer d'avis, il est endoctriné par son père depuis le berceau. Ce n'est pas un gamin comme toi qui pourrait y faire quelque chose. »

Mais le garçon était buté et il comptait bien y faire quelque chose justement. Voyant son air déterminé, Tom croisa ses mains derrières sont dos, attendant de voir comment il s'y prendrait.

« Et est-ce que tu en as déjà rencontré, des nés-moldus ?  
- Absolument pas ! On ne traine pas avec ces gens-là dans ma famille.  
- Faux, intervint Tom. Une de ses tantes s'est mariée avec un moldu mais elle a été reniée.  
- Et bien, peut-être que si, tu en as déjà rencontré, mais que tu ne l'as pas su, reprit le brun.  
- Impossible ! Mon père connait toutes les grandes familles de sorciers. Il n'aurait pas laissé un sorcier de bas étage s'approcher de lui.  
- Les sorciers de bas étages, c'est ceux qui ont un esprit aussi étroit que toi et ton père ! Vous êtes tous des consanguins en plus ! »

Harry n'avait pas trop compris la dernière phrase que Tom lui avait soufflée mais à voir le blond devenir rouge de colère lui indiquait que ce ne devait pas être très gentil. Pas du tout même.

« Je… T'interdis d'insulter ma famille, sale… binoclard ! Donne-moi ton nom ! Si tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça ! Je suis Draco Malfoy, et un Malfoy ne se laisse pas insulter sans rien dire !  
- Harry Potter. »

Le silence revint dans la boutique. Même les couturières qui ne suivaient pas vraiment la discussion, avaient stoppé leurs aiguilles. Le blond papillonna un peu des yeux avant de se reprendre, le visage de nouveau calme.

« Vraiment… »

Harry grimaça un peu. Il n'avait pas pensé que la dispute s'arrêterait aussi brusquement juste en donnant son nom.

« Mon père m'avait dit que le fameux Harry Potter ferait aussi sa rentrée et il m'a demandé d'être ami avec lui mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'être ami avec toi…  
- Qu… Et bien sache que c'est une grave erreur, Potter. Car il vaut mieux être mon ami que mon ennemi !  
- Je préférerais être ami avec tous les nés-moldus plutôt qu'avec toi, Malfoy. »

Ils se tournèrent le dos, mettant fin à leur dispute une bonne fois pour toute. Les couturières avaient repris leur travail, n'osant pas les déranger. Tom lui, rigolait dans son coin, tout à fait amusé.

« Eh bien, pour une première approche avec quelqu'un de ton âge et de ton monde, ce n'est pas très réussi, plaisanta Tom, ne faisant aucunement sourire Harry. Allez, ce n'est pas si grave, Les Malfoy ne sont pas les seuls sorciers. »

Harry soupira. Même si Tom disait vrai, c'était tout de même décevant de se fâcher avec le premier garçon sorcier qu'il rencontrait. Quand il allait à la même école que son cousin, les autres ne l'approchaient pas, de peur d'avoir le groupe de Dudley contre eux et d'en payer les conséquences. A présent qu'il n'y avait plus la menace « Big D », Harry trouvait le moyen de repousser les autres lui-même. Peut-être qu'il était fait pour rester tout seul après tout. Seul avec Tom.

« Si des nés-moldus naissent avec de la magie… c'est bien pour une raison, non ? pensa Harry à haute voix avant de se tourner vers Malfoy qui le regardait en coin. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?  
- Mpf… Je n'en sais rien moi. Peut-être que c'est… une erreur ou un truc du genre.  
- Une erreur qui se produit… souvent non ? C'est pas plutôt une exception ? Ou une chance donnée aux moldus ?  
- Une chance ? Une malchance pour les sorciers oui !  
- Bon ok, je veux bien être de ton avis mais seulement si tu me donnes une bonne raison !  
- Facile, ça affaiblit le sang noble des sorciers donc de sa puissance.  
- …Faut. Je suis de sang mêlé, mais pourtant un puissant sorcier, répliqua Tom. Toi aussi Harry  
- Autre chose, ça n'est pas vrai ça, répondit le brun.  
- Les moldus n'y connaissent rien à la magie !  
- Ils peuvent apprendre, Poudlard c'est fait pour ça non ?  
- Ils… Ils… C'est des sangs-de-bourbe ! Un point c'est tout ! »

Harry sourit puis tendit sa main vers le garçon blond.

« Tu sais… Je crois que tout le monde à beaucoup à apprendre, même les sorciers de sang pur, pour ne pas rester fixé sur leurs préjugés. »

Le jeune Malfoy regarda la main tendue, fronçant les sourcils. Il finit par la prendre dans la sienne et la serrer.

« Je ne changerais pas d'avis et je ne trainerais pas avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de ternir ma réputation.  
- Je ne te le demande pas et tu peux faire ce que tu veux. J'ai un ami qui pense un peu comme toi alors tu sais, ça ne me dérange plus vraiment et puis, je trouverai d'autres personnes avec qui trainer.  
- Et voilà, c'est terminé Mr Potter. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Harry descendit de son tabouret, remerciant la couturière après qu'elle lui ait retiré la robe, et vit que Hagrid l'attendait dehors, tenant deux grosses crèmes glacés la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas rentrer.

« Qui est-ce ?  
- Oh, c'est Hagrid, c'est le gardien des clefs à Poudlard. Il m'accompagne pour acheter les fournitures.  
- Ah oui. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage qui se soûle de temps en t… »

Le jeune Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge ne finissant pas sa phrase tout compte fait vu le regard blasé d'Harry. Il put lui aussi descendre de son tabouret pour retirer l'uniforme, et ils sortirent tous deux de la boutique, rejoignant le géant.

« Ah, te voilà Harry ! J'avais peur que ça soit un peu plus long et que la glace ne fonde ! l'accueillit Hagrid.  
- Bon, nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, Potter. »

Le blond ne prit pas la peine d'adresser un regard au gardien des clefs qui tendait sa glace à Harry, et s'éloigna dans le chemin de traverse. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en suivant Hagrid.

« Qui était-ce ? Un nouvel ami ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est Draco Malfoy.  
- Malfoy… grommela Hagrid. Je ne sais pas comment est le fils, mais crois-moi, le père n'est pas très fréquentable. Il a fait croire au ministère que, lorsque Tu-sais-qui était au pouvoir, il était sous imperium, un sort interdit qui contrôle les gens. Mais beaucoup de gens ne l'ont pas vraiment cru. S'il s'en est sorti, c'est grâce aux galions de son coffre. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Tom, surement plus au courant. L'esprit haussa simplement les épaules, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça. Le garçon mangea alors simplement sa glace, sans demander plus de détail.

Une fois le goûter fini, ils entrèrent dans une boutique de papèterie sorcière et choisirent plusieurs plumes, du parchemin et de l'encre. Il regarda aussi les carnets en cuir dont il en prit un, de petite taille et noir et alla aussi demander s'il existait de l'encre qui disparaissait, payant enfin tous ses achats. Il testa son idée tout de suite après être sorti de la boutique, n'ayant pas besoin de tremper sa nouvelle plume dans de l'encre.

« Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour parler avec toi, même quand des gens sont avec nous. »

Tom regarda la phrase disparaître et sourit.

« Une très bonne idée. Mais une feuille aurait suffi non ?  
- Un carnet, c'est plus discret je trouve » écrivit Harry avant de suivre de nouveau Hagrid dans un autre magasin.

Il compléta sa liste de fourniture avec l'achat des manuels scolaires chez Fleury et Bott, avait fureté dans les autres rayons, impressionné par tous les livres différents qu'il y avait, feuilletant ceux qui l'intriguaient pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait énormément de chose à apprendre. Il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un sort qu'il pourrait maîtriser et jeter à Dudley dans tout ça.

« C'est une bonne idée, répondit Hagrid à qui il en parla. Mais on ne doit pas faire de magie devant les moldus. Et tu n'as pas le droit de pratiquer en dehors de l'école avant tes dix-sept ans.  
- Pourtant, j'ai déjà fait de la magie.  
- Oui, parce que tu ne sais pas la contrôler. Ça ce n'est pas très grave. Maintenant, il faudra faire attention. »

Ils continuèrent ensuite par les fournitures pour les cours de potion chaudron, balance, ingrédients en tout genre, et le reste de la liste. Harry vérifia une dernière fois et déclara avec un brin d'impatience :

« Il ne reste plus que la baguette magique.  
- Oui mais avant, un animal ! J'aimerais t'offrir un hibou. Très utile et les enfants en veulent tous un.  
- Quoi ? Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire… rougit Harry.  
- Mais si, mais si ! Les Dursley ne devait pas t'offrir beaucoup de cadeau mais croit moi, ça va changer maintenant. »

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Harry ressortait de l'animalerie avec une grande cage où dormait une chouette aux plumes blanches qui l'émerveillait. Le géant sourit devant les yeux brillants du garçon et l'emmena à la dernière boutique.

« Maintenant on peut se charger de la baguette magique. Et pour ça, il te faut le meilleur, chez Ollivander. »

La boutique qu'ils rejoignirent était petite et plutôt sombre, comparée aux autres. Sur l'enseigne, il avait pu lire « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C. » ce qui justifiait l'état un peu délabré des lettres d'or, du coussin un peu râpé portant la seul baguette mise en vitrine. A l'intérieur, il y avait beaucoup de boites étroites, entassées jusqu'au plafond et recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussière.

Harry resta silencieux, attendant simplement que quelque chose se passe. L'ambiance de la boutique lui imposait le respect qu'il devait à une magie ancienne et secrète. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de se tenir ici. Tom fit semblant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon pour l'encourager, ne pouvant pas vraiment le toucher.

« Bonjour. »

Un vieil homme était devant eux, semblant être apparu d'un coup et détaillait Harry avec ses yeux clairs.

« Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas. Je me demandais quand vous viendriez me voir. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère Lily… 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. Contrairement à votre père, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Je me souviens de leur venue comme si c'était hier.»

Le vieux vendeur s'était approché pour détailler encore plus le garçon. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'Harry sentait son souffle sur son visage et il pouvait voir son reflet dans les yeux gris qui le fixaient.

« Je me rappelle de toutes les baguettes que j'ai pu vendre. Surtout celle qui vous a fait… ceci. »

Il toucha la cicatrice avec un de ses longs doigts puis s'écarta.

« 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, vraiment très puissante, Mr Potter, mais dans les mains d'un sorcier noir… Je ne pouvais pas savoir, malheureusement… »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hagrid.

« Mr Hagrid, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Vous aviez une bonne baguette vous aussi, c'est bien dommage qu'elle ait été brisée en deux… dit le vendeur d'une voix grave avant de reprendre sèchement. Vous ne vous en servez pas, bien entendu.  
- N… non, bien sûr… répondit Hagrid, mal à l'aise et les mains crispées sur le parapluie rose.  
- Bien, revenons plutôt à ce qui nous intéresse. De quelle main utilisez-vous la baguette, Mr Potter ?  
- La droite… ? »

Ollivander sortit un mètre ruban puis mesura le bras de Harry, l'avant-bras, sa taille de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, du genou à l'aisselle et enfin son tour de tête.

« Sachez, Mr Potter, que chaque baguette est unique car elles possèdent en elle une substance qu'on ne retrouve pas deux fois. Et vous ne serez pas satisfait par une autre baguette que celle avec laquelle vous ressortirez d'ici, croyez moi. »

Le vieil homme s'écarta pour aller chercher plusieurs boites sur les étagères et revint près d'Harry. Il posa les affaires sur le petit comptoir, sortit une première baguette et la donna au plus jeune.

« Agitez là maintenant. »

Harry ne sut pas trop comment alors il fit simplement tournoyer la baguette, se sentant un peu ridicule. Ollivander secoua la tête, la reprit brusquement puis lui en mit une autre dans la main. Plusieurs baguettes passèrent sans qu'aucune ne semble convenir. Harry commençait à être désespéré, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait de lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas un client facile, indiqua Ollivander, semblant ravi. Mais pas d'inquiétude, nous trouverons. Tenez, pourquoi pas celle-ci ? Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple. »

Le garçon souffla et prit la baguette, sentant une légère chaleur envahir sa main. Il la leva alors avant de la rabaisser d'un coup. La baguette réagit, crachant une gerbe d'étincelles et éclairant brièvement les murs de la boutique. Hagrid applaudit avec force et enthousiasme.

« Bien ! Très bien Mr Potter ! s'exclama Ollivander. Et pourtant étrange… vraiment étrange….  
- Excusez-moi mais… qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? »

Il y eut un silence avant que le vendeur ne réponde.

« Ma mémoire ne m'a jamais trahie, Mr Potter, et le phénix qui a donné la plume qui est dans votre baguette a aussi fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que cette autre baguette soit précisément celle qui… vous a fait cette cicatrice. »

Harry baissa la tête vers sa baguette dont la sœur avait été la cause de ses malheurs.

« L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Mais rappelez-vous, la baguette choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire. Il me semble que vous aurez un bel avenir, Mr Potter. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a fait de grandes choses, terribles certes, mais grandioses ! »

Le garçon frissonna. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles du vieux vendeur et préféra ne plus y penser. Il paya les sept galions et se fit raccompagner à la porte de la boutique.

Comme leurs achats étaient enfin tous faits, Harry et Hagrid rejoignirent le Chaudron Baveur pour retourner dans le monde moldu. Le gardien des clefs le ramena à la gare alors que la journée se terminait elle aussi. Ils mangèrent un morceau avant qu'ils ne se séparent et Hagrid aida le garçon à monter dans le train avec ses paquets.

« Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore se sera arrangé pour que ton oncle vienne te chercher. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras une vraie chambre pour toi ! Sinon, crois-moi, ils vont m'entendre ! »

Le garçon sourit et prit l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait.

« Ton billet pour Poudlard. Tout est écrit. Je te reverrai à l'école.  
- Merci pour aujourd'hui Hagrid, et pour la chouette.  
- Pas de quoi mon garçon ! »

Le géant retourna sur le quai alors qu'on siffla le départ du train. Harry se leva de son siège pour regarder Hagrid jusqu'au bout mais le gardien des clefs avait déjà disparu. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège et ouvrit son carnet noir.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser… par rapport à ma baguette.  
- Alors n'y pense pas. C'est n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence après tout. »

Harry tourna la tête vers le paysage qui défilait, anxieux. Il était sûr de décevoir la plupart des gens qu'il rencontrerait, Draco Malfoy le premier. On s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il soit… autrement que ce qu'il était là pas un gamin chétif et binoclard. Il commençait à avoir peur.

« Harry… ne pleure pas… Je suis là non ? Je t'aiderai, promis.  
- Mais je ne vais pas me reposer sur toi tout le temps ! dit le garçon tout haut. Je dois quand même me débrouiller seul ! Et puis, il faut que je trouve un moyen de te rendre ton corps !  
- Calme-toi. Nous en reparlerons ce soir, quand tu me rejoindras. »

Tom disparu sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre ou de protester. Le garçon frotta ses yeux humides puis rangea son carnet et sa plume. Il passa le reste du trajet à regarder dehors, soupirant de temps en temps.

Quand son train arriva en gare, il fut surpris en voyant son oncle venir vers lui, jetant des regards tout autours. Sans un mot, les paquets furent ramassés, rangés dans le coffre et ils partirent en direction de Privet Drive. Le trajet fut silencieux, sans même que l'autoradio ne soit allumée, et Harry fut soulagé qu'il ne soit pas trop long. Il descendit pour aider son oncle à sortir les affaires et le suivit à l'étage, dans la quatrième chambre, débarrassée des affaires de Dudley et nettoyée. Vernon posa les paquets au sol et redescendit, toujours sans placer un mot, pour laisser son neveu ranger ses affaires.

Le soir, Harry s'allongea dans son lit, un vrai lit cette fois, et ferma les yeux pour rejoindre Tom. Celui-ci l'attendait comme d'habitude, assis sur le sol blanc, et releva la tête en sentant la présence du garçon.

« Ils ont retrouvé ta famille ?  
- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ou dit mais maintenant, j'ai droit à une chambre. Par contre, le repas était un peu… tendu. Personne n'a parlé et Dudley ne devait pas être dans son assiette… Enfin, personne ne l'était je crois.  
- Tu penses encore à cette histoire de baguette, de grandeur et toutes ces bêtises ?  
- Oui… »

Harry baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser après tout et il avait aussi imaginé trouver le moyen pour que Tom ait son propre corps de nouveau. L'adulte le prit contre lui et caressa sa tête

« N'angoisse pas comme ça… Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as vécu dans ta famille moldue, loin du monde sorcier pour être en sécurité. C'est simple et vrai. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé quand ce qui est arrivé est… arrivé. C'était même surement un coup de chance alors les gens n'ont rien à attendre de toi, c'est tout.  
- Oui mais…  
- Pas de mais. Là, tu commences à être agaçant, souffla Tom en tournant le garçon face à lui. Alors maintenant, écoute moi bien,  
- Je t'écoute toujours…  
- Silence. Tu as toujours ignoré les moqueries et les ragots des autres enfants, non ? Et bien là, ce sera pareil. Ils pourront parler autant qu'ils veulent, ils ne seront jamais proche de la vérité. Ceux qui t'approcheront à cause de ta célébrité, ils partiront d'eux même. Seront-ils déçus ? Forcément puisqu'ils t'auront fantasmé comme un super héros de bande dessinée mais au final, tu n'es qu'un enfant. Ceux qui voudront vraiment te connaitre et être amis avec toi, ils ne te laisseront pas après quelques erreurs ou maladresses, ils ne te jugeront pas. »

Harry ne répondit pas, retournant dans les bras de Tom qui devait surement avoir raison, comme toujours. Il profita du réconfort donné avant que l'adulte ne le repousse gentiment pour qu'ils fassent une partie d'échec et de dame, tout en discutant du Chemin de Traverse.

Le mois d'aout passa avec lenteur, chaleur mais surtout ennui. Harry, ignoré par sa famille, n'avait plus à s'occuper des tâches ménagères, ou du jardin alors il lisait les manuels scolaires dans sa chambre, allait se promener tranquillement, s'occupait de sa chouette baptisée Hedwige et faisait de nombreuses siestes pour rejoindre Tom. Parfois, sachant que personne ne l'attendait à l'extérieur, il restait plongé dans son inconscient plusieurs jours d'affilés mais se forçait à émerger régulièrement pour ne pas perdre conscience du temps. Et surtout, pour ne pas rater le jour le plus important.

Tom lui avait un peu parlé de l'école, sans trop en dévoiler, prétextant que découvrir soi-même était plus amusant. Ayant réussi à donner consistance au objet créé, après de nombreux efforts, Harry faisait alors apparaître les livres qu'il avait lus avec beaucoup d'attention pour que son inconscient les reforme entièrement et étudiait un peu avec son professeur particulier. Il découvrait alors un Tom très instruit et plutôt bon en explication, autant avide de lecture sur des sujets nouveaux ou simplement pour se remémorer ses propres années à Poudlard. Le garçon n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir faire de la magie.

Lors d'une de ses siestes, vers la fin des vacances, Harry engagea la discussion sur un point qu'il voulait aborder avec l'esprit en lui.

« Tom… Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a un moyen de retrouver ton corps… ? »

L'adulte fronça les sourcils et ferma le livre qu'il feuilletait. Il le regarda ensuite dans les yeux, l'air perturbé par la question.

« Je ne sais pas… Mon corps a surement été détruit lors de mon incident…  
- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi ? »

Tom détourna les yeux. C'était un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder tout de suite… voir jamais malgré le fait qu'il ne se voyait pas rester éternellement coincé dans la tête du garçon. Il ne trouvait absolument pas les motset ne savait ni comment commencer, ni comment expliquer.

« Je t'en parlerai un jour mais pas maintenant.  
- Quand je serai grand, c'est ça ? On nous dit toujours « tu comprendras quand tu seras grand ! » mima Harry. Enfin, tant pis… Mais c'est quand même injuste, moi je n'ai aucun secret pour toi.  
- Ce sont des secrets d'enfants, pas très intéressant en somme. »

Un livre lui traversa la tête et une langue fut tirée avec beaucoup de maturité. Tom leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit.

« Donne-moi un secret, n'importe lequel, que tu n'as jamais dit à personne ! insista Harry. S'il te plaiiiiit !  
- Je ne sais pas… Le fait que mon père était moldu, personne ne l'a su. Ni même ce que je… leur ai fait.  
- Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus… amusant… ?  
- Oh mais ça l'était… Voir la peur dans ses yeux alors que je le menaçais, me venger de l'injustice de ma mère abandonnée en le faisant crier de douleur et puis, enfin, le faire taire à jamais… »

Tout en parlant, Tom s'était rapproché du garçon, glissant sa main comme un serpent sur ses cheveux, sa joue et dans sa nuque, sifflant plus qu'il ne parlait. Ses yeux avaient pris leur lueur carmine, brillant dangereusement. Mais Harry ne bougea pas, le regard dur.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, lâcha-t-il. Tu aurais pu juste lui donner la trouille… »

Tom recula, reprenant contenance.

« Tu n'as vraiment plus peur de moi hein…  
- Non… Je sais que tu ne peux rien me faire. »

Le garçon baissa un peu la tête.

« Tom… Tu… n'es pas quelqu'un de gentil, n'est-ce pas… Je veux dire, au fond, ça t'embête d'être coincé ici… Et je suis sûr que tu dois m'en vouloir pour avoir détruit Voldemort, de ne plus… tuer de moldu ou de sang-de-bourbes… Parfois… je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de toi. »

L'adulte regarda devant lui, l'horizon blanc et infini s'étendant tout autour d'eux. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre, en cherchant à être honnête. Harry était bien la seule personne à lui donner ce genre d'envie alors qu'il n'avait cessé de manipuler et de mentir.

« Non, je ne suis pas une… bonne personne. Mon passé le prouve, mes actes l'appuient. Un peu comme ton cousin qui s'amusait à te persécuter, je profitais de ma puissance sur les plus faibles. Mais je te l'ai dit, passer autant de temps seul en toi m'a permis de réfléchir et ma colère de se calmer. J'aurais très bien pu te manipuler pour que tu penses comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu es bien trop jeune et je peux te raconter n'importe quoi. Mais non. Au final, je t'expose juste les faits et mon point de vu, sans te l'imposer. Je me surprends à vouloir ton avis, l'avis d'un gamin qui n'a rien vu… Je ressors apaisé de nos discussions, contrarié parfois de me faire réprimander par toi mais plus serein au final. »

Il eut un petit rire moqueur.

« J'ai l'impression de réapprendre les choses de la vie en fait, pour devenir une bonne personne. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne suis plus celui que j'étais, crois-moi. »

Harry acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'il le croyait, ce qui était peut-être une mauvaise idée, ou peut-être pas, il n'en savait rien alors il lui faisait tout simplement confiance. Tom était dangereux, il le lui avait dit mais il en parlait au passé, n'avait jamais ou alors très peu, essayé de le manipuler en expliquant les choses sans fioritures et bien que leurs avis divergent parfois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'essayait d'imposer le sien.

Et Harry savait qu'au fond, lui aussi avait changé, portant un regard moins innocent et plus dur, sans pour autant que ses convictions en soient ébranlées. Il ouvrit un livre à une page au hasard avant de le refermer.

« Est-ce que tu sais à qui on pourrait demander, pour ton corps ?  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi aussi vite, taquina Tom. Et non, je ne sais pas…  
- Le professeur Dumbledore peut-être ? Hagrid n'en dit que du bien.  
- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de lui en parler. Il y a peut-être une personne mais… Mh… Attendons d'être à Poudlard, d'accord ? »

Le garçon acquiesça et ils reprirent leur lecture en silence.

La veille du jour J, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé adresser la parole à son oncle pour lui demander de l'emmener à la gare et il n'était pas vraiment envisageable de prendre le bus comme avec Hagrid, ses affaires étant beaucoup trop nombreuses. Il tripota l'enveloppe contenant son billet qu'il avait lu plusieurs fois pour l'apprendre par cœur « Premier septembre, départ à onze heure pour Poudlard, voie 9 ¾. ». Il s'agita sur son lit sous le regard de Tom.

« Il faudra bien que tu lui demandes de toute façon, alors fait le maintenant, et non pas au dernier moment. Et ne t'inquiète pas, la voie existe. Alors bouge-toi ! »

Le garçon rechigna un peu mais finit par descendre dans le salon ou les Dursley regardaient un jeu télévisé. Il vérifia que Tom était bien avec lui puis toussota pour signaler sa présence. Il se reçut un grognement pour toute réponse.

« Oncle Vernon… Est-ce que tu voudras bien me conduire à la gare de King's Cross demain ? … pour aller à Poudlard… »

Un deuxième grognement lui indiqua un probable oui.

« Merci. Je dois y être pour le train de onze heures. Voie… 9. »

Et un autre grognement l'accompagna quand il remonta l'escalier. Tom secouait la tête devant le spectacle affligeant, se retenant de commenter.

Le lendemain, Harry ne put se retenir de se réveiller de bonne heure pour être sûr d'avoir le temps de se préparer. Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un t-shirt comme lui conseilla l'esprit puis fit le tour de la chambre au moins trois fois, vérifia cinq fois sa valise avec la liste et deux fois qu'Hedwige était prête elle aussi. Puis il attendit une bonne heure que l'oncle Vernon se lève à son tour, se prépare et charge l'énorme valise dans la voiture. Harry attacha la cage de sa chouette à l'arrière à côté de lui et, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, se fit conduire jusqu'à la gare.

« Et voilà. Je te laisse te débrouiller maintenant, j'ai d'autre chose à faire. La voie 9 est ici. » dit Vernon après avoir mis la valise et la cage sur un chariot et accompagné Harry jusqu'à l'entrée des voies.

Le garçon remercia son oncle puis sortit son billet pour le relire encore une fois. Il devait trouver la voie 9 ¾ maintenant alors que Tom refusait de l'aider. Il arpenta un peu les alentours, sans s'éloigner des voies 9 et 10. Il devait forcément y avoir un truc de magique pour que les moldus ne se rendent compte de rien alors il réfléchit, observant les alentours. Il se souvint du mur pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse mais, même avec un sort de repousse moldu, ça ne restait pas discret de sortir sa baguette en pleins milieu de la gare. Il fixait la barrière entre les tourniquets menant au deux voies puis fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Tom qui souriait simplement, assis sur la malle, et s'approcha avec son chariot. Il examina un peu la barrière et y posa sa main qui disparut soudainement.

Harry se retint de crier de joie, ayant compris. C'était complètement fou mais après tout, c'était tout à fait magique. Il recula un peu pour placer son chariot dans l'axe puis le poussa vers la barrière. Sans résistance, il traversa le passage et arriva sur la voie, où une pancarte, maintenant au-dessus de sa tête, lui indiqua « Poudlard Express – 11 heures ». En se retournant, il vit que la barrière et les tourniquets avaient été remplacés par une grande arche en fer forgé et qu'un panneau avait de marqué « Voie 9 ¾ ». Son sourire n'en fut que plus grand et il échappa un rire joyeux.

« Tu vois… c'est plus amusant de trouver soi-même, lui susurra Tom.  
- Oui. Et c'est encore plus incroyable que le mur au Chemin de Traverse. Tu m'aurais quand même aidé si je risquais de rater le train ?  
- Bien sûr, mais tu n'es pas un garçon idiot, je savais que tu pouvais trouver tout seul. »

Harry rougit un peu sous le compliment et observa la grande locomotive rouge, brillante et soufflant déjà de la fumée blanche, ainsi que l'attroupement compacte le long du quai, s'agitant près des wagons. Il déglutit un peu puis poussa son chariot pour rejoindre la foule.

* * *

**à suivre**


	5. Chapter 4 : Nouvelle maison

Bonjour !

Voila le nouveau chapitre o/

Ma beta m'a fait remarqué que Draco est... légèrement OOC mais je crois que tous les persos le seront en fait. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop tout de même ^^"

Pour les noms, j'en garde quelques uns en vo (Snape, Malfoy, Riddle, etc). Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon, si ça gène vraiment, vous savez quoi faire x)

Merci pour vos Reviews, Favories et Folower =) c'est très encourageant ! Et merci à Anaïs pour ses corrections o/

Par contre, je n'aime pas vraiment me répéter alors les questions sur slash ou non, j'y ai déjà répondu. La fic est pour le moment classé K en plus.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Voyage vers une nouvelle maison.**

Harry essaya de se frayer un chemin entre les personnes présentes, des parents serrant une dernière fois leurs enfants avant le grand départ et des camarades se retrouvant avec joie, parlant de leurs vacances. Il essaya de rejoindre le dernier wagon comme lui conseilla Tom mais un garçon lui barra la route.

« Ainsi, tu passes à côté de moi sans même me saluer ? Tu n'es vraiment pas poli, mais pour quelqu'un élevé par des moldus, ça ne m'étonne même pas.  
- Salut Malfoy, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Harry eut un sourire en coin, sans s'offenser des paroles du jeune sang pur qui lui fit signe de le suivre et le ramena vers les premiers compartiments. Il aperçut quelques regards curieux en leur direction puis accéléra un peu le pas pour se mettre au niveau du blond.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
- Dans mon wagon. Au moins, tu seras sûr d'avoir la paix car la nouvelle de ta venue aura vite faire le tour.  
- Tu crois ? Je fais pourtant attention à ce qu'on ne voit pas… tu sais quoi. »

Malfoy haussa les épaules et lui indiqua les wagons de tête.

« Les premiers sont réservés à certains professeurs qui prennent le train avec les élèves et les préfets. Ensuite, les compartiments sont pour les élèves de toutes les années, il n'y a pas vraiment de réservation. Enfin, mon père m'a réservé un compartiment bien sûr, pour que je sois tranquille et que je ne me mélange pas à la populace.  
- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus alors, et me trouver un autre wagon.  
- Enfin Potter, je t'invite, tu ne vas pas refuser ! »

Harry haussa les épaules, se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit Tom. Il ne savait pas vraiment si le jeune Malfoy l'approchait simplement pour sa célébrité ou non mais il se dit qu'après leur première rencontre, il pouvait lui donner une chance.

« Bon, d'accord. Merci Malfoy, c'est très gentil.  
- Mmh… Pas de la gentillesse mais de la charité plutôt, tu avais vraiment l'air perdu avec ton chariot. Enfin, tu as peut-être raison sur le fait qu'on ne te reconnaîtra pas. Qui pourrait imaginer le grand Potter dans des loques et l'air aussi idiot.  
- Oui bon ça va… »

Le brun commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir accepté Malfoy était si énervant avec sa voix traînante et à le rabaisser ainsi. Le blond remarquant son air sombre, se racla la gorge.

« Enfin… Nous aurons le temps d'en parler… Ah, père ! Où est Dobby ? Il faut monter la valise de mon ami dans mon compartiment.  
- Je l'ai renvoyé, rappelle-le. Mais présente-moi plutôt ton… ami ? »

La voix froide de Mr Malfoy fit frissonner un peu Harry qui se tourna vers lui. Il n'y avait pas que la voix d'ailleurs qui était froide les yeux, gris comme ceux du fils étaient aussi chaleureux qu'un congélateur ouvert.

« Père, je te présente Harry Potter, je t'avais bien dit l'avoir rencontré chez Mme Guipure. Potter, voici mon père, Lucius Malfoy.  
- Qui était bien un suivant du Lord Noir… Fais attention à lui, dit Tom, toujours sur la valise. On ne sait jamais…  
- Enchanté Mr Malfoy. » amorça timidement le brun en tendant sa petite main.

Comme le fils à la boutique, Malfoy senior détailla le garçon face à lui. Un coin de sa bouche s'étira dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler un sourire, ou presque, et il prit enfin la main tendue dans la sienne gantée de noir, avec délicatesse comme s'il tenait de la porcelaine fine, pendant que Draco s'occupait de faire monter les affaires du brun, dérangeant Tom sans le savoir.

« Un plaisir, Mr Potter… Mon fils m'a parlé de votre petite entrevue, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Vous avez vécu avec des… moldus à ce qu'il m'a dit.  
- Oui, c'est bien ça, dans la famille de ma mère. Ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Que Draco soit ami avec moi. Il m'a dit que vous étiez très sélectifs dans le choix de vos fréquentations et des siennes. »

Encore une fois, Tom lui soufflait quoi dire sans qu'il ne sache comment ça finirait. Le sourire sarcastique du père s'élargit, les mains bien posées sur sa canne au pommeau argenté en forme de tête de serpent.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter. Draco sait lui aussi choisir ses amis. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Draco, je dois y aller. J'attends ton hibou ce soir. »

L'homme adressa un dernier signe de tête à Harry puis se détourna, se frayant facilement un passage parmi les personnes présentes. Le garçon souffla après l'échange tendu et déstabilisant puis se tourna vers son chariot vide.

« Viens Potter, le train va bientôt partir.  
- Tu… as réussi à monter mes affaires ? fit Harry, incrédule.  
- … il y a vraiment beaucoup de chose à t'apprendre… »

Malfoy souffla dramatiquement avant de sourire, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Le brun monta dans le train juste au moment où on siffla le départ, et il le rejoignit dans le compartiment où il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes assises qui levèrent les yeux à son entrée avant de l'ignorer. Le blond le conduisit ensuite dans un autre compartiment plus petit, après avoir salué quelques élèves, et s'assit près de la fenêtre, imité par Harry juste en face.

« Tu ne veux pas mettre ton uniforme maintenant ? C'est assez gênant de te voir dans ces… choses. Ta valise est sous la banquette. »

Harry soupira avec humeur et se releva. Il sortit son uniforme, se changea et se rassit. Bon, Malfoy avait peut-être eut raison avec des vêtements à sa taille, il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise. Pendant ce temps, le blond avait sorti sa baguette et lancé un sort sur la porte avant de sortir quelques sucreries de sa poche.

« C'est mieux, dit-il en jugeant la nouvelle tenue du brun.  
- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire de la magie hors de l'école ?  
- Le train est considéré comme une extension de l'école alors ça ne pose pas de problème. Mais plus important, pourquoi tu portes ces vêtements qui ne ressemblent à rien ?  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler…  
- Mon père m'a dit que les Potter n'étaient pas des miséreux pourtant. Alors j'aimerais bien comprendre. »

Un nouveau soupir de la part du brun. Il s'adossa et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? D'accord. Mon oncle et ma tante détestent la magie et tout ce qui concerne le monde magique. Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai dormi dans un placard et j'ai dû faire les tâches ménagères quand j'ai été assez grand pour le faire. Et alors que mon cousin était gâté comme un prince, moi je n'avais le droit qu'à ses vieux vêtements beaucoup trop grand et des jouets cassés. J'ai su que j'étais un sorcier quand j'ai eu ma lettre, comme les nés moldus. Satisfait ? »

Il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois pendant sa tirade, le visage sombre derrière ses lunettes, alors que Malfoy mangeait tranquillement. Il finit par tourner la tête vers lui, agacé qu'il ne réagisse pas.

« Et alors ? Tu ne te moques pas ? Pas de phrase méchante sur les moldus non plus ?  
- Non… J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi toi, que beaucoup considèrent comme un héros, vis aussi mal.  
- Pour ma sécurité apparemment… Je n'ai vraiment plus envie de parler de ça.  
- Très bien, ne t'énerve pas. Tu en veux ? Ma mère me les a achetés pour le voyage. »

Harry attrapa une boite au hasard en remerciant le blond et fronça les sourcils. Chocogrenouille, lut-il. Il ouvrit la boite pour découvrir une grenouille en chocolat comme il pouvait s'en douter mais il sursauta en voyant la sucrerie bouger.

« C'est une vraie grenouille ?! s'exclama-t-il, dégoûté.  
- Mais non idiot, c'est un enchantement pour qu'elle bouge, rit Malfoy. Mange-la avant qu'elle ne s'échappe. »

Harry sourit de sa propre bêtise et attrapa le faux batracien qui commençait à vouloir sortir de sa boite. Il hésita un peu avant de lui croquer la tête avec quelques remords puis la finit entièrement.

« C'est délicieux !  
- En fait c'en était une vraie, répliqua le blond avec sérieux.  
- Menteur. Je ne suis pas totalement stupide non plus. La preuve, j'ai deviné moi-même où se trouvait l'entrée de la voie.  
- Le garde-chasse n'était pas avec toi ?  
- Non, mais je crois qu'il avait oublié de me dire pour la barrière. Enfin, heureusement que j'ai deviné, sinon, j'aurais pu louper le train. Tiens, la photo de la carte, elle bouge… »

Harry scruta attentivement le visage de Dumbledore qui lui souriait sur la carte qu'il venait de trouver dans la boite de chocogrenouille, la retourna et lut :

« Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège Poudlard.

Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »

« Et tu devras t'en méfier aussi… lui dit Tom qui s'était installé près de lui. Il ne doit pas savoir pour moi, sinon, il essayera sûrement de me détruire, soi-disant pour ta sécurité. Ecoute-le, mais ne te fies pas aveuglément à lui. Je te laisse maintenant puisque le jeune Malfoy te tiens compagnie… Viens me prévenir quand vous arriverez.  
- Ça va ? demanda le blond, voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait plus alors que l'esprit disparaissait.  
- Oui, je lisais les informations sur le professeur Dumbledore.  
- Mon père dit qu'il est trop vieux pour être encore directeur et qu'il est un peu fou… Voire complètement fou.  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois. Il avait l'air... normal. Tu as l'air de beaucoup écouter ton père. Tu n'essayes jamais de faire ton propre avis ? »

Malfoy ne répondit pas, apparemment confus. Il mangea plutôt une dragée à la place avant de grimacer, ce qui fit rire le brun.

« Ah ! Je déteste ces fichues dragées ! Je suis tombé sur radis et je déteste le radis ! Tiens, si tu les veux, elles sont toutes à toi. A chaque fois ma mère en achète alors que je lui dis que je n'aime pas ça. »

Harry examina le sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu. Il en prit une poignée puis regarda les différentes couleurs avant d'en choisir une jolie rouge. Il la goûta et sourit, ou plutôt, continua de sourire, étonné.

« Tomate, rit-il. C'est vraiment incroyable. Même les bombons sont magiques, c'est fou !  
- Si tu t'excites comme ça pour un rien, tu n'as pas fini. Tu es dans le monde magique maintenant Potter, alors forcément que tout est magique ! Enfin, moi je n'y trouve plus rien de très impressionnant, puisque j'y vis depuis la naissance, je ne me rends pas forcément compte.  
- Je me calmerai peut-être après avoir tout vu, plaisanta Harry. Au fait ! Tu ne m'as pas dit pour la valise. Tu as utilisé la magie ?  
- Non, j'ai un elfe de maison bien sûr. Toutes les familles de sang pur en ont. Tu sais ce qu'est un elfe de maison ?  
- Euh… non, mentit le brun pour être un peu crédible alors que Tom lui avait parlé de quelques créatures magiques, surtout quand il lui avait dit que son oncle le traitait pire qu'un elfe de maison.  
- Ce sont des serviteurs, très pratiques puisqu'ils utilisent aussi la magie. Enfin, je crois que c'est une magie différente. On peut leur demander tout ce qu'on veut et ils s'occupent de la maison sans jamais se plaindre ! Ils sont très dévoués et loyaux.  
- Mmh… Argl ! Poivre ! »

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent d'eau alors que sa bouche le chauffait. Il avait continué de manger dragée par dragée, ne se préoccupant pas trop de la couleur. Il était tombé sur bien des goûts étranges comme gazon, haricots rouges ou encore sardine, et parfois il avait eu de bonnes surprises en goûtant fraise, orange, nougat ou même réglisse. Mais le coup du poivre le fit arrêter une bonne fois pour toute et il posa la boite à côté de lui, sous le regard goguenard de Malfoy.

Les deux compères relevèrent la tête quand on frappa à leur porte et Malfoy leva le sort pour permettre à la personne d'entrer. Un grand garçon noir au visage séduisant entra, un journal à la main.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le journal Malfoy, mais apparemment, des voleurs ont tenté l'impossible.  
- Le manoir de mon père est impossible à pénétrer par effraction, je te l'ai déjà dit Zabini.  
- Je ne te parle pas de ça, souffla le nouveau venu. Je te parle de Gringotts. »

Il donna le journal au blond qui l'ouvrit paresseusement tandis qu'Harry s'était redressé, intrigué.

« On m'a dit qu'il fallait être fou pour essayer de voler des gobelins…  
- Et il n'a pas tort. Ces créatures sont très rancunières et protègent leur trésor farouchement. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils usent de magie noire et de bêtes interdites. Au fait, je suis Blaise Zabini.  
- Harry Potter, » répliqua le brun en serrant la main tendue.

Zabini le fixa un court instant puis, l'air de rien, retourna son attention sur Malfoy qui venait de finir de lire l'article. Harry en fut un peu déstabilisé par autant d'indifférence mais au final, il ne s'en plaignit pas.

« Aucune piste et rien de volé. Avec les coffres remplit qu'il y a, c'est étonnant. Peut-être que mon père en saura un peu plus. Je dois lui envoyer un hibou ce soir de toute façon. »

Il rendit le journal à son propriétaire qui sortit du compartiment. Harry fronça un peu les sourcils, curieux de savoir ce qui poussait des personnes à se mettre apparemment autant en danger pour finir par repartir les mains vides.

« Curieux n'est-ce pas. Enfin, heureusement qu'ils ne nous ont rien volé, car se mettre à dos les Malfoy, c'est beaucoup d'ennuis en perspectives, tu peux me croire.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ton père ?  
- Il travaille au ministère. Il fait aussi parti du conseil d'administration alors Dumbledore à intérêt à faire attention. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il se demandait que ferait Malfoy sans son père, à toujours parler de lui. Mais cette pensée, au lieu de l'amuser, finit par le rendre un peu triste. Il se demandait comment aurait été sa vie à lui avec ses parents. Si Malfoy se rendit compte de l'état du brun, il n'en dit rien et attendit patiemment.

« Je vais me changer, on arrive bientôt.  
- Mh… ah, vraiment ?  
- Oui. »

Peu de temps après, alors que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, une voix retentit dans le train annonçant l'arrivée en gare dans cinq minutes et qu'il fallait laisser les bagages à leur place. Malfoy se leva pour rejoindre le couloir où plusieurs élèves se massaient contre les vitres. Ils descendirent enfin sur le quai, leur excitation rafraîchie par la nuit enfin tombée, et attendirent, ne sachant quoi faire. Puis une voix forte et familière au brun retentit, prenant toute l'attention.

« Les premières années, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît ! »

Hagrid faisait de grands signes pour montrer la direction à prendre. Harry essaya de se faufiler parmi les enfants agités et même apeurés par leur nouvel environnement, réussissant enfin à rejoindre Hagrid avec un sourire.

« Bonsoir Hagrid.  
- Ah, Harry, ça va ? Prêt à voir Poudlard ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Alors on va y aller. Toutes les premières années sont là ? Bien, suivez-moi et attention où vous mettez les pieds ! »

Les élèves se mirent en route à la suite du géant, trébuchant parfois dans le chemin étroit et sombre. Pensant être au cœur d'une épaisse forêt, Harry regardait de nouveau tout autour de lui, imaginant des créatures fabuleuses sortir d'entre les arbres. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il trébucha maladroitement sur une pierre et se rattrapa à la première personne venue.

« Je suis désolé…  
- Pas grave, on y voit vraiment rien hein. »

Le garçon qui l'avait rattrapé était un grand dadais aux taches de rousseur et au sourire jovial, et Harry reprit la marche en faisant un peu plus attention là où il mettait les pieds.

« Il aurait fallu des lampes pour nous éclairer, ou peut-être des lucioles magiques ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai que ce serait plus pratique ! Je m'appelle Ron Weasley.  
- Harry Potter.  
- Oh ! Alors c'est vrai ? Tu étais dans le train ? Je ne voulais pas croire Fred, un de mes frangins, mais apparemment, il t'avait entendu parler avec Malfoy. »

Le nom du blond hautain avait été prononcé avec un léger dégout et Harry haussa les épaules.

« J'étais avec lui oui, je l'avais déjà rencontré sur le chemin de traverse et aujourd'hui, il m'a proposé de venir avec lui dans son wagon.  
- Alors on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner ensemble… dit Weasley, maussade.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Et bah… Mon père et celui de Malfoy se détestent… On est tous des sorciers dans ma famille mais ces aristos nous insultent à cause… de… notre pauvreté. Et mon père adore tous les trucs moldus en plus alors ils se moquent de lui.  
- Ce n'est pas très gentil. Enfin, ça ne me concerne pas vraiment ces histoires alors je traîne avec qui je veux. »

Harry lui donna un sourire confiant, ayant envie de connaître tout le monde au final. On ne pouvait pas savoir qui était de meilleures fréquentations qu'un autre si on ne les connaissait pas, comme lui dirait Tom. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Mince ! J'ai oublié de le prévenir !  
- Qui ?  
- Euh… Mon oncle. J'ai oublié de lui dire que ma… fenêtre n'est pas fermée. »

Ron haussa les épaules et regarda devant lui, curieux, après qu'un grand « Ooooh ! » se soit élevé de la file de nouveaux élèves. Harry l'imita pour découvrir un grand lac sombre et de l'autre côté, un immense château aux nombreuses tours, au sommet d'une colline. Il referma la bouche qu'il avait oubliée avoir ouverte, comme beaucoup d'autre.

« Bien, maintenant, montez à quatre maximum dans les barques ! » lança Hagrid en désignant la ligne de canots le long de la rive.

Il monta dans celui de Ron, d'une fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et d'un garçon à l'air déprimé. Le roux le renseigna en lui disant que c'était Neville Londubat et qu'il avait perdu son crapaud. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Hagrid lança un fort « En avant ! » et les barques commencèrent à glisser sur l'eau dans un même mouvement. Harry prétexta ne pas se sentir bien sur l'eau pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même et alla prévenir Tom qu'ils étaient sur le lac noir proche de Poudlard.

Les barques s'engouffrèrent dans une large ouverture taillée dans la roche et dans un long tunnel peu éclairé qui semblait les conduire sous le château. Les élèves purent enfin reposer pied à terre dans une crique souterraine au sol rocheux. Vérifiant que les enfants n'oubliaient rien, Hagrid sortit un crapaud d'une des barques.

« Trévor ! s'écria alors Neville en tendant les mains vers le géant qui le lui rendit.  
- Fais un peu plus attention mon garçon. Par ici maintenant ! »

Hagrid leva sa lampe pour les mener sur un chemin creusé dans la roche qui les conduisit à une vaste pelouse s'étendant jusqu'au château. Ils atteignirent ensuite l'entrée après une volée de marches et après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était encore présent et avait bien suivi, Hagrid frappa trois coups à l'énorme porte en chêne massif qui s'ouvrit sans attendre.

Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, tirés en arrière en un chignon, se tenait dans l'encadrement, habillée d'une longue robe vert émeraude. Elle scruta chaque élève avec un air sévère derrière des lunettes à la monture rectangulaire, laissant deviner qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier.

« Voici les élèves de première année, Professeur McGonagall, annonça le géant.  
- Merci, Hagrid. Je m'en occupe. »

Elle se détourna sans un mot, suivie par les élèves, et marcha d'un pas sec dans le hall. Hall qui était tellement immense qu'Harry s'en sentit encore plus petit et eut même le vertige en levant la tête vers le plafond, si haut qu'on avait du mal à l'apercevoir vraiment. La sorcière les mena dans l'entrée puis dans une petite salle d'attente où ils pouvaient entendre la rumeur de centaines de voix par une porte située à droite.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Avant que le banquet ne commence, vous allez passer par une répartition dans les différentes maisons. C'est une cérémonie très importante chaque année car tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Les cours, les dortoirs et la salle commune pour vos temps libres sera propre à la maison à laquelle vous appartiendrez. »

Elle nomma les quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, et le système de point pour la coupe à la fin de l'année. Tom lui en avait déjà parlé en discutant du livre _L'Histoire de Poudlard _alors Harry ne fut pas surprit. Il attendait simplement avec impatience, et était surtout curieux de savoir comment se passait la répartition, point que l'esprit ne lui avait pas révélé.

« Fred m'a dit que les tests faisaient mal, couina Ron, anxieux lui aussi. Mais je crois qu'il se moquait plutôt de moi… »

La fille toute ébouriffé qui avait partagé leur barque était en train de marmonner ce qui ressemblait à des sorts, se demandant lequel serait utile pour le test. Le brun se força à garder son calme comme Tom, tout à fait impassible et scrutait juste les alentours avec un peu de nostalgie sûrement.

Soudain, plusieurs élèves crièrent de surprise en voyant des formes d'un blanc nacré traverser les murs. Les fantômes ne jetèrent pas un regard aux nouveaux élèves apeurés, se disputant sur un sujet inconnu.

« Il faut oublier et lui pardonner. Pourquoi ne pas lui donner une deuxième chance, dit l'un des fantômes, ressemblant à un moine bedonnant.  
- Deuxième chance ? Nous lui en avons donné bien plus que deux, à cet esprit frappeur. Tiens, les nouveaux première année. La répartition va bientôt commencer, allons-y. »

Les fantômes traversèrent le mur opposé à celui par lequel ils étaient apparus, certains saluant les élèves qui n'osaient plus bouger. Le professeur McGonagall revint dans la petite salle et frappa dans ses mains pour ravoir l'attention des enfants.

« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi. »

Elle les fit de nouveau traverser le hall et franchir une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle où des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables parallèles et une cinquième dans le fond. Sur les tables brillaient des assiettes et des gobelets d'or devant chaque étudiant assis et également devant les places vides qui accueilleraient leurs nouveaux camarades.

Le professeur McGonagall disposa les nouveaux élèves en face de la table des professeurs puis alla chercher un tabouret sur lequel elle posa un vieux chapeau pointu. Le silence se fit, presque pesant alors que les première année attendaient qu'on leur dise quoi faire. Alors le chapeau bougea pour se mettre à chanter

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête  
__Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
__Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
__Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
__Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
__Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
__Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
__Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
__Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
__Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
__Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
__Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
__Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard  
__Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
__Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
__Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
__Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
__Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
__Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Tout le monde avait écouté religieusement et applaudissait à présent avec force alors que le Choixpeau s'inclinait.

« Mettre un chapeau… c'est ça le test ? Mes frères se sont bien moqués de moi tiens… » râla Ron, mais avec du soulagement dans la voix.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança avec un long rouleau de parchemin à la main qu'elle déroula un peu.

« A votre nom, vous viendrez mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez. Abbot, Hannah ! »

La jeune fille sortit du rang avec peu d'assurance, les joues roses de gêne et mit le chapeau sur sa tête avant de s'asseoir. Après un court instant, le Choixpeau cria un fort « Poufsouffle ! » et la jeune fille se releva sous des applaudissements venant de la table à sa droite qu'elle rejoignit.

Et la liste d'élève se continua avec le même schéma, le Choixpeau prenant parfois un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir. Hermione Granger, la fille ébouriffé qui marmonnait une liste impressionnante de sort, fut répartie à Gryffondor, comme Neville qui dut revenir remettre le Choixpeau qu'il avait oublié de retirer.

Quand Malfoy fut appelé, il avança sans intimidation et serein, sûr de lui, sachant déjà où il irait. A peine le Choixpeau eut-il frôlé sa tête qu'il s'écria « Serpentard ! ». Le blond descendit, la mine fière et rejoignit sa table, adressant un léger regard à Harry.

Les élèves continuèrent à passer les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que les noms commençant par « P » n'arrivent. Harry ne savait pas dans quelle maison il serait réparti et était impatient d'aller s'asseoir, commençant à avoir faim. Puis enfin, son nom retentit dans la Grande Salle.

« Harry Potter ! »

Des murmures s'élevèrent d'un peu partout, devant un léger brouhaha. Tout le monde se déplaçait sur les bancs pour essayer de voir le garçon qui avançait, gêné de toute cette attention, vers le tabouret, accompagné secrètement par l'esprit de Tom. Une fois sur sa tête, le Choixpeau lui cacha la vue et commença à parler doucement.

« Etrange… Quel étrange esprit nous avons là.- Ne l'envoie pas à Serpentard, ordonna alors Tom.  
- Un esprit que je reconnais… Tom Marvollo Riddle, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Ne l'envoie pas à Serpentard, tu es influencé par ma présence en lui.  
- Peut-être… Mais pourtant, ce garçon à toutes les qualités pour y être, même en écartant ton esprit Tom. Il suivrait un chemin de grandeur !  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux moi, osa Harry dans ses pensées, espérant se faire entendre.  
- Vraiment ? Bien alors il ne reste plus que… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le dernier mot se répercuta sur les murs de la grande salle juste avant une ovation des plus bruyantes. Harry reposa alors le Choixpeau et se dirigea vers sa table, jetant un coup d'œil vers Malfoy. Ce dernier avait un air sombre en le fixant, aussi il haussa les épaules avec un sourire contrit, montrant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. En s'asseyant, un rouquin à l'air solennel lui sera la main et se présenta en tant que Préfet du nom de Percy Weasley. Harry devina que ce devait être un des frères de Ron, comme les deux jumeaux, également roux et Weasley, scandant à tu tête « Potter avec nous ».

Les élèves qui restaient furent répartis après que le silence soit revenu, Ron rejoignant les Gryffondor et Zabini les Serpentard, allant de suite parler avec Malfoy. Le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin, reprit le Choixpeau et le tabouret pour les emporter. Elle revint peut après pour s'installer à droite d'un large fauteuil en or massif où était assis Albus Dumbledore dont la chevelure argenté brillait autant que les fantômes. En faisant le tour de la table, Harry aperçut Hagrid qui lui envoya un signe de la main et un clin d'œil, ainsi que le professeur Quirell, portant un grand turban violet bizarre.

Le directeur se leva, le visage rayonnant et les bras largement ouverts, semblant heureux de voir tous les élèves réunis devant lui.

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Merci bien. »

Et il se rassit sous les applaudissements de tous et des cris de joie. Harry eut envie de rire mais se retint pour ne pas paraître impolie.

« Il est… un peu fou non ? demanda-t-il.  
- Peut-être bien, répondit Percy, mais c'est un génie. Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Je te sers ? »

Harry tendit son assiette, émerveillé par la quantité de nourriture apparue. Il avait posé sa question à haute voix à Tom sans se rendre compte mais, en le cherchant des yeux, il vit qu'il n'était plus là. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, sachant qu'il le retrouverait cette nuit pour parler de la journée et surtout de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le Choixpeau.

A la place, il se contenta de bien remplir son assiette pour manger à sa faim avec des choses qu'il aimait, oubliant que pendant toutes ses années, Dudley se précipitait de se goinfrer pour l'en empêcher. Il écoutait les bavardages des autres étudiants, Seamus disant qu'il était moitié moitié, Neville parlant de son grand-oncle qui essayait par tout le moyen de vérifier s'il n'était pas moldu, Hermione discutant avec Percy des cours.

Quand chacun eut bien mangé, les plats disparurent et les assiettes redevinrent aussi propres qu'avant le repas pour laisser place au dessert, varié au possible. Harry se servit de nouveau sans se demander s'il avait encore de la place dans l'estomac et mangea encore avec bon appétit. Il finit par déposer les armes à la moitié de son assiette, se rendant compte qu'il avait eu les yeux bien plus gros que le ventre.

Harry jeta un regard à la grande table des professeurs qui discutaient entre eux, les observant sans arrières pensées, l'un après l'autre, essayant de deviner la matière qu'ils enseigneraient. Soudain, l'un d'eux le regarda dans les yeux un homme aux cheveux gras, au nez crochu et le teint cireux. Harry sursauta, surpris et sentit une sensation étrange en lui alors il détourna aussitôt le regard, méfiant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Percy.

« Qui est-ce ? Le professeur qui parle avec Quirell.  
- Oh, tu connais déjà ce professeur ? Enfin, pour ta question, c'est le professeur Snape qui veut le poste qu'occupe Quirell. Ça fait un moment qu'il le veut d'ailleurs et il en connait un rayon en magie noire. »

Harry tourna à nouveau la tête vers le professeur mais celui-ci ne le regardait plus, alors il laissa le sujet de côté. Il garda juste l'impression que l'homme ne l'aimait pas, sans savoir pourquoi.

Les desserts connurent le même sort que les plats de résistance et disparurent des assiettes. Albus Dumbledore se leva alors et le silence se fit de nouveau.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous bien rassasiés, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots sur le règlement intérieur. Les élèves de première année doivent savoir, et bien se souvenir, qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège, à tous et à toutes sans exception. Et certains de nos élèves plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir aussi, finit-il en se tournant vers les jumeaux Weasley, le regard étincelant. Il reprit. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs, entre les cours. La sélection de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine et auprès de Madame Bibine. Et enfin, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit également, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Personne ne rit, comprenant que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Percy fronçait les sourcils, comme contrarié.

« D'habitude, il donne une bonne explication pour les endroits interdits, comme la forêt, remplie de bêtes féroces. Il n'a rien dit aux préfets.  
- Et maintenant, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège que chacun entonnera sur son air préféré ! » s'écria Dumbledore avec enthousiasme, apparemment peu partagé des autres professeurs.

Un coup de baguette plus tard et les paroles de la chanson furent formés par un ruban d'or tandis que les élèves commencèrent à chanter dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Les jumeaux Weasley terminèrent en dernier avec la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie, accompagné par Dumbledore marquant la cadence avec sa baguette magique.

« Magnifique magie qu'est la musique. Maintenant au lit ! Tout le monde dehors ! »

Harry suivit les camarades de sa maison et de son année, pressé de rejoindre son lit tellement il était fatigué. Il traîna paresseusement son regard sur les tableaux, rendant mollement les salutations et les sourires qu'ils lui offrirent. Après de nombreux passages cachés derrière des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants, des escaliers et des couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame dans une robe de soie rose.

« Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Caput Draconis » dit Percy

Le tableau pivota aussitôt, laissant voir un trou rond découpé dans le mur où ils s'engouffrèrent. Harry ne fit pas vraiment attention à la salle commune qui avait pourtant l'air accueillante et suivit les garçons qui montaient à leur dortoir. Il découvrit les valises déjà amenées devant des lits à baldaquin aux rideaux de velours rouge. Trop fatigué pour s'émerveiller ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit avec bonheur. Il n'entendit même pas Ron lui parler et râler sur son rat, s'endormant comme une masse et oubliant même de retirer ses lunettes. Ce dernier point n'était pas très grave, après tout, car depuis qu'il rejoignait Tom pendant son sommeil, il ne s'était plus jamais agité dans son lit, comme apaisé. Il ne faisait même plus de cauchemar.


	6. Chapter 5 : Injustice et Préjudice

**Bonsoir !**

Voici enfin la suite ! Je remercie toujours Anaïs qui corrige mes chapitres dans sa grande bonté *envoie des fleurs* et aussi tous les revieweurs ! Votre avis m'importe beaucoup alors merci pour prendre le temps de me le donner à chaque fois ! (merci aussi pour les favs et les follows, bien sûr ^^)

Apparemment, le fait qu'on ne peut pas vraiment cerner Tom est perturbant. Alors je ne dirais qu'une seule chose : ... héhé 8'D

Enfin voila, j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse lire o/

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

**Injustice et Préjudice.**

Tom regardait le plafond blanc ressemblant à celui du placard qu'avait connu son hôte pendant plus de dix ans de sa vie. Il réfléchissait à une réponse à la question que lui poserait forcément Harry, par rapport au Choixpeau et le fait qu'il avait refusé son envoi à Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux avec un sourire sarcastique car au final, il savait que si aucune réponse ne lui venait, il aurait juste à dire « Fais-moi confiance. » dont se contenterait le garçon.

« Tom ! »

Il se redressa en souriant et attrapa Harry qui se jetait sur lui, le serrant contre lui par réflexe, ne s'étonnant plus vraiment d'arriver à donner autant d'affection à ce gosse. L'âme d'Harry le changeait, le façonnait sans qu'il ne sache le résultat et il y ressentait une certaine peur. Peur pour plus tard…

« … et j'ai mangé un scorpion avec du piment qui m'a tué et je suis revenu à la vie pour danser la macaréna tout nu devant Dumbledore.  
- Hein ?  
- Tu ne m'écoutais pas hein… souffla Harry.  
- Excuse-moi. Tu peux recommencer.  
- Je ne sais même plus ce que je disais de toute façon. Je peux te poser une question à la place ?  
- Pas la peine, je sais ce que tu veux savoir.  
- Tu vas y répondre… ? hésita Harry, espérant que l'esprit ne lui cacherait pas ça non plus.  
- Oui. Le Choixpeau est influencé par mon esprit et je suis un véritable Serpentard dans l'âme alors j'ai dû intervenir. »

Il comprit immédiatement que la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Harry avait les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il réfléchissait et que quelque chose ne lui paraissait pas clair. Tom sourit, aimant bien que le garçon ne se laisse pas mener en bateau et qu'il pense par lui-même.

« Dumbledore semblait également bien trop intéressé par ta répartition. Et n'oublie pas que tu es un héros, t'envoyer à Serpentard, là où le Lord Noir avait été à son époque, aurait fait jaser tous les élèves et professeurs. Ils auraient surement pensé que tu es maudit, ou quelque chose du genre. Voir même possédé par le mal. »

Le regard que lui lança Harry lui fit regretter ses derniers mots. Il garda un air calme mais réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Non vraiment, c'était très bien que le garçon réfléchisse mais qu'il le fasse raisonnablement ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour qu'il soupçonne quelque chose ! Tom changea de sujet.

« De toute façon, tu es mieux dans la maison de Gryffondor. Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas dans ton intention de faire de grandes choses et il y a surement beaucoup d'enfant de mangemort chez les verts et argents, qui pourraient te bousculer tout au long de l'année. Je ne dis pas qu'ils le sont tous où qu'il y en a pas ailleurs… mais beaucoup des suivants du Lord noir était chez Serpentard.  
- Le quatrième fondateur préférait les vrais sorciers, comme vous le dites, toi et Malfoy, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Tu retiens bien mes leçons, c'est bien.  
- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le rabâcher surtout. »

Harry se prit une pichenette en punition et fut éjecté des genoux qui lui servaient de chaise. Il se leva en tirant la langue et en traitant Tom de « Faux sang pur arriéré ! » avant de s'enfuir en courant pour ne pas se faire massacrer par l'esprit furieux. La course poursuite dura un moment, avant de finir par un mini combat de chatouilles où Harry y déclara forfait, suppliant l'adulte d'arrêter. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, à reprendre leur souffle.

« Il y a un professeur à qui tu pourras peut-être parler de moi… Mais je dis bien peut-être. Je te préviendrai. »

Harry acquiesça mollement puis posa sa tête contre son torse en fermant un peu les yeux. Ils se reposèrent un moment avant de se bouger pour jouer ou lire.

Le lendemain se révéla assez gênant pour Harry. Beaucoup d'élèves le dévisageaient, le montraient du doigt ou faisaient exprès de le croiser plusieurs fois dans les couloirs. On chuchotait à son passage, on se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, on s'arrêtait presque de vivre. On aurait pu penser que c'était flatteur mais pour le garçon, c'était simplement… dérangeant. Il n'était qu'un gosse mais on en faisait tout un plat. Ron qui l'accompagnait semblait aussi un peu gêné par toute cette attention et parlait de tout ce qu'il pouvait remarquer dans les couloirs ou sur les murs dans Poudlard pour les distraire un peu.

Grâce à Tom, les deux garçons réussirent à plus ou moins se repérer dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les salles de classe mais l'esprit refusait parfois de les aider, préférant se moquer de leur panique. Mais à force, Harry avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'il retourne dans son subconscient contre sa volonté. Plutôt que de s'en offenser, mais avec un peu de bouderie tout de même, Tom lui avait simplement dit qu'il affûtait son propre esprit et qu'il le contrôlait de mieux en mieux tout comme sa magie comme le prouva le cours de métamorphose.

Le professeur McGonagall avait été stricte et directe dès le premier cours, avec une petite démonstration de métamorphose en changeant son bureau en cochon puis en lui redonnant sa forme d'origine. Après des explications ressemblant plus à un charabia pour presque tout le monde, elle avait donné à chacun une allumette qu'ils devaient changer en aiguille qu'Harry réussi plus ou moins. Son allumette avait simplement prit une couleur argentée, contrairement à Hermione dont le bout de la sienne s'était affiné. Mais les deux élèves étaient les seuls à avoir eu un résultat et eurent un léger sourire de leur professeur.

Ce qui rassura Harry dans les autres cours également, c'était le nombre de chose à apprendre que même Ron n'avait pas l'air de connaître du tout et qui ne tirait pas avantage de son appartenance à une vieille famille sorcière. Il se sentait alors plus détendu et écoutait attentivement les professeurs. Sauf peut-être celui de l'Histoire de la magie, un fantôme parlant d'une voix monocorde et endormant toute sa classe.

Vendredi matin, Harry reçut pour la première fois du courrier depuis la rentrée. Il s'était habitué à voir les hiboux et les chouettes arriver dans la Grande Salle pour venir déposer lettres et paquets à leur propriétaire. Il avait deux lettres. La première était d'Hagrid, apportée par Hedwige qui grignota un bout de toast en attendant, l'invitant à prendre le thé avec lui dans l'après-midi de libre. Il emprunta une plume pour griffonner sa réponse positive et rendit le mot à sa chouette qui repartit.

La deuxième lettre l'étonna un peu plus. Apporté par un grand-duc, l'enveloppe portait un cachet stylisé représentant un « M ». Il secoua la tête devant tant de cérémonie et lu la lettre.

_Potter,_

_Puisque tu n'as rien à faire cet après-midi, je t'accorde un peu de mon temps libre pour que nous discutions de cette première semaine mais surtout de tes fréquentations douteuses. J'attends ta réponse._

_Draco Malfoy._

Il leva les yeux aux ciels et chiffonna la lettre. Il prit le temps de finir son petit-déjeuner en surveillant que le blond était encore à sa table également et il se leva. Il prévint Ron qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentard dans le silence puisqu'apparemment, tout le monde semblait intrigué de son action. Il sourit en voyant l'air perplexe de Malfoy et arriva enfin à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour Malfoy. Merci pour ta lettre mais tu aurais pu venir me voir tu sais. Je suis occupé cet après-midi alors on peut manger ensemble ce soir à la place, si tu veux.  
- Tu es un Gryffondor, tu ne peux pas manger à la table des Serpentards, cracha un des élèves.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Ce ne sont que des tables, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Malfoy. Enfin, on peut se mettre ensemble pour le cours suivant, on l'a en commun. »

Tout le monde attendait maintenant la réponse de Malfoy, légèrement rose de gêne à cause de tous les regards posés sur lui. Même les professeurs semblaient attentifs. Il se leva avec ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Tu n'as aucune éthique Potter, surement à cause de tes moldus. Il faut vraiment que j'arrange ça. »

Le brun sourit en haussant de nouveau les épaules et suivit le vert et argent hors de la salle. Ils entendirent le brouhaha reprendre de plus belle à l'intérieur, parfaitement conscients du sujet principal. Les deux s'éloignèrent en silence pour descendre dans les cachots, avant que Malfoy ne prenne la parole.

« Il faut toujours que tu profites de ta célébrité hein, Potter. Tu ne pouvais pas répondre en renvoyant mon hibou, non, il faut que monsieur le héros vienne me mettre la honte devant tout le monde.  
- Je trouve que tu t'en es bien tiré pourtant. Et puis, je trouvais ta façon de faire vraiment idiote. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir dans un couloir ? On s'est croisé plusieurs fois.  
- Et pourquoi, moi, j'aurais dû venir voir Sa majesté Potter ? Tu prends la grosse tête, idiot de Gryffondor.  
- Oh arrête. Comment voulais-tu que moi, je vienne te voir après les regards que tu me lançais et entouré de toute ta suite. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu es en colère. Je n'ai pas décidé d'être à Gryffondor.  
- Non mais tu traînes avec ce miséreux de Weasley. Mon père t'a bien dit de faire attention au choix de tes amis non ?  
- On me le dit un peu trop souvent je trouve. Et Ron est très sympa. Il est marrant aussi et au moins lui, il ne m'insulte pas toutes les deux secondes.  
- Bien, alors nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. »

Malfoy accéléra le pas, comme frustré. Le brun secoua la tête et le rattrapa.

« Arrête un peu de bouder, Draco. Si tu prenais le temps de passer outre tes préjugés, tu en serais plus sympathique. T'as seulement onze ans tu sais, pourquoi tu te prends la tête comme ça ?  
- Je ne me prends pas la tête.  
- Si.  
- Tu es vraiment pénible Potter !  
- Harry. J'aime pas trop quand tu m'appelles Potter. Et puis, on est ami non ?  
- Je me demande si je ne vais pas y réfléchir.  
- Et bien quand tu auras la réponse de ton père, tu me diras hein. »

Harry soupira et s'adossa au mur, à côté de la porte de la classe qu'ils avaient atteint. Le blond croisa les bras, comme vexé et soupira aussi.

« Viens à ma table ce soir alors. On pourra avoir un coin tranquille en bout, si je le demande, et discuter tranquillement.  
- D'accord. Et pour le cours ?  
- On ne pourra pas du tout discuter. Le Professeur Snape est très strict, encore plus que McGonagall. C'est notre directeur de maison.  
- Et tu ne dois pas croiser son regard plus de deux secondes… voir pas du tout. Fais-toi tout petit. » lui dit Tom qui l'avait rejoint.

Les autres étudiants arrivèrent peu à peu et la porte s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer et s'installer. Harry prit place à côté du blond sous les regards des autres mais l'amorce de chuchotement fut brusquement interrompue par la porte qui se referma dans un bruit sourd. Snape remonta jusqu'à son pupitre pour faire l'appel. Arrivé au nom d'Harry, il marqua une pause avec un sourire sarcastique.

« C'est vrai… Harry Potter, notre nouvelle… célébrité. »

Draco ricana un peu, suivit de quelques autres Serpentards. L'appel reprit puis Snape releva la tête pour scruter sa classe avec mépris. D'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure mais dont chaque mot était distinct, il maintint le silence tout en présentant son cours.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions et non pas à agiter votre baguette magiques futilement comme des enfants avec un hochet. Aussi je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Je le pourrais mais il faudrait pour cela que vous ayez plus de talent qu'un troll des montagnes, ce qui me parait… presque impossible. »

Le silence suivit les paroles du professeur avant que celui-ci ne fasse claquer le nom d'Harry dans la salle.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine interrogation surprise mais il prit le temps de réfléchir, pensant que c'était normal.

« Je crois… que c'est un somnifère… ou un poison. En tout cas, c'est très dangereux. »

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui, même Hermione dont la main s'était levée plus rapidement que la lumière. Le professeur eut l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron mais se reprit très vite.

« Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?  
- On le trouve dans le ventre d'une chèvre je crois.  
- La différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? demanda encore plus froidement le professeur.  
- C'est la même chose. »

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent, cherchant à capter le regard d'Harry qui baissa la tête d'un cran pour l'en empêcher.

« Gryffondor perd deux points pour cause de tricherie, Mr Potter.  
- Mais je n'ai pas triché !  
- Silence ! Cinq points en moins pour votre insolence et vous resterez à la fin du cours ! »

Harry referma immédiatement la bouche, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre et le cours reprit. Les élèves se mirent par deux pour la préparation d'une potion soignant les furoncles et Snape passa parmi eux, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, pour critiquer sévèrement chaque préparation. Harry eut un moment de répit et se concentra pour ne pas rater sa potion aux côtés de Malfoy qui lui indiquait ses erreurs et de Tom indiquant celle du blond. Une explosion se fit soudain entendre du côté Gryffondor de la classe. Des points furent encore retirés à la maison et Neville envoyé à l'infirmerie, son chaudron ayant fondu et sa potion lui ayant éclaboussé dessus. Draco se moqua un peu, tout comme Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire désolé.

A la fin du cours, Harry prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires, relisant les quelques notes qu'il avait pris de la part de Draco. Quand il eut terminé de faire son sac, il attendit que ses derniers camarades sortent et que son professeur daigne lui accorder son attention, notant les flacons de potions récoltés.

Tom plissa les yeux puis inspira pour se concentrer. Il approcha sa main de la tête du garçon, sentit son esprit résonner avec le sien et força. Harry paniqua un peu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arriva et gémit légèrement, attirant l'attention de Snape.

« Potter, ne pouvez-vous pas attendre ? Votre célébrité ne vous permet pas de presser les gens ! »

Quand il vit son élève se lever et s'approcher de son bureau, il reposa sa plume avec contrariété. Forcément, le garçon se fichait bien de l'avis des autres, comme il s'y attendait depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore de son arrivé.

« Professeur… dit Harry en murmurant. Regardez-moi dans les yeux je vous prie. »

Il leva les yeux vers Snape qui eut un mouvement de recul face à la lueur carmine du regard. Quand et comment ce gosse avait-il bien pu changer la couleur de ses iris ? Ce n'était pas un métamorphe pourtant ! Et il avait bien l'impression de connaître ces yeux… Il déglutit mais se reprit en sentant que quelque chose forçait les défenses de son esprit. Il se leva brusquement en rompant le contact tout de suite et en renforçant son mur d'occlumancie.

« Cessez tout de suite Potter ! Je ne sais pas qui vous a appris ça mais ça vous coûtera une heure de retenue !  
- Excusez-moi… »

Tom renonça à son approche en force et libéra le garçon dont le corps tomba au sol, évanoui. Apparemment, il l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il plissa les yeux en voyant Snape se précipiter vers lui mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et disparu de la salle de potion pour aller se faire sermonner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Harry paraissait étrangement calme, attendant juste, bras croisé que l'esprit lui réponde. Tom ne se fit pas prier, n'ayant rien à cacher cette fois.

« Rien, j'ai essayé de lire dans son esprit mais ses défenses son trop puissante, je n'ai rien pu lire.  
- Et lui ?  
- Mon esprit est protégé par ta magie donc il n'a pas pu répliquer… Je crois qu'il était trop troublé d'ailleurs pour y penser.  
- C'est lui la personne qui pourrait t'aider ?  
- Oui… Mais je veux être sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. L'affaire est bien trop importante pour moi, et pour toi en même temps.  
- D'accord… »

Tom ne dit rien de plus mais attendait vraiment l'orage. Le garçon était bien trop calme pour que ce soit de bons augures et il commençait même à s'inquiéter.

« Harry… ?  
- Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, c'est vraiment désagréable. »

Et il disparut. L'esprit ne le suivit pas, encaissant la douche froide en se demandant s'il ne préférait pas une bonne colère plutôt qu'une indifférence amère. Il s'assit au sol, se sentant un peu faible et attendit que le garçon lui pardonne et le rappelle.

Harry ne bougea pas quand il se réveilla, entendant murmurer près de lui. Il écouta, curieux de savoir ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, car c'était évident qu'il était le sujet de la conversation.

« … veiller sur lui mais aussi le surveiller. Qu'il connaisse l'occlumencie et la légilimencie est tout de même très étonnant, comme à ma première rencontre avec lui d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment il a été mis au courant, mais je doute que sa tante lui ait raconté…  
- Arrogant et menteur… Comme c'est étonnant ! cracha une autre voix. Pendant la retenue que je lui ai donnée, j'aurai le fin fond de l'histoire, croyez moi.  
- Ne soyez pas si dur avec lui… Il ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il a peut-être entendu parler de la légilimencie et a voulu essayé pour vous faire une farce. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Severus. »

Le garçon soupira intérieurement devant la maladresse de Tom qui avait été bien trop pressé peut-être, pour vraiment penser à un plan afin de s'assurer de la fiabilité du professeur. Il bougea un peu, faisant mine de se réveiller et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le directeur et son professeur de potion. Dumbledore souriait gentiment alors que Snape avait un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et de sortir sans un mot.

« Tu nous as fait un peu peur mon garçon, à t'évanouir comme ça.  
- Désolé… J'ai fait exprès en fait. Pour ne pas me faire disputer par Snape.  
- Professeur Snape. Et il ne faudra pas recommencer, d'accord ? Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas lever ta retenue de ce soir.  
- Oui Professeur. Excusez-moi, je ne le ferais plus. »

Le directeur acquiesça et lui permit de sortir du lit et de l'infirmerie. Harry rejoignit la Grande Salle où le repas était presque terminé et s'assit à coté de Ron en soupirant.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Snape ? demanda le roux en lui donnant une assiette qu'il lui avait gardée.  
- Il voulait vérifier que je n'ai pas triché… Enfin, il n'a rien trouvé mais il m'a quand même mis une retenue… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis déjà collé dès la première semaine.  
- T'inquiète, personne n'aime Snape de toute façon à cause de son favoritisme pour sa maison… Il n'a pas dû apprécier que tu répondes à ces questions. D'ailleurs, comment tu savais tout ça ?  
- C'est simple, intervint Hermione. C'était dans le manuel de potion bien sûr ! Tu as aussi travaillé pendant les vacances ?  
- Oui un peu, sourit Harry, je n'avais que ça à faire après tout. »

Il mangea son assiette en vitesse pour pouvoir profiter un peu du dessert et parla de son rendez-vous avec Hagrid. Ron demanda s'il pouvait l'accompagner puis, un peu avant quinze heures dans l'après-midi, ils prirent la direction du parc pour aller frapper à la maison en bois, près de la forêt. Des aboiements sonores résonnèrent mais la voix d'Hagrid domina le vacarme, ouvrant la porte.

« Entrez les garçons ! »

Le géant retenait par son collier un chien proportionnel à sa taille, c'est-à-dire, un énorme molosse nommé Crockdur.

« Je vous présente Ron, dit Harry à Hagrid qui versait le thé.  
- Oh, encore un Weasley ! J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir te courir après dans la forêt interdite comme tes frères jumeaux ! De vrais galopins c'est deux-là, s'amusa le gardien des clefs. Tenez, servez-vous. »

Il leur offrit des gâteaux aussi dur que la pierre mais les garçons firent semblant de les apprécier tout en racontant leur première semaine qui s'était bien passée dans l'ensemble, à part en potion. Mais Hagrid répondit un peu comme Ron au repas, qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en inquiéter et que Snape n'était pas très apprécié dans le milieu, étant un homme très antipathique.

« J'espère que vous avez raison mais… je vais passer un sale moment en retenue, je le sens.  
- Tu dis des bêtises. C'est un professeur, il ne peut pas te faire de mal ! assura Hagrid mais pourtant en détournant un peu les yeux avant de changer de sujet avec Ron. Comment va ton frère Charlie ? Je l'aimais bien, il savait s'y prendre avec les animaux. »

Ron engagea avec plaisir la conversation pour parler de son frère, tandis qu'Harry s'intéressa à un morceau de journal sur la table. C'était un article de La Gazette du Sorcier :

_« LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS »_

_L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire._

_Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour._

_« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins._

Il fronça les sourcils, se souvenant qu'il en avait parlé avec Draco dans le train et surtout, la date l'interpela.

« Hagrid, le cambriolage s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire non ? Vous croyez que ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était ? »

Pas de réponse. Il leva les yeux sur le géant qui, lui, n'avait clairement pas envie de les croiser des siens. Le garçon fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Est-ce que le coffre mentionné vous concernait ? C'est cette affaire importante dont vous parliez avec le gobelin ?  
- Ne t'occupes pas de ça mon garçon, tu veux un autre biscuit ? »

Harry n'insista pas ni n'osa refuser par politesse. Alors c'est avec les poches pleines de biscuits qu'il rentra avec Ron au château pour commencer les devoirs donnés dans la semaine.

A l'heure du dîner, le brun rejoignit Draco qui l'attendait à un bout de sa table, droit sur le banc et apparemment agacé. Il avait l'air toujours agacé d'ailleurs, froid, pas très engageant.

« Tu vas avoir un ulcère à force de faire la tête, plaisanta Harry en s'asseyant.  
- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais finalement pris une retenue ? Tu as vraiment triché ?  
- Et comment ? Tu étais juste à côté non ? Tu l'aurais vu. Et je ne connais pas encore de tour de passe-passe qui m'aurait permis de le faire d'ailleurs. »

Le blond acquiesça un peu sèchement puis raconta sa semaine chez les Serpentards de sa voix traînante, le fait que ses camarades de maison l'écoutaient puisque son père était très influant. Il lui expliqua qu'il devait lui aussi asseoir sa position au sein du collège pour montrer que les Malfoys étaient toujours important, n'importe où ils étaient, et que ça l'entraînerait pour la vie future. Tout ça était bien pompeux pour Harry qui avait légèrement pitié pour ce garçon si jeune mais avec autant de contraintes.

« Mais… Pourquoi ne pas juste être toi ? Un enfant de onze ans, pas un ministre ou un directeur d'entreprise ?  
- Parce que c'est important ! Enfin, tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi tu as déjà toute ta maison à tes pieds à cause d'une stupide cicatrice.  
- Mmh… J'aurais préféré ne pas l'avoir. J'aurais surement pu connaître mes parents et ne pas être regardé comme une bête de foire. »

Il soupira un peu en picorant son dessert. Draco ne rajouta rien, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait dire dans une telle situation. Il releva la tête en voyant du coin de l'œil une silhouette noire approcher d'eux et adressa un signe de tête à son directeur de maison qui lui répondit un peu sèchement avant de faire sursauter son compagnon de table déprimé.

« Potter ! Votre retenue commence maintenant alors suivez-moi immédiatement. »

Snape reprit sa marche sèche en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la Grande Salle alors qu'Harry engloutit sa dernière bouchée de gâteau à une vitesse record. Il adressa un sourire désolé et tout chocolaté à Draco qui grimaça de dégout mais légèrement amusé tout de même. C'était un début pensa le brun tout en rattrapant son professeur de potion.

Pour sa retenue, il ne se retrouva pas dans la salle de cours mais dans le bureau de Snape, encore moins accueillant. Il se fit ordonner de s'asseoir dans la deuxième chaise de la pièce et frissonna un peu de peur, prenant conscience qu'il était à la merci de cet homme inquiétant, professeur ou non. Il appela à l'aide intérieurement, espérant que Tom lui répondrait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? demanda l'esprit sur ses gardes. Oh… Ne t'inquiète pas, je protège ton esprit. Refuse ce qu'il te donnera à boire et essaye d'avoir l'air convainquant dans tes mensonges.  
- Facile à dire… marmonna le garçon tout bas.  
- Silence ! tonna Snape. Maintenant, Mr Potter, vous allez répondre à mes questions et sans mentir… Comment avez-vous triché ? »

Harry laissa tomber ses épaules, dépité. Il n'allait pas recommencer avec ça bon sang !

« Je n'ai pas triché… Monsieur.  
- Je ne vous crois pas. Regardez-moi pour me dire une telle ineptie en face ! »

Il déglutit un peu, ne sachant plus quoi faire mais leva les yeux vers son professeur de potion, espérant qu'il ne lise rien. Il pensa alors au plafond de son placard.

« Je n'ai pas triché Monsieur, je vous le jure. J'ai lu attentivement le manuel de potion pendant les vacances.  
- Vous avez travaillé, vraiment ? Quelle bêtise, si vous pensez que je vais vous croire… »

La voix de Snape était des plus glaciales et son regard avait l'air de pouvoir foudroyer quelqu'un sur place. Harry n'en menait vraiment pas large, sentant comme une démangeaison dans sa tête mais il essaya de garder son image banale à l'esprit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense à Tom…

« Qui est ce… Tom ?  
- Q… qui ?  
- Harry, laisse-moi prendre les commandes. Je suis trop faible ainsi pour te protéger ! »

La démangeaison se faisait plus forte encore alors Harry acquiesça pour donner son accord, se retirant dans son subconscient avec soulagement car il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être fixé avec autant de haine injustifiée.

« Répondez Potter ! Qui est ce Tom ?!  
- Quelqu'un que tu as bien connu, Severus… »

Snape recula d'un pas, surpris. Encore cette voix sifflante et ces yeux rouges qui, soudain, firent vraiment leur chemin dans ses souvenirs. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas y croire mais les yeux dans lesquels il plongeait étaient criant de vérité.

« M… Maître… ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !  
- J'ai bien peur que si. N'es-tu pas heureux de me voir ?  
- Pourquoi possédez-vous cet enfant ?! Il devait être protégé ! »

Tom regardait son mangemort au bord de l'hystérie. Sûrement le choc de le revoir si tôt, ou en vie peut-être. Il n'avait jamais bien pu le cerner dans le temps alors sa réaction renforçait ses doutes sur sa véritable loyauté. Aussi il le raya de sa liste « d'amis ».

« Ca ne te regarde absolument pas... aussi tu n'as pas besoin de me savoir ici. »

Snape ne réagit pas assez vite à cause du choc, sa baguette sautant de sa main pour atterrir dans celle du garçon, ou plutôt, de son maître, et il recula jusqu'à son bureau. Il allait mourir ainsi ? Après tout ça et alors qu'il devait encore protéger l'enfant ? Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de prévenir Dumbledore, n'importe lequel !

« N'y compte même pas, _Oubliettes_ ! »

Le sort atteignit sa cible sans grandes difficultés, même si le professeur de potion avait voulu amorcer une fuite. Tom eut un sourire narquois tout en effaçant son passage dans la mémoire mais il n'eut pas accès au reste, ce qu'il aurait bien aimé vérifier. Il modifia la retenue afin que tout concorde et plaça l'ancien mangemort à son bureau, la tête sur sa main comme s'il s'y était endormi, lui rendant également sa baguette. Il passa tout en revu calmement pour être sûr de ne rien oublier et sortit du bureau l'air de rien. Pour redonner son corps à Harry, il s'assit sur un banc, adossé contre le mur et retourna à l'intérieur.

« Tom ! Alors ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai arrangé les choses avec un sort. Il ne se souviendra pas de moi et pensera qu'il t'a passé un vrai savon sur la tricherie, enlevant des points à ta maison égal… ah… »

Harry retint le corps de l'esprit qui tombait. Il avait vu que Tom n'avait pas l'air bien et avait réagi au quart de tour pour l'asseoir sans heurte sur le sol.

« Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Oui… Mais utiliser ta magie… et ton corps… beaucoup trop… épuisant. Je vais… dormir… »

Il s'évanouit littéralement dans les bras du garçon inquiet pour son ami dont le corps était devenu légèrement transparent alors qu'ils étaient dans son inconscient. Harry l'allongea sur le sol avant de sortir pour vérifier l'emplacement de son corps et se diriger vers la tour Gryffondor en vitesse pour plus de discrétion. Il se coucha directement, prétextant être fatigué et rejoignit Tom pour le veiller, espérant qu'il se remettrait vite. Quand il retrouva l'esprit, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne comprenant pas.

Dans les cachots, Snape se réveilla en sursaut, comme sortant d'un très mauvais rêve. Il fronça les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas s'être endormit sur son bureau et essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé avant. La retenue de Potter lui revint en mémoire, son savon devant le garçon apeuré puis enfin, la vérification de ses cours après l'avoir renvoyé. Il devait s'être endormi à ce moment, pensa-t-il, même s'il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose clochait.

Il eut un sourire sarcastique, imaginant Dumbledore lui dire qu'il ne se ménageait pas assez et qu'il devait un peu plus se reposer. Enfin, ce n'était pas avec ces sales gamins ignares qu'il se tuerait à la tâche non plus ! Alors il reprit la vérification de ses cours en pestant sur ce maudit Potter.

* * *

**à suivre...**

* * *

**Petit Bonus sur le rôle de Severus dans la fanfiction :**

"Alors Severus devient un peu plus coulant avec Harry, et Harry commence à avoir de légers sentiments  
ils baisent  
mais Harry se rend compte que c'est seulement parce qu'il représente une figure paternelle qu'il l'aimait  
et Tom était jaloux entre temps  
et ensuite le threesome"

Merci Anaïs, si jamais j'ai envie de faire une parodie de ma propre histoire, j'te jure que j'reprends ta trame XD


	7. Chapter 6 : Amitié à risque

**Bonsoir !**

Je suis extrêmement désolé pour le retard mais il y a eu un petit soucis d'envoie de chapitre à corriger et il a fallu une semaine pour s'en rendre compte ^^" J'en prends l'entière responsabilité et remercie Anaïs pour son travail alors qu'elle a aussi des choses à faire de son côté.

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle en plus du retard :/ **Je ne publierai rien pendant le mois de septembre** et, à la reprise en octobre,** le rythme serra de Une parution par mois.** Je sais que c'est lent mais les vacances doivent bien finirent un jour !

J'ai eu une question et une remarque intéressante :

- Pourquoi Harry n'a-t-il pas eu accès de l'intérieur à la scène entre Tom et Snape ?  
- Tom peut contrôler le corps de Harry ... il faudrait maintenant qu'il puisse le faire et que Harry soit à côté ...

Je réponds donc aux deux : Harry ne peut pas se dissocier de son corps, même si Tom le contrôle, puisqu'il n'est pas une âme errante, lui. J'espère que c'est compréhensible.

Pour la réaction de Severus, faut le comprendre, il était quand même un peu sous le choc !

En tout cas, je remercie les gens qui prennent le temps de poster un petit mot ! C'est toujours agréables et très motivant, donc merci encore ! *s'incline* Je remercie bien entendu ceux qui viennent lire et ceux qui me mettent en Fav ou en Follow, en espérant que les chapitres vous plaisent toujours.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre chapitre et je vous dis, à dans un mois !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Amitié à risque.**

La première fois que Tom s'était réveillé dans l'inconscient du garçon qu'il avait voulu tuer, la panique qui l'avait submergé était telle qu'il lui avait fallu un très long moment pour se remettre à raisonner correctement et se calmer. Il avait d'abord eut du mal à se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé puis à concevoir qu'il se trouvait dans un quelconque paradis après sa mort. Sûr qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas passer l'arme à gauche, il avait observé les alentours d'une blancheur immaculée avant de s'observer lui-même et de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son corps. Au lieu de ses longs doigts squelettiques, il s'était retrouvé avec des mains minuscules et boudinées tout comme le reste de sa personne. Il avait eu un corps de bambin dans un lieu qu'il n'avait pas réussi à reconnaître et même son hurlement de rage, ressemblant à un vagissement de nourrisson, l'avait exaspéré.

Après un temps d'énervement contre lui-même et le monde inconnu qui l'entourait, il avait fini par se calmer réellement. Il avait essayé de se lever avec un équilibre des plus précaires à cause d'un corps non proportionné, et avait parcouru le plus loin possible son environnement qui s'était révélé infini, tant qu'à faire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu l'impression de faire un quelconque mètre après des centaines de petits pas. Il avait ensuite cherché sa baguette sur lui qui, sans qu'il ne s'en soit étonné, s'était révélée être introuvable. Il avait même essayé un peu de magie sans, impossible.

Tom avait ensuite découvert qu'un autre enfant apparaissait de temps en temps, le reconnaissant ensuite comme le fils Potter qui modifiait l'environnement aléatoirement. Il avait compris que c'était en fonction de ses rêves et de ses cauchemars, et que par ce fait, qu'il devait être dans l'inconscient du bambin. Aussi, au fur et à mesure que le fils Potter grandissait, Tom avait vu son propre corps suivre le rythme mais petit à petit, il avait réussi à réunir le peu de magie qu'il avait pour reprendre un corps un peu plus conforme à son esprit et vieillir son apparence pour une éventuelle rencontre.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il adressa un léger sourire à Harry qui semblait vraiment inquiet mais dont le visage se détendit. Il profita encore un moment des cuisses qui lui servaient d'oreiller, peu enclin à se redresser.

« Tu m'as fait peur…  
- Je suppose… Excuse-moi. J'ai dormis longtemps ?  
- Presque une semaine oui et…  
- Et ?  
- Tu es un peu différent de d'habitude. »

Tom se redressa un peu et comprit de suite ce que voulait dire le garçon. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille à présent, indiquant qu'il avait perdu la magie de son apparence adulte.

« Je n'ai plus la force pour garder mon corps adulte… Enfin, corps… façon de parler. Prendre possession du tiens est vraiment épuisant au final, surtout en usant de ta magie. Ça m'apprendra.  
- Au moins, ton problème est réglé, le taquina Harry.  
- Oui. C'est le plus important. Tu me crées un miroir ? »

Tom se redressa et scruta son reflet sous le regard amusé de son hôte. Il haussa alors les épaules sans montrer son trouble d'avoir de nouveau onze ans et une bouille d'enfant de cœur.

« Bon… Je vais rester comme ça je pense. Ça sera moins fatiguant pour moi et c'est mieux que quand tu étais nourrisson.  
- Tu veux dire que ton apparence suit ma croissance ?  
- Oui. Normalement, j'ai plus de soixante ans au moins tu sais.  
- Wah… si vieux…  
- Les sorciers vivent longtemps, regarde Dumbledore, il doit avoir plus de cent ans.  
- D'accord… Bon, j'y retourne, je suis en histoire de la magie avec Ron. »

L'esprit acquiesça en le regardant disparaître et se recoucha pour se reposer un peu, se sentant encore faible.

Harry redressa la tête sous l'œil endormit de son rouquin de voisin, et sourit, amusé. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur le cours mais à part Hermione qui grattait furieusement son parchemin de sa plume, personne n'avait le courage d'écouter. Il s'endormit alors pour rejoindre à nouveau Tom mais soulagé cette fois de savoir qu'il n'était pas mort. Il ne saurait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il devait se retrouver à nouveau tout seul, sans lui.

Après deux semaines, beaucoup d'élèves de première année attendaient avec impatience le cours de vol sur balais. Harry avait écouté ses camarades se vanter de beaucoup d'exploit sur un balai, tous plus fous les uns que les autres, ou parler de Quidditch pour les enfants venant d'une famille sorcière et il avait alors compris que ce n'était pas de tout repos et plutôt risqué. Lui, il était plutôt nerveux de voir arriver ce cours, tout comme Neville et Hermione, le premier n'ayant jamais été autorisé à monter sur un balai, la deuxième n'ayant rien trouvé dans les livres de bien concluant pour se rassurer.

Enfin, les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent dans le parc avec les Serpentards pour le cours assuré par Madame Bibine aux yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

« Bien, mettez-vous chacun devant un balai, tendez la main au-dessus et dites « Debout ! » bien fermement. »

Les élèves obéirent sans attendre, un « Debout » crié à l'unisson. Le balai d'Harry ainsi que celui de Draco et de Ron sautèrent aussitôt dans leur main. Le brun en fut plutôt ravi, surtout que peu réussirent cette approche du premier coup. Le professeur leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser et passa devant chacun pour corriger certaines positions. Ron pouffa un peu en entendant Mme Bibine dire à Draco qu'il le tenait mal.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est en position, je vais siffler. Vous donnerez alors un coup de pied au sol pour vous lancer. Il faut frapper fort ! Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits pour monter d'un ou deux mètres et vous redescendrez tout de suite au sol en vous penchant en avant. Attention ! Trois, deux… »

Bien qu'il ne soit que peu motivé à voler, Neville avait tellement peur de ne pas réussir qu'il s'était lancé avant le coup de sifflet. Mme Bibine s'approcha pour lui ordonner de descendre mais il continua de monter bien plus haut que la limite donnée et plus il s'éloignait du sol, plus son visage se décomposait. Puis la chute arriva et Neville retourna enfin au sol mais sans son balai, qui finit sa course vers la forêt interdite. Le professeur arriva tout de suite pour constater un poignet cassé.

« Pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, personne ne bouge et les balais restent impérativement au sol sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard ! »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent en regardant partir un Neville sanglotant, et quand le professeur fut suffisamment loin, ils éclatèrent franchement de rire sous le regard noir des Gryffondors.

« Quel mollasson franchement. Ne pas savoir voler pour un sang-pur, c'est vraiment la honte, se gaussa Draco.  
- Tais-toi Malfoy, lança sèchement Parvati Patil.  
- Tu défends ton amoureux ? » s'exclama Parkinson, une fille de Serpentard au visage dur.

Malfoy s'était éloigné là où était tombé Neville et y ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe. Il revint vers son groupe d'amis avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tiens, ce n'est pas le truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé ? »

Le Rapeltout brillait dans la paume du blond alors que les moqueries fusaient du côté des verts et argents. Harry soupira et tendit la main vers l'héritier Malfoy.

« Je lui rendrais Draco, merci de l'avoir ramassé. »

Tout le monde cessa de parler en attendant la réponse de Draco. Le brun vit alors la pression que les Serpentards mettaient sur ses épaules, n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir qu'il se comporte autrement que méchamment. Mais le blond ne sembla pas vouloir prendre parti, plutôt agacé au final. Il délégua alors la sphère à Zabini.

« Qu'il vienne nous le demander lui-même, tu n'es pas son chien, déclara Draco.  
- On va plutôt le laisser quelque part… comme le haut d'un arbre où d'une tour ? »

Le noir enfourcha son balai et décolla avec le Rapeltout dans la main, l'air triomphant. Harry souffla, agacé et empoigna son manche également. Malgré les protestations d'Hermione, il donna le coup au sol qui le fit décoller à toute vitesse. Il eut un sourire, étonné de voir que c'était si facile et monta un peu plus encore sous les exclamations des filles. Il arriva ensuite face à un Zabini stupéfait après un virage serré.

« Allez, donne-le maintenant, ce n'est pas drôle.  
- Viens plutôt le chercher Potter ! »

Harry se pencha sur le manche et fila vers le Serpentard, bien décidé à calmer sa prétention. Il se fit éviter mais braqua pour prendre un virage en épingle et recommencer son attaque. Zabini fronça les sourcils et finit par lancer le Rapeltout de toutes ses forces. Le Gryffondor n'hésita pas une seconde et poursuivit la sphère qui commençait déjà à piquer vers le sol. Il tendit la main et réussit à l'attraper juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche et éviter de s'écraser au sol. Il atterrit en douceur, le cœur battant, les oreilles encore un peu sifflantes et tenant l'objet dans son poing avec une certaine satisfaction, souriant devant l'air ravi de ses camarades qui l'acclamait. Même Draco semblait impressionné. Sa joie tomba aussi vite que son balai avait foncé au sol.

« HARRY POTTER ! cria le Professeur McGonagall qui courait vers lui, l'air furieuse. Comment avez-vous pu oser ?! Vous auriez pu vous tuer !  
- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, professeur, essaya d'intervenir Ron, c'est Zabini…  
- Silence Weasley et vous, suivez-moi ! »

Harry obéit, tête baissée en serrant le Rapeltout dans sa main. Les Serpentards affichaient un air satisfait en le voyant partir avec sa directrice de maison, sûrement en espérant qu'il se fasse renvoyer après seulement deux semaines. Draco secouait simplement de la tête, déçu qu'Harry se fût laissé prendre à ce petit jeu et le regarda s'éloigner vers le château.

« Alors ? »

Ron s'était précipité vers Harry dès qu'il l'avait vu dans la salle. Le brun eut un petit sourire et s'assit en bout de table pour pouvoir lui parler discrètement. Au final, il ne s'était pas fait renvoyer mais plutôt engagé dans l'équipe de Quidditch comme attrapeur, après avoir rencontré Olivier Dubois, le capitaine. Il n'était pas sûr s'il devait en être joyeux ou gêné, puisqu'il devrait déroger au règlement. Il espérait juste qu'on ne lui casserait pas du sucre sur le dos.

Le rouquin lui, semblait ravi. Il lui annonça que ses frères jumeaux faisaient aussi parti de l'équipe, comme batteurs et que son autre frère, Charlie, avait été au même poste qu'Harry. Enfin, Harry n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, ne connaissant pas les règles du Quidditch et écouta d'une oreille tout en mangeant.

« Alors ? Ton dernier repas ici ? »

Draco s'assit à côté d'Harry avec une part de dessert qu'il avait entamée. Ron eut l'air d'avoir avalé une limace en le voyant s'installer et alla pour le rabrouer mais le brun lui tapa dans le tibia avec son pied.

« Non, j'ai eu un peu plus de chance, répondit le brun l'air de rien.  
- Il va être attrapeur, malgré vos imbécilités, se vanta Ron à sa place.  
- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça Weasley, et je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je ne parle pas au misé… »

Le blond ne finit pas sa phrase, se frottant les côtes ayant rencontré le coude d'Harry assez brusquement.

« Ca suffit vous deux. Ron, essaye de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits, Dubois veut que ça reste secret. Draco, essaye de rester poli comme ton éducation le veut, même envers Ron. »

Les deux garçons se renfrognèrent, chacun vexé de s'être fait réprimander. Harry lui, souriait, amusé tout de même. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour que ces deux-là s'entendent, mais il était têtu et il finirait bien par y arriver un jour.

« Au fait Mal… Draco, se reprit Ron sous le regard du brun, tes amis ne vont pas t'en vouloir de venir ici ?  
- Je mange où je veux, un Malfoy ne se fait pas dicter sa conduite.  
- Tu risques pourtant…  
- … d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. »

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient venus pour féliciter Harry de son arrivé dans l'équipe mais voir le blond les avait légèrement refroidi. Draco ne répondit pas, ignorant royalement les deux rouquins et repoussa son assiette vide avant de se lever.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque ce soir, avant le couvre-feu. Si tu veux m'y rejoindre Harry. »

Il tourna les talons avec son sac et sortit de la grande salle la tête haute. Les jumeaux prirent place, chacun à côté d'Harry qui terminait aussi son repas et qui prit la parole en premier, les prenant de court.

« Je ne veux rien savoir des querelles de votre père avec celui de Draco, ça ne me concerne pas et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le répéter.  
- Comme tu veux Harry, répondirent Fred et George en même temps.  
- En tout cas, félicitation, on se reverra…  
- … à l'entraînement ! »

Et ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus, rejoindre leurs camarades pour plaisanter et les contaminer de leur bonne humeur retrouvée.

« Tu sais… Je crois que vous jouez avec le feu avec Malfoy. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'exclama Ron. Je dis ça autant pour toi que pour lui. Malfoy risque de se mettre sa maison à dos, tu n'as pas idée des rivalités entre Serpentards et Gryffondors alors qu'il vienne manger ici, ou toi là-bas… Ça risque de ne pas plaire.  
- J'ai quand même le droit de manger où je veux et d'être ami avec qui je veux non ?  
- Bah oui, moi je m'en fiche, du moment que Draco m'insulte pas, ça me va… Ça me fait même des vacances ! »

Ils rirent ensemble avant de se lever et de rejoindre Draco à la bibliothèque, ce dernier ne montrant pas vraiment de joie à la vue du rouquin, mais ne pipa mot. Ils travaillèrent un peu avant que les deux ennemis ne trouvent un sujet commun de moquerie Harry ne connaissant pas les règles du Quidditch qu'ils se firent un plaisir d'expliquer, essayant de montrer à l'autre sa meilleure connaissance.

Après le couvre-feu, Ron rejoignit les garçons de leur classe dans la salle commune pour quelques parties d'échecs, écrasant ses adversaires à plate couture, tandis qu'Harry s'isolait dans un coin de la salle avec son carnet noir et sa plume. Il avait hésité à monter se coucher mais, aussi tôt, cela aurait paru suspect, alors il s'était installé pour aller prévenir Tom et discutait à présent avec lui, lui racontant toute sa journée.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait du favoritisme là-dedans… Le Quidditch a toujours pris une part importante dans les études à Poudlard… S'ils ne trouvaient vraiment aucun attrapeur, ils n'ont pas pu ignorer le fait que tu montres un certain talent. Ça aurait pu arriver à ton ami Ryan.  
- Ron.  
- C'est pareil. »

Harry secoua la tête mais sourit, plutôt soulagé que sa célébrité n'y soit pour rien. Il se chatouilla un moment le menton avec sa plume avant de la reposer sur la page de son carnet.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir avec Draco plutôt que de risquer de se mettre nos camarades à dos ?  
- C'est à vous de voir… Mais c'est vrai que les Serpentards acceptent un peu moins qu'un des leurs ne rentre pas dans le moule, alors le jeune Malfoy risque d'avoir certains ennuis…  
- Si je lui dis qu'on ne peut plus être amis, il va vraiment mal le prendre… Et puis, j'aime bien discuter avec lui, sa mauvaise foi est assez drôle mais il m'apprend aussi pas mal de chose sur les coutumes sorcières…  
- Alors essayez de vous voir en cachette ? Ça me fait penser à une histoire moldu tiens, Roméo et Juliette. »

Harry plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais Tom en rajoutait une couche en récitant les vers les plus connus, en changeant les noms et en exagérant le ton de sa voix. Apparemment, reprendre une apparence d'enfant jouait aussi sur son comportement, le rendant aussi gamin que lui. Il finit par monter, n'en pouvant plus et ne voulant pas paraître étrange à rire tout seul dans son coin.

Quand il lui parla de l'idée de Tom, Draco parut vraiment vexé et prêt à rompre tout lien avec lui puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait. Enfin, Harry devait bien l'admettre que, prendre le blond à part et lui dire « il faut qu'on arrête de se voir » d'un air grave, ça n'avait pas vraiment aidé à la compréhension.

« Ecoute-moi Draco. J'ai réfléchis à ce qu'a dit Ron et…  
- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu écoutes ce m..mmh !  
- Mais laisse-moi finir, souffla le brun après avoir plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Draco. Il m'a parlé des rivalités entre nos deux maisons et tu pourrais avoir des problèmes avec tes amis si on continue. Moi aussi mais surtout toi. Alors on arrête de venir se parler en public mais on le fait en cachette. Tu comprends ?  
- C'est complètement idiot ! Un Malfoy ne…  
- … se laisse pas dicter sa conduite, oui. Mais on attend de toi que tu te comportes comme un Malfoy. Tu as pensé à ce que dirait ton père s'il apprenait que tu traînes avec Ron ?  
- Tu m'as dit de ne pas toujours écouter mon père et de me faire mon propre avis.  
- Je sais… Enfin bref, moi je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles alors… bah… tu feras comme avant et tu remplis ton rôle de prince des Serpentards.  
- Prince ?  
- Oui, ça te va bien » plaisanta Harry en souriant.

Draco soupira en croisant les bras. Il devait admettre que les autres Serpentards commençaient à se moquer de ses relations, parlant de charité aux pauvres, et le rejetaient petit à petit. Il soupira.

« Bien… C'est vrai que mon père serait furax s'il l'apprenait… souffla Draco. Comment on s'y prend pour feindre notre… rivalité ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais y réfléchir. Je demanderai aussi pour un endroit discret où on se verra.  
- Franchement… C'est n'importe quoi. On ferait mieux de ne plus se voir du tout, ça sera plus simple. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec des rendez-vous secret, je préfère étudier à la place. »

Harry baissa un peu la tête, déçu que le blond ne fasse pas d'efforts. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour être amis au final.

« Mmh… comme tu veux Draco. C'est dommage. »

Le brun tourna les talons pour s'éloigner et aller en cours. Devant son air un peu morose, Ron comprit que la discussion n'avait pas une conclusion très joyeuse et lui offrit un maigre sourire de réconfort. Le brun haussa les épaules et sortit ses affaires pour le cours.

La semaine passa alors, sans plus un seul signe de la part de Draco. La suivante, le blond reparla à Harry et Ron mais sous forme de pique cinglantes et de moqueries encouragées par toute la maison vert et argent, surtout dans le cours de potion qui devint un véritable enfer pour le brun. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus s'asseoir avec l'héritier Malfoy, Snape avait pris Harry comme tête de turc, l'accusait de la moindre erreur, aussi minimes soit-elle, et quand il réussissait ses potions grâce à Tom qui lui expliquait, il le traitait de tricheur sous les rires des élèves de sa maison.

« Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ce tyran… souffla Harry. Pourquoi il me déteste comme ça ? Je ne lui ai rien fait… C'est parce que c'était un mangemort et que j'ai détruit son maître ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Il doit sûrement y avoir une autre raison, Dumbledore lui fait assez confiance pour être un professeur, mais va savoir laquelle. En tout cas, ne perds pas patience, je crois que c'est ce qu'il attend.  
- J'irais lui parler un de ces quatre, crois-moi, je saurai ce qu'il me reproche ! »  
Tom sourit en voyant le garçon se lever, poings levés et plein de détermination. Il était plutôt sûr, lui, qu'il s'y casserait les dents mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, une explication valable sortirait de l'échange. L'esprit se leva et reprit le garçon contre lui. Harry arrêta de s'agiter et baissa la tête. Au final, ce n'était pas tant la persécution de Snape qui était difficile, mais celle de Draco. Il était content pour lui qu'il ait réussi à s'imposer comme prince des Serpentards, sauf qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter les railleries qu'il lui infligeait pour ça.

« Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés, comme on dit… rassura doucement Tom. Et puis… je suis là moi… Tu as vraiment besoin d'être ami avec tout le monde ?  
- Mais tu ne seras peut-être pas toujours avec moi… Quand tu auras retrouvé ton corps, tu n'auras sûrement plus le temps de t'occuper d'un gamin comme moi.  
- Si je retrouve mon corps, je t'emmènerai avec moi, loin de tes affreux moldus, je ferais payer Snape et Malfoy aussi…  
- Ouais, en les torturant alors que j'aime pas ça, railla Harry.  
- Ils te torturent bien, toi, psychologiquement. »

Harry haussa les épaules et se dégagea de l'étreinte pour faire apparaître un échiquier. Ils jouèrent le reste de la nuit en discutant des cours, mais plus de ceux de potions ou alors de Draco. Le garçon retrouva un peu plus d'entrain quand ils parlèrent des entraînements de Quidditch qu'il adorait et du balai que sa directrice de maison lui avait offert.

Un matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner, une chouette se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, un morceau de papier à la patte mais elle refusa de le lui donner en lui pinçant les doigts quand il essayait de le prendre, ce qui fit rire les autres Gryffondors et aussi quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles. Les Serpentards, forcément, riaient aussi mais avec plus de moquerie et de méchanceté, mené par l'héritier Malfoy. Agacé d'être encore le centre d'attention de tout le monde, Harry finit rapidement de manger et sortit de la grande salle avec la chouette toujours sur son épaule. Une fois dehors, celle-ci consentit enfin à lui donner le papier et partir.

_Rejoins-moi ce soir dans la salle des trophées, à minuit. Ne ramène pas ton pot de colle de rouquin, détruit ce mot après l'avoir lu et essaye d'être discret pour une fois_

_Sa Majesté._

Harry fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette pour brûler le morceau de parchemin. Il devinait clairement qui pouvait être l'auteur de ce mot mais ce demandait si ce n'était pas un mauvais tour plutôt qu'une réelle invitation. Après toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait dites depuis, il s'était fait à l'idée que le blond n'était vraiment pas ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme un ami. Il préféra laisser ça de côté quand Ron le rejoignit pour aller en cours.

La journée se passa tranquillement et sans grandes anicroches. Hermione n'avait pas cessé d'avoir la main levée à chaque question des professeurs, le regard fier quand on lui attribuait des points pour ses bonnes réponses ou pour ses excellents exercices rendus. Au moins, elle rattrapait les points que retirait Snape au cours de potion, c'était une bonne chose même si ses camarades l'imitaient en s'agitant sur leur chaise, un peu moqueusement à chaque fois.

Pendant le repas du soir, Harry avait l'étrange impression qu'on l'épiait fixement mais à chaque fois qu'il relevait ou tournait la tête, personne ne regardait dans sa direction. Il grimaça soudain, ressentant une légère douleur à la tête.

« Ca va pas ?  
- Si si, un peu la migraine mais ça va. »

Il sourit à Neville avant de jeter un regard noir à Tom qui revenait près de lui, la douleur disparaissant également. L'esprit paraissait contrarié.

« Je ne fais pas de progrès j'ai l'impression. Je peux à peine m'éloigner de toi de plus de 20 pas. Oh et c'est Malfoy qui te fixe, si tu te posais la question. Tu vas y aller ce soir ? »

Harry dessina des vagues dans sa purée pour répondre qu'il ne savait pas. Il releva les yeux vers le blond à l'autre table avant de soupirer et de prendre une décision. Si c'était un piège pour le faire punir, et bien, tant pis. Ce n'était pas très grave de perdre quelques points et d'avoir une retenue. Il finit son assiette avant de se lever et de prévenir Ron qu'il allait à la bibliothèque.

« Je me demande s'il y a une carte de Poudlard, ce serait pratique, griffonna-t-il après sa rédaction de potion.  
- Sûrement dans les livres mais pour t'y repérer, un vrai casse-tête. Pour ce soir, si jamais c'est un piège, je t'aiderai à retourner rapidement à la tour. Les passages secrets n'auront sûrement pas changé. »

L'esprit sourit, confiant et, pour dérider un peu le garçon qui broyait du noir, il alla surprendre quelques cinquièmes années tout proches en tournant les pages de leurs livres grâce à sa faible magie et beaucoup de concentration. Harry sourit en le voyant faire et termina ensuite ses devoirs, ne pensant plus vraiment à son rendez-vous. Il y repensa plutôt dans son lit en écoutant les ronflements de ses camarades dormir tranquillement. Il finit par se lever et se rhabiller. Tom le suivait tranquillement quand ils sortirent de la salle commune et lui indiqua le chemin pour éviter une mauvaise rencontre. Une fois dans la salle du rendez-vous, il observa l'intérieur des vitrines, les différentes coupes, écus, ou même plateau.

« Tu as déjà gagné des coupes Tom ? murmura Harry.  
- Une médaille du mérite oui »

Voyant l'esprit hausser les épaules, le garçon comprit qu'il ne fallait pas demander plus de détails. Soit ce n'était vraiment pas très intéressant, soit il ne lui répondrait pas en lui disant que ce n'était pas intéressant, ce qui reviendrait au même. Il continua de regarder les trophées avant de se retourner brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il se mit dans un coin, au cas où et souffla en voyant la chevelure blonde de Draco. Il sortit alors de sa cachette pour le rejoindre.

« Alors ? Que me veut sa majesté ? »

L'héritier Malfoy sursauta un peu avant de soupirer, apparemment soulagé.

« Je ne pouvais pas mettre mon nom, si jamais quelqu'un d'autre avait lu le mot, j'aurais eu des ennuis. Et puis, au moins tu as compris que c'était moi.  
- Sûr, qui d'autre s'appellerait « sa majesté » à part quelqu'un d'aussi narcissique que toi ? »

Harry avait voulu dire ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais un peu de venin avait ponctué sa phrase. Il s'en voulut un peu, mais après toutes les crasses que le Serpentard lui avait faites, il ne s'en excuserait pas. Draco n'eut pas l'air de le relever et haussa les épaules.

« Si je suis si narcissique, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. »

Les deux garçons finirent par se sourire et s'asseoir à même le sol ou plutôt, Harry s'assit à même le sol et Draco l'imita après une grande hésitation. Le blond sortit un paquet de friandise qu'ils grignotèrent en parlant.

« Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?  
- J'ai bien essayé avant mais les autres Serpentards n'arrêtaient pas de surveiller ce que je faisais. Je ne voulais pas d'un rendez-vous en pleine nuit, c'est trop risqué mais au final, je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'espère juste qu'on ne se fera pas prendre ! Mon père me tuerait s'il découvre que je joue les délinquants la nuit !  
- Bah, après tout, on est juste des gosses, si on ne faisait pas de conneries, ça serait étrange ! Et puis ça fait une petite aventure.  
- On va être crevés demain, tu sais ça ?  
- Bah, j'ai histoire de la magie, je pourrais y finir ma nuit. »

Ils ricanèrent en se moquant du professeur fantôme et, au fur et à mesure, sur les autres professeurs, tout en se goinfrant de sucreries. Ils restèrent un moment dans la salle des trophées quand il y eut soudain un bruit de porte suivit d'un miaulement rauque et grinçant. Les deux délinquants se regardèrent, affolés, et se levèrent en vitesse pour sortir de la salle par la porte opposée. Ils s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible dans une galerie pleine d'armures avant d'entendre les pas de Rusard les suivre. Ils avaient dû oublier un emballage de bonbons dans leur précipitation et pressèrent le pas pour ne pas se faire rattraper. Ils finirent par courir sans trop savoir où ils allaient. Tom indiqua à un moment un passage secret derrière une tapisserie et ils se retrouvèrent près de la salle de cours d'enchantements, loin de celle des trophées. Les deux garçons s'autorisèrent alors une pause, à bout de souffle après avoir autant couru.

« On a eu chaud… Heureusement qu'il ne court… pas vite ! souffla Draco en se recoiffant un peu.  
- Oui mais c'était… plutôt marrant non ? »

Harry se redressa après avoir repris son souffle et regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Ils marchèrent tranquillement pour essayer de se repérer mais Peeves apparut devant eux, sortant d'une salle de classe. L'esprit frappeur du château les fixa un moment avant de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Et alors ? On fait une petite balade nocturne ? Vous pourriez vous perdre, il faut que j'aille avertir Rusard pour qu'il vous aide !  
- Laisse-nous, saleté de fantôme ! cracha Draco, énervé par sa course et la peur qui l'avait pris d'être attrapé par le concierge.  
- Chut Draco… ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Vexé, le fantôme commença à beugler pour prévenir Rusard de leur position. Les deux élèves se mirent encore à courir avant de se retrouver dans une impasse bout du couloir et unique porte verrouillée !

« On est coincé !  
- Harry, ta baguette, tapote la sur la serrure et dit _Alohomora »_

Le brun ne réfléchit pas et obéit. La porte s'ouvrit alors après le déclic et ils s'y engouffrèrent, la refermant ensuite. Ils retinrent leur respiration pour écouter ce qui se passait dans le couloir, croisant les doigts pour que Peeves ne vende pas la mèche. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

« Où sont-ils ? demanda Rusard, le souffle court. Dis-moi, vite !  
- Ce n'est pas demandé très poliment… On dit s'il te plaît, où sont-ils ?  
- Ne commence pas, Peeves, je n'ai pas le temps ! Par où sont-ils partis ?!  
- Si vous voulez que je dise quelque chose, faut d'abord dire s'il te plaît.  
- Bien, bien, s'il te plaît ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'un grand « QUELQUE CHOSE » ne résonne, suivit du rire de l'esprit frappeur et des jurons de Rusard. Ils attendirent un court instant que le silence ne revienne pour souffler. Ils se sourirent, plutôt satisfait de s'en tirer.

« Harry… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux affronter Rusard… » dit tranquillement Tom.

Le brun se tourna vers son esprit avant de retenir un cri devant la vision d'horreur. Ils n'étaient pas entrés dans une salle de classe mais plutôt dans un couloir… celui du deuxième étage, interdit pour risque de mort et ce n'était vraiment pas exagéré finalement !

Devant eux se tenait un immense chien, touchant le plafond d'une de ses têtes redressées, les deux autres bloquant le passage de chaque côté. Elles fixaient les deux garçons figés de peur, les babines retroussées pour laisser voir d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendait une salive épaisse et visqueuse. Le chien n'avait pas encore attaqué mais un grondement sourd commençait à résonner de plus en plus fort.

Voyant que Harry était pétrifié de peur, Tom décida de le secouer, s'éloignant rapidement du corps jusqu'à sa limite. La douleur les prit tous les deux mais le brun eut l'air de se réveiller, attrapa la main d'un Draco tétanisé et sortit du couloir à reculons. Il claqua la porte une fois sorti et se mit à courir à toute vitesse pour s'éloigner le plus possible du monstre.

Il fut obligé de s'arrêter à cause de la chute de Draco qui l'entraîna également au sol où il n'y bougea plus, le souffle erratique et le cœur battant.

« Der… nière… fois… que… je sors… la nuit… » gémit Draco, n'arrivant pas à reprendre son souffle et gémissant douloureusement, sentant ses poumons le brûler.

Harry ne répondit pas, ne pouvant pas non plus se calmer. Il regardait le haut plafond au-dessus de lui, revoyant encore les trois têtes du chien dans la salle et s'étonnant d'être encore en vie. Il arriva à se redresser après un moment, un peu plus calme.

« Pourquoi y'a un aussi gros chien… dans le château ?  
- T'appelle ça un chien ? J'appelle ça un monstre moi ! Je retourne à mon dortoir, j'en peux plus… »

Draco se releva péniblement, à bout de force d'avoir autant couru.

« Ça ira ? demanda Harry, plutôt inquiet.  
- Oui… va te coucher aussi, ça vaudrait mieux. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette nuit ! »

Le blond s'éloigna d'un côté pour pouvoir retourner dans son dortoir et le brun de l'autre pour rejoindre le sien.

« Il y avait une trappe sous ce chien… Il doit sûrement garder quelque chose.  
- Un chien de garde ? C'est sûr qu'il va bien le garder son truc alors… Trois têtes… Déjà qu'avec une, c'est effrayant mais trois ! »

Tom sourit avant de reprendre un air concentré. L'affaire importante d'Hagrid, le cambriolage de Gringotts et enfin, le chien de garde à Poudlard.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ce doit-être très… puissant. »

Harry n'essaya pas de comprendre de quoi parlait l'esprit, pressé d'aller se coucher. Il arriva enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame, donna le mot de passe en ignorant ses remontrances et alla directement dans son lit pour s'endormir comme une masse, épuisé par sa soirée mouvementée.

Le lendemain, après un sourire échangé avec le blond, Harry se disait qu'il passait le meilleur début d'année de toute sa vie. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, que ça continue ainsi !

* * *

**Bonus**

Non pas une parodie cette fois mais un petit lien (avec pleins d'espace dedans) pour avoir l'illustration de la fiction en plus grand ! (j'étais un peu déçu de la taille de l'image proposé par ffnet...)

fav . me / d59wbyt

Je pense que vous savez comment faire ! Enlever les espaces et hop, directe sur la page ! Vous pourrez aussi trouvez quelques autres fanarts HP dans la galerie... ~


	8. Chapter 7 : Défense, meurtre, balais fou

**Bonsoir !  
**

En ce premier mercredi du mois, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre tout juste fini de corrigé !

Je le redis mais je vais avoir beaucoup de travail scolaire de mon coté donc **la parution** se fera maintenant **tous les premiers mercredis du mois.** C'est long un mois mais il me faut le temps d'écrire sans porter préjudice à mon boulot. Et puis, je préfère prendre mon temps et bien réfléchir à quoi écrire que bâcler et vous donner des chapitres sans grand intérêt.

Merci pour les review, les favs et les follows ! Je peux répondre à toutes vos questions en début de chapitre puisque je les note donc n'hésitez pas ! Ah oui, je ne réponds pas au question qui pourrait spoiler l'histoire bien entendu ! =X Mais en tout cas, sachez que je lis tout commentaires postés et à chaque fois, ça me fait bien plaisir d'avoir des avis ^^

Ah et n'oubliez pas de remerciez Anaïs aussi pour son travail de correction =D

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture o/

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :  
****Défense, meurtre et balais fou.**

Deux mois passèrent sans lui laisser le temps de s'en rendre compte. Harry suivait les cours avec beaucoup d'assiduité, n'ayant plus peur de rendre de bon devoir ou de faire de son mieux. Alors qu'à Privet Drive il maintenait un niveau plutôt bas mais passable pour ne pas paraître plus brillant que Dudley et se faire punir pour tricherie, il était plutôt fier d'être dans les meilleurs élèves à Poudlard, aidé de son professeur particulier. Tom lui réexpliquait la nuit ce qu'il n'avait pas compris la journée, rajoutant même une ou deux astuces pour faire encore mieux. Il n'était pas non plus un acharné du travail, se laissant aller à quelques parties d'échec avec Ron ou des cartes explosives avec Neville, Seamus et Dean, mais les cours le passionnaient réellement, même ceux de Potion malgré le professeur. Il était curieux de tout, avide d'apprendre tout comme Hermione qui le précédait dans toutes les matières. Il travaillait également avec Draco pendant leur rendez-vous nocturne, avant de discuter longtemps de tout et de rien.

Le seul point négatif, c'était qu'il sentait l'ennui de l'esprit. Tom passait plus de temps dans son inconscient, le laissant à ses cours et ses amis, ou s'entraînant à étirer la distance de séparation entre lui et le garçon sans pour autant le déranger. Mais il ne se plaignait jamais, laissant juste un air las planer sur son visage et un peu de tristesse dans le cœur d'Harry.

Le jour d'Halloween, les couloirs sentaient bon la citrouille, annonçant les prémices d'un excellent dîner à thème pour le soir. Les élèves avaient surtout hâte en ce jour de pouvoir faire voler des objets dans le cours d'enchantement grâce au sort que leur apprendrait le professeur Flitwick. Ils s'étaient déjà entraînés à faire le mouvement dans les cours précédents mais le professeur leur montra une dernière fois.

« Prononcez bien la formule et distinctement. C'est important si vous voulez réussir votre sort car une mauvaise prononciation peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques ! Répétez plusieurs fois avant d'essayer »

La classe s'emplit de murmure de formule et les élèves essayèrent ensuite de faire léviter leurs plumes. Comme d'habitude, l'exercice paraissait simple mais s'avérait bien plus compliqué. Seamus arriva à mettre le feu à sa plume mais pas à la faire s'envoler malheureusement et Ron imitait le moulin à vent avec ses bras. Harry rigolait sous cape, se moquant gentiment de ses amis et essaya. Il fit un peu mieux que ses camarades mais sa plume tressauta au lieu de s'envoler. Il ne perdit pas patience et réessaya.

« Ce n'est pas la bonne prononciation ni même le bon geste, s'exaspéra Hermione, juste à côté du rouquin. Il faut accentuer le « gar ». _Win-gar-dium Leviosa_. Ce n'est pas compliqué.  
- Et bien fait le, puisque tu es si forte. »

La brunette se redressa sur son siège, fit le mouvement de baguette avec souplesse et prononça la formule avec netteté. La plume s'éleva alors en l'air doucement, rendant sa propriétaire encore plus fière, surtout quand le professeur la félicita. Harry l'avait bien observé et bien écouté alors, en réessayant, fit rejoindre sa plume avec celle d'Hermione dont le sourire se figea un peu. Elle avait l'air de vouloir être la seule à réussir à chaque fois mais dommage pour elle, le brun la suivait de près dans les exploits en cours, sauf qu'il ne prenait qu'un air surpris et surtout modeste puisqu'il était aidé secrètement.

« Je préfère quand c'est toi qui réussit les sorts, déclara Ron en sortant du cours. Au moins, ça lui rabat son caquet et elle fait moins la fière. Enfin ça n'empêche pas qu'elle reste insupportable et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas d'ami. »

Harry fronça les sourcils pour lui signifier qu'il allait trop loin mais quelqu'un les dépassa en le bousculant. La brunette serrait ses livres contre elle en marchant d'un pas raide et rapide. Ron haussa les épaules.

« Et bien, peut-être qu'elle changera d'attitude maintenant. Tu sais l'autre soir, je me suis réveillé et t'étais pas dans ton lit. Alors j'ai voulu venir te chercher dans les couloirs j'croyais que t'étais perdu. Mais elle était encore dans la salle commune à lire et quand elle m'a vu alors que je voulais sortir, elle m'a pratiquement fait une crise et tu sais pour quoi ? Elle a dit que j'allais faire perdre des points à Gryffondor pour mon égoïsme ! J'ai même pas pu en placer une et j'ai dû remonter…  
- Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant. Mais t'inquiète, je me repère bien maintenant et j'avais envie de me promener un peu.  
- Fais gaffe quand même… La prochaine fois, je pourrais venir ?  
- Euh… Peut-être, on verra. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle pour le cours suivant, Harry espérant pouvoir refuser à un autre moment sans blesser son ami ni devoir lui avouer les rendez-vous avez Malfoy. Depuis qu'ils faisaient semblant de se détester, Ron avait brusquement retourné sa veste. S'il avait un peu toléré le blond avant, à présent il le dénigrait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, donc à chaque fois que Malfoy les insultait. Harry n'osait rien dire, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos les deux garçons.

Ils ne virent plus Hermione de l'après-midi, entendant dire qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes pour fille, dérangeant un peu plus Ron qui se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment dû blesser la jeune fille. Mais il oublia très vite son petit malaise en entrant dans la Grande Salle entièrement décorée aux couleurs d'Halloween. Les deux garçons s'émerveillèrent des milliers de chauves-souris voletant dans la salle, exécutant parfois des piqués en groupe, pour impressionner les élèves, vers des citrouilles évidées et sculptés, et les plats apparurent comme d'habitude quand ils s'assirent, mais encore plus riches et festifs.

Pendant qu'Harry se resservait une deuxième fois par gourmandise, le professeur Quirell remonta l'allée des tables pour rejoindre celle du fond en courant. Il tremblait violemment devant le directeur de Poudlard, le turban de travers, le regard fou et le visage tordu de terreur.

« I… Il y un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir… » souffla-t-il à la fin, s'évanouissant sur le sol.

La salle se remplit alors d'un bruyant brouhaha d'élèves en panique. Calme, Dumbledore émit une détonation d'un coup de baguette pour récupérer l'attention de tous.

« S'il vous plaît, un peu de calme. Que les préfets ramènent immédiatement leurs camarades dans leurs maisons respectives »

Percy appela les premières années à le suivre avec autorité alors que la salle se vidait avec nervosité et qu'une partie des professeurs sortait par une porte, l'autre s'occupant du pauvre Quirell.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il suivait son groupe puis il attira l'attention de Ron qui se demandait comment un être aussi stupide qu'un troll avait pu entrer à Poudlard.

« Il faut prévenir Hermione, dit le brun précipitamment.  
- Pourq… Oh ! s'exclama Ron, en écarquillant les yeux. Il faut le dire à Percy ?  
- Non, je vais la chercher, couvre moi, d'accord ? »

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse et se faufila hors de sa file pour rejoindre celle des Poufsouffles et pouvoir partir dans l'autre sens. Il se glissa ensuite dans un couloir et courut pour rejoindre les toilettes des filles mais il entendit des pas claquer derrière lui. Il se cacha alors derrière une statue en retenant son souffle et attendit que Snape ne traverse le couloir et ne disparaisse.

« Tu joues à cache-cache avec ton professeur ? »

Le garçon sursauta, étouffant son cri de surprise avec sa main. Il souffla en voyant Tom sourire, moqueur.

« Pas le temps pour les blagues, je dois aller chercher Hermione !  
- Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry lui expliqua en quelques mots la situation en essayant de voir où allait le professeur de potion.

« Pourquoi monte-t-il ?  
- Ta question est mauvaise… Pourquoi vers le deuxième étage ? »

Ils se regardèrent, repensant au chien à trois têtes. Harry frissonna et préféra laisser son professeur se débrouiller pour se reconcentrer sur sa propre mission. Alors qu'il allait repartir, il fronça du nez à cause d'une odeur immonde flottant dans le couloir. Tom lui indiqua le bout d'un autre où une ombre immense arrivait vers eux. Harry se recroquevilla dans un coin sombre pour ne pas se faire voir du troll qui avançait tranquillement et l'air de rien, traînant son arme au sol. Le garçon dût se boucher le nez et fermer la bouche pour se retenir de vomir, dégoûté autant par la vision que par l'odeur de la créature. Il se força tout de même à l'observer, espérant qu'il s'en irait vite. Il le vit alors s'engouffrer par une porte après s'être baissé, bien trop haut même pour les dimensions généreuses de l'école.

« Je vais essayer de l'enfermer…  
- Et le laisser avec ton amie né-moldu ? C'est les toilettes des filles.  
- Quoi ?! »

Un cri désespéré retentit pour confirmer les dire de l'esprit qui ne paraissait absolument pas atteint par l'angoisse du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Le temps de prévenir un prof, il va la tuer !  
- Alors tu dois t'en charger toi-même… »

Harry déglutit mais finit par sortir sa baguette et courut vers les toilettes. En entrant, il aperçut Hermione au bord de l'évanouissement et semblant vouloir se fondre au mur derrière elle alors que le troll s'avançait, menaçant. Sans réfléchir, Harry attrapa un robinet arraché de son socle pour le lancer sur le mur et attirer l'attention de la créature tout en écoutant les explications de Tom pour un sort. Le troll se retourna alors vers lui, fixant son regard mauvais sur le tout petit humain qui avait fait le bruit.

« Vas-y, concentre toi et lance le. »

Le garçon reculait lentement et se concentra, profitant de l'hésitation du monstre. De sa baguette, il reproduisit le mouvement que Tom lui montra, sentant sa magie se réveiller. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour crier son sort avec la ferme intention d'arrêter le troll et de l'empêcher de blesser Hermione ou lui-même.

« _Sanguis Obstructio !_ »

Le sort fila de sa baguette pour frapper la poitrine de la créature qui secoua la tête, surprise avant de lever sa massue. Harry pensa avoir échoué en voyant que le troll n'avait rien senti mais soudain, ce dernier se figea. Un filet brunâtre coula du coin de sa bouche, de ses narines ainsi que de ses longues oreilles avant qu'il ne tombe en avant, dans un grand bruit sourd faisant trembler toute la pièce.

Harry se laissa aller contre le mur à côté de lui, se permettant de nouveau de respirer, malgré l'odeur pestilentiel du troll. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione en souriant un peu, soulagé que ça se finisse bien pour eux.

« Ça va ?  
- O… Oui… mais… il... il est m… »

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall, talonné par Snape et Quirell. Le professeur au turban avisa le corps du troll et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif avant de s'asseoir sur un siège de toilette. Snape approcha pour examiner la créature et McGonagall ouvrit la bouche, le teint blanchâtre et les lèvres livides.

« Que faites-vous ici ?! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !  
- Il est mort, claqua la voix du professeur de potion.  
- Qui ? Qui est mort ? s'alarma la directrice de Gryffondor avant de tourner les yeux vers Snape. Le… Le troll ? »

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur la baguette que tenait encore Harry dans sa main. Le garçon déglutit, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Il l'avait tué ? Il ne voulait pourtant que le stopper !

« C'était lui où nous Harry, essaya de calmer Tom d'une voix apaisante.  
- Mais je ne voulais pas le tuer ! hurla le brun, surprenant les professeurs. Je… Je voulais juste l'arrêter… Pour… pour aider Hermione, je ne voulais pas le tuer ! »

Snape approcha du garçon en boitant légèrement, ses yeux noirs fixés sur lui mais pas dans son regard comme il aurait voulu le faire.

« Quel sort, Potter. Répondez.  
- Ne répond pas, dis que tu ne sais plus. »

Harry ferma les yeux en serrant un peu plus sa main autour de sa baguette. Il sentit ses joues se mouiller et répondit d'une voix tremblante.

« S.. _Sanguis Obstructio…_ Pro… Professeur… »

Il entendit qu'on retenait son souffle dans la pièce.

« C'est un sort médical pour arrêter les hémorragies mais se révélant mortel quand on sait où viser. Où l'avez-vous appris ? reprit Snape, sans douceur.  
- Un a… ami…  
- Harry, tais-toi ! dis précipitamment Tom mais voyant que le garçon secouait la tête, il essaya de prendre le contrôle sans y parvenir.  
- Un nom Potter. Donnez-moi un nom ! »

Harry n'avait cessé de secouer la tête et se boucha les oreilles, tout en fermant les yeux. Il avait tué, de sang-froid et sans aucune hésitation. Il ne prenait même pas en compte le danger ni la confiance aveugle en Tom qui lui avait indiqué ce sort, il ne pensait qu'à sa propre responsabilité d'avoir tenu la baguette.

Snape alla pour secouer l'enfant à terre pour qu'il lui réponde mais le professeur de Métamorphose l'arrêta.

« Mlle Granger, regagnez votre tour immédiatement. Je vous enlève cinq points pour ne pas avoir écouté les consignes du directeur. »

La jeune fille ne se fit pas priée et fila des toilettes sans démentir. McGonagall s'approcha ensuite de son élève et se pencha vers lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule avec douceur.

« Mr Potter, suivez-moi, nous allons à l'infirmerie. M'entendez-vous ? »

Harry acquiesça, se relevant en s'aidant du mur derrière lui. Il ne leva pas les yeux pour regarder Tom ou les professeurs et sortit des toilettes en s'essuyant les yeux avec ses manches, tremblant encore de sa crise de panique. L'esprit le regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaître, ses paupières se refermant sur ses yeux pourpres.

Le professeur Dumbledore regardait le garçon dormir dans le lit blanc de l'infirmerie, la fiole vide de potion calmante sur la table de chevet, près des lunettes rondes. Severus attendait son verdict, une parole de la part du vieux sorcier qui semblait perdu dans sa contemplation.

« Comment va votre jambe, Severus ? »

La question surprit le professeur de potion dont le visage se renfrogna tout de suite après.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma jambe mais de Potter.  
- Le garçon n'est pas blessé pourtant, vous si. »

Le directeur sourit légèrement, sans que ses yeux n'en soient pour autant affectés. Snape regarda autour de lui mais aucun autre élève n'était présent et l'infirmière avait rejoint son bureau.

« Aucun élève ne peut lui avoir appris ce sort. Il est peut-être mentionné dans un livre mais en aucun cas décrit.  
- Il y a pourtant beaucoup de livre dans la bibliothèque et d'étudiants fort doués pour apprendre seuls… »

Snape secoua la main d'un geste impatient avant de se frotter la tempe. Son mal de tête revenait.

« Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vais me coucher. »

Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de soupirer un peu et d'acquiescer, lui donnant son accord pour partir.

« Il est tard de toute façon, nous avons tous besoin de sommeil. »

Les deux sorciers sortirent de l'infirmerie sans rien ajouter d'autre, laissant le garçon se reposer après toutes ces émotions. Ce dernier avait l'air calme et détendu contrairement à son inconscient tumultueux.

« Tu aurais pu m'indiquer un sort pour l'assommer, ou même l'endormir mais non ! Tout ce que tu trouves à me faire faire, c'est le tuer avec un sort qui n'est pas de mon niveau ! Est-ce que tu réfléchis des fois ?! Tu crois qu'ils vont laisser passer ça ? Qu'ils vont me laisser tranquille alors que je peux pas leur répondre ?! Déjà avec Snape c'était pas malin d'essayer l'occlumancie mais là, tu me mets vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu'au fond ! »

Tom gardait le regard détourné, laissant le garçon déverser sa colère. Il préférait celle-ci, plutôt que la crise d'angoisse précédente, par rapport au fait de tuer le troll. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait ni en placer une, ni se justifier. Il devait laisser la tempête, tout à fait juste d'ailleurs, passer et se calmer d'elle-même.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, n'étant vraiment pas habitué à être aussi hors de lui. C'était lui l'enfant pourtant, pas Tom. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner ses erreurs puisqu'il le considérait comme le plus sage et le plus adulte et il avait peur pour lui surtout. Puisque Tom lui avait dit qu'il fallait se méfier, il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore essaye de se débarrasser de l'esprit s'il apprenait son existence. Et rien que d'y penser, ses larmes redoublèrent, encore une fois.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse disparaître Tom, pas avant que tu n'aies ton propre corps. Je sais que tu dois t'ennuyer mais… mais faut quand même pas faire de bêtises comme ça. J'sais que c'était pour m'aider mais il y avait sûrement un autre moyen. »

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur ses fesses, reniflant et s'essuyant les yeux rageusement. Il n'ajouta plus rien d'autre, s'occupant plutôt de se calmer complètement.

« Je suis désolé… Je… n'ai pas réfléchi, encore une fois, se railla lui-même Tom. On va trouver un moyen pour qu'ils ne fouillent pas plus loin sur cet incident.  
- Je suis pas sûr que tu arrives à faire un _oubliette_ sur Dumbledore…  
- Je ne comptais pas là-dessus non, même si ça aurait été pratique. Sur Snape, j'ai pu le prendre par surprise.  
- Alors comment ?  
- Je dois me souvenir le livre où j'ai appris, moi, ce sort. Il y est, dans la bibliothèque, j'en suis sûr. Il faut juste que je me souvienne de son nom.  
- Tu es vraiment sûr ? »

Tom haussa les épaules. Ils n'avaient rien à perdre d'essayer au moins ça. Puis il se rapprocha timidement d'Harry, ne sachant pas s'il était toujours en colère contre lui mais ayant besoin d'être proche de la seule personne avec qui il se le permettait. Il se figea sous le regard vert brusquement relevé vers lui.

« Tu es mon plus précieux ami Tom… Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
- Même si ce n'est pas moi le gentil… ? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer l'esprit.  
- Arrête de dire ça… »

Le garçon secoua la tête et prit l'esprit contre lui. Sous sa forme plus jeune, Harry pouvait enlacer Tom comme le plus vieux le faisait avant, le réconfortant à son tour, et il aimait ça. Il ne voulait perdre ça pour rien au monde et il voulait protéger son ami contre tous ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, qu'importe la raison. C'était ce qu'il ressentait en tout cas et ça lui suffisait.

Le lendemain fut assez difficile pour Harry puisqu'il devait répondre aux questions du directeur qui était revenu le voir avant les cours. Pas que Dumbledore était effrayant ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais il essayait toujours de capter son regard. Tom lui soufflait ses réponses après avoir retrouvé le nom du livre sauveur de situation délicate et au final, Harry put aller en cours.

Comme l'affaire du troll avait été étouffée, Harry ne subit aucun autre interrogatoire de la part de ses camarades de classe. Il y avait juste Hermione qui était venu le remercier de l'avoir sauvée avec une pointe de gêne et Ron qui l'avait félicité en se contentant d'un simple « je l'ai battu » de son ami.

Il n'y eut qu'avec Draco qu'il parla de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, quelque temps après. Ce n'était pas qu'il lui faisait plus confiance qu'à Ron, mais il pressentait que parler de « meurtre » passerait mieux avec le Serpentard. Le blond n'avait d'ailleurs pas réagit sur le coup, comme à chaque fois qu'il était surpris.

« Tu ne sais donc… pas quoi en penser, c'est ça ? » demanda finalement l'héritier Malfoy. Harry acquiesça. « Je ne sais pas trop non plus… Ce n'était pas un humain ni un animal de compagnie auquel on peut s'attacher. Les trolls sont justes des monstres répugnants, je pense que tu as bien fait.  
- Je me sens quand même mal d'avoir… tué. Je n'ai que onze ans je te signale.  
- Et alors, moi aussi ? Mais tu t'es simplement défendu et tu n'y as pas pris plaisir. Peut-être que l'inverse aurait été plus préoccupant, non ?  
- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.  
- Comme toujours, fit pompeusement Draco qui se reçut une petite tape dans l'épaule. Enfin, plus sérieusement… où as-tu appris ce sort ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres tout en levant les yeux vers Tom. Il avait envie de partager son secret avec quelqu'un, pour une fois mais en même temps, il voulait jalousement le garder pour lui-même. D'ailleurs, l'esprit secoua la tête.

« Moins il y aura de personne au courant, plus je serais en sécurité. Tu peux avoir confiance en Draco si tu veux, mais pas pour tous tes secrets et surtout ceux qui me concernent. »

Le brun eut alors un sourire d'excuse en s'adressant à nouveau à son camarade.

« Il est dans un livre de la bibliothèque, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.  
- D'accord… Tu es vraiment étrange, tu sais ça ? rajouta Draco après un moment. Tu caches beaucoup de chose… c'est assez frustrant.  
- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as pas aussi des secrets.  
- Si, mais j'ai l'impression que les tiens sont beaucoup plus sérieux et importants. Je t'ai bien observé tu sais, et des fois, tu regardes dans le vide et tu souris, pour rien ! »

Harry suçota une dragée en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai un ami imaginaire »

Il finit par éclater de rire devant la tête de ses deux amis. L'un était scandalisé par la révélation, l'autre grimaçait en ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou le prendre au sérieux. Puis Draco lança finalement ses bonbons sur le « blagueur » en le traitant d'idiot mais avec une certaine réserve tout de même. Et s'il disait la vérité ? Mais il n'aborda plus le sujet, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse pour le moment. Alors il en changea pour un plus joyeux et bon enfant que de parler de meurtre et de secrets.

« Tu seras prêt pour ton future match de Quidditch sinon ?  
- M'en parle pas… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à décoller tellement j'ai le trac ! Hermione m'a trouvé un livre plutôt intéressant par contre, _Le Quidditch à travers les âges,_ mais je ne sais pas si ça va tout de même m'aider.  
- Tu verras bien. En tout cas, personne n'est au courant que tu vas jouer et, tu ne m'en voudras pas j'espère, mais je vais devoir te huer.  
- Pourq… ah oui, c'est contre ta maison. Tu ne m'en voudras pas non plus si mon équipe gagne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux garçons se sourirent et Harry écouta Draco parler de ses cours de vol avec son père au manoir tout en finissant le paquet de sucrerie que le blond ramenait toujours. Ils avaient fini par trouver une salle secrète au septième étage, donc ils n'avaient plus à se soucier d'être surpris par Rusard ou quelqu'un d'autre.

La veille du match, Harry continuait de lire le livre sur le Quidditch en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Le rouquin s'était excusé pour ce qu'il avait dit la dernière fois et la jeune fille avait promis d'être moins pénible, lui donnant un peu raison. Depuis, les trois jeunes gens traînaient ensemble. Harry et Ron profitaient de l'aide précieuse d'Hermione pour les cours, surtout Ron et parfois Harry quand il devait s'entraîner. Hermione, quant à elle, apprenait à ne pas que penser aux études en leur compagnie. Ils étaient alors dans le parc, serrés autour d'un feu en bocal pour les réchauffer du froid de novembre, le brun dans sa lecture et les deux autres dans des explications de cours.

Se détendant un peu le cou, Harry aperçut son professeur de potion traversant la cour en boitillant. Il l'observa un léger instant avant de se reprendre et de baisser bien vite les yeux mais Snape l'avait aussi, et malheureusement, remarqué si bien qu'il se dirigea vers le petit groupe de Gryffondor. Deux minutes à peine, le professeur repartait avec le livre sous le prétexte qu'il était interdit de les sortir hors de la bibliothèque. Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel, Ron avait marmonnée que si ce fichu prof boitait, il espérait que sa blessure faisait bien mal et Hermione avait juste froncé les sourcils en ne se rappelant pas d'une telle règle. Le brun avait ensuite soupiré, ne voulant même plus chercher le vrai du faux, ayant très bien compris que Snape le détestait pour une raison totalement inconnue. Il n'oubliait donc pas son projet de parler entre quatre yeux avec lui et d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais sans pourtant ignorer l'avertissement de Tom lui ayant soufflé que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette discussion.

Le soir dans la salle commune et indifférent à l'ambiance électrique, Harry y pensait encore, à son livre injustement confisqué. Il finit par prévenir ses amis qu'il comptait bien le récupérer et sortit pour descendre à la salle des professeurs. Peut-être qu'entouré de ses collègues, Snape se montrerait moins injuste ? Enfin, il pouvait toujours espérer, croisant les doigts derrière son dos alors qu'il frappait à la porte. Pas de réponse une première ni une deuxième fois. Le garçon soupira et essaya tout de même d'ouvrir la salle, pensant que, même vide, il y aurait le livre abandonné et qui n'attendait que d'être récupéré.

Il écarquilla seulement les yeux en voyant la blessure encore sanguinolente, longeant une jambe pâle et osseuse que s'évertuait à soigner le professeur de potion, aidé de Rusard. Snape avait remonté sa robe de sorcier jusqu'aux genoux pour bander la plaie avec les pansements du concierge.

« Sale bête… Sûr qu'avec deux têtes en plus, elle remplit sa fonction correctement… » marmonna-t-il.

Voyant qu'il ne serait absolument pas le bienvenu ici, Harry essaya de reculer discrètement pour partir mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le mettant bien en vue et dans la ligne de mire de la baguette de Snape.

« POTTER ! vociféra le professeur en laissant retomber sa robe pour couvrir sa jambe. Que faites-vous ici ?!  
- Je… venais savoir si je pouvais reprendre mon livre…  
- Il n'est pas ici alors sortez immédiatement. DEHORS ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ni ne répliqua qu'il était déjà dehors, et retourna en vitesse à la tour Gryffondor. Devant son air morose, ses deux amis comprirent qu'il s'était fait rembarrer et lui firent un sourire compatissant. Mais le brun avait déjà oublié le livre, ne pensant qu'à la blessure de Snape et à ses paroles. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la bête en question et se rappela le chien de garde du deuxième étage.

« Je vais me coucher, pour demain. » finit-il par dire.

Hermione acquiesça et Ron lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, tous deux l'encourageant silencieusement. Harry ne traîna pas pour se préparer à dormir et se coucha pour rejoindre Tom, prédisant que l'information l'intéresserait sûrement. Malheureusement, même s'ils furent tout deux sûrs que Snape avait essayé de passer devant le chien en détournant l'attention sur le troll, ils ne trouvèrent ni pourquoi, ni ce qui était si bien gardé. Tom ajouta aussi à la fin que, en plus du chien, Dumbledore devait sûrement avoir placé d'autres protections et que ça ne serait pas étonnant.

Le lendemain, le collège entier vibrait d'excitation pour le match du jour, même dans l'estomac d'Harry si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas manger. Ses amis l'incitèrent bien à grignoter un peu mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait rien avaler. Et son angoisse était d'autant plus forte qu'il serrait son balai contre lui, habillé des couleurs de sa maison dans l'uniforme sportif du jeu le plus prisé du monde magique.

Dans les vestiaires, les jumeaux Weasley avaient parlé à la place de Dubois, ce dernier faisant apparemment toujours le même speech d'avant match. Le capitaine rajouta pourtant, avec un regard très sérieux, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre avec une équipe comme la leur. Ils arrivèrent ensuite sur le terrain, sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement et d'acclamation de la part de toute la maison rouge et or et les hués des verts et argent. D'un coup d'œil, Harry vit quelques banderoles qui l'encourageaient et qui lui mirent du baume au cœur.

« Autour de moi je vous prie, appela Madame Bibine pour que les joueurs la rejoigne. Je vous rappelle que le fair-play est le maître mot de ce jeu ! En position ! »

Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais, concentrés et même menaçant pour certains remarqua Harry. Au coup de sifflet, il sentit enfin l'habituel chant du vent à son oreille. Il se permit de fermer un peu les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation devenue familière avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu commenté par Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley, pas toujours impartial mais reprit par le professeur McGonagall.

Le jeu démarra très rapidement pour les poursuiveurs, les batteurs et les gardiens. Pour les attrapeurs, ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part scruter le ciel en évitant les autres joueurs et les cognards. C'est ce que résuma Ron à Hagrid qui venait de les rejoindre avant de scruter le ciel en encourageant leur équipe. Un rugissement de rage s'éleva de leur côté quand Flint, capitaine des Serpentard, faillit désarçonner l'attrapeur des rouge et or pour l'empêcher d'attraper le vif.

Harry desserra un peu sa prise quand il fut sûr de rester sur son balai, soufflant après son embardée. Il jeta un regard noir à Flint et sa face de troll et s'éloigna pour chercher de nouveau le vif d'or qui en avait profité pour disparaître. Il fut soudain surpris de sentir une première secousse dans son manche, suivit de plusieurs autres sursauts et écarts involontaires. Il commença à paniquer, s'accrochant le plus possible en comprenant que son balai ne lui répondait plus et prenait à présent le comportement d'un cheval de rodéo.

« Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint qui passe à Spinnet qui passe à Bell - frappée au visage par un Cognard, j'espère qu'elle a le nez cassé - non, non, je plaisantais, professeur… Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE ! »

L'acclamation des vert et argent s'éleva de leur côté pour encourager plus férocement leurs joueurs alors qu'Harry s'escrimait toujours avec son balai, s'efforçant de rester dessus comme il pouvait. Les supportèrent finirent, enfin, par remarquer sa danse involontaire et crièrent de terreur en le voyant basculer dans le vide et se rattrapant de justesse. Le garçon ne comprenait pas plus que les autres ce qu'il lui arrivait alors que tout c'était très bien passé aux entraînements mais il refusait de finir le match aussi bêtement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de mourir tout court alors il s'accrochait avec force au manche.

« Harry, ton balai est ensorcelé, siffla Tom, assis sur le manche.  
- Quoi ? Par qui ?! paniqua encore un peu plus le garçon en voyant l'esprit scruter les alentours. Dépêche-toi de faire quelque chose ! Je vais tomber !

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas t'aider ! Je suis un esprit, gronda Tom, inquiet malgré tout. Et tout le monde te regarde maintenant, je ne peux pas voir qui serait responsable ! »

Harry voyait bien qu'il commençait aussi à paniquer, le visage de l'esprit se tordant de colère à cause de son impuissance. Alors il essaya encore plus fort de tenir le balai vibrant dans sa main, se raccrochant de l'autre avant de glapir sous la nouvelle embardée. De son côté, Tom se concentra un maximum pour essayer de faire de la magie sans baguette et sans corps réel afin de protéger le balai. Son esprit devait tout de même avoir quelque ressource de magie, il n'était pas le plus grand sorcier noir pour rien !

« Tom ! Tom, tu disparais ! Arrête, tu vas mourir !  
- Juste encore… un peu ! »

Le garçon sentit la magie courir faiblement dans le bois qui se stabilisa enfin. Il put alors balancer ses jambes par-dessus et s'y rasseoir sans difficulté, jetant un coup d'œil à l'esprit, inquiet. Tom lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour le rassurer et retourna rapidement dans l'inconscience pour s'y reposer. Décidé d'en finir au plus vite, Harry scruta le ciel avec détermination et fonça rapidement à la première lueur dorée. Le vif d'or ne fut pas du même avis pour autant et l'emmena directement au milieu du match qui avait repris, zigzaguant au milieu des autres joueurs. Le garçon ne lâcha pourtant pas l'affaire et le poursuivit avec rage avant de sentir son balai devenir fou de nouveau alors qu'il tendait la main vers la petite balle si proche à présent.

« Pas encore ! » ragea-t-il.

Et l'embardée ne tarda pas mais comme il s'y était préparé, il ne passa pas de nouveau par-dessus bord. Il se coucha contre le manche, sachant qu'il ne ferait pas accélérer la course du balai puisque celui-ci se faisait encore ensorceler, et se cramponna de toutes ses forces. Il espérait que le lanceur du maléfice se résignerait en le voyant tenir bon qu'il puisse atterrir bientôt et sur ses deux pieds et finir ce match ! Mais il promettait de faire manger son balai jusqu'à la dernière brindille à l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague, qu'il atterrisse mort ou vif !

* * *

**à suivre...**


	9. Chapter 8: Tu es là, je ne suis pas seul

**Bien le bonsoir ! Ou Bonjour, celon l'heure à laquelle vous venez lire ^^**

Voici enfin la suite en ce premier mercredi du mois comme promis ! Petit bémol, il n'est que relu par... moi. Donc s'il y a des fautes ou même des phases qui vous paraissent étranges, s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas ! Mais j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas à la lecture :/

Quelques petites réponses à certaines question :

Ron et Hermione : moins présent, moins d'importance ?  
- Je dirais... qu'ils sont remplacés par Tom et Draco ?

Complication dans la vie d'Harry :  
- Oui, c'est sûr que c'est compliqué d'avoir un esprit dans le crane. XD

Rencontre entre Tom et Voldemort :  
- euh… On y est pas encore. Et faut voir si c'est possible aussi.

Voila ! Je sais que je ne réponds pas forcément à toutes les reviews sauf quand ils y a des questions précises mais je vous assure que je les lis TOUTES ! Promis ! Et ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Alors un grand Merci pour tous ceux qui laissent un petit mot !

Il y a d'ailleurs un côté plus utile dans les reviews, autre que d'essayer d'avoir des spoils x) Le fait est que je me base sur vos avis pour améliorer soit mon écriture, soit la trame de l'histoire, etc. N'hésitez donc pas à commenter !

Je n'oublie pas non plus les favs et les follows, c'est aussi très appréciable d'avoir un mail pour prévenir de ce genre d'évènements \o/

Bon, j'arrête de causer et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :  
****« Tu es là, je ne suis pas seul. »**

Harry fixa sa tasse de thé d'un œil fatigué. Il essayait de se remettre de ses émotions après avoir failli mourir d'une chute fatale de balai de même pour Tom pour avoir dépensé beaucoup d'énergie en essayant de le sauver. Ron, Hermione et Hagrid commentaient le match avec enthousiasme, impressionnés comme sûrement la plupart de l'école par les prouesses du garçon qui avait réussi à tenir bon malgré son balais récalcitrant et, une fois pied à terre, avait recraché le vif qu'il avait mis dans sa bouche pour le garder afin de finir le jeu une bonne fois pour toutes. Ron, arrivé à se passage, faisait autant de bruit dans la cabane du garde-chasse que le stade complet. L'ambiance se calma enfin et même se refroidit, puis Harry finit par relever la tête quand Hermione reprit la parole, plus sérieuse.

« C'est le professeur Snape qui a fait le coup. Il fixait Harry sans le lâcher une seconde et marmonnait. Et quand j'ai mis le feu à sa robe, Harry a pu contrôler à nouveau son balai.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise voyons. Il est peut-être antipathique mais il ne ferait pas de mal à ses élèves ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il reposa sa tasse qui lui avait bien réchauffé les mains et s'adressa au géant.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes et sûrement voler ce qu'il garde mais il s'est fait mordre. Et maintenant, il essayait de me tuer… Moi, je ne peux pas vraiment lui faire confiance, prof ou non. »

Hagrid se tourna vivement vers lui, grandement surpris et voir même choqué.

« Tu connais Touffu ?  
- Quel chien à trois têtes ? demanda les deux autres en même temps.  
- Je… suis tombé dessus par hasard pendant une promenade nocturne… J'ai failli me faire prendre par Rusard alors j'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai débloqué la porte, hasarda Harry pour s'expliquer. Qui est Touffu ? Le chien ?

- C'est le mien, acheté à un ami grec l'année dernière. Dumbledore me l'a emprunté pour garder… »

Le garde-chasse referma la bouche et secoua la tête.

« Suffit, parlons d'autre chose ! Mais écoutez-moi bien d'abord. Snape n'a pas essayé de tuer Harry, non Hermione, c'est un professeur de Poudlard avant tout ! Et toi Harry, tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs pendant la nuit et de laisser Touffu tranquille. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et cela concerne seulement le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel ! »

Harry eut un petit sourire. Hagrid n'avait pas l'air de savoir tenir sa langue au final, même quand il voulait les gronder. Il n'insista donc pas et finit par boire son thé, gardant l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour Tom. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille la conversation qui reprit sur un tout autre sujet moins intéressant.

En resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, Harry regarda la neige recouvrant tout Poudlard, regrettant de ne pas être devant le feu de cheminé dans la salle commune, plutôt que dans les couloirs glacials. L'hiver était bien là, signifiant ainsi les vacances et surtout Noël, que tout le monde attendait impatiemment.

« Je plains beaucoup les malheureux qui devront rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances parce que personne n'en veut à la maison. » avait lancé un jour Parkinson en visant Harry, faisant rire le groupe de Serpentard.

Après le match de Quidditch, ils avaient été encore plus désagréables avec lui, entraîné par Malfoy toujours à leur tête. Le brun ignorait simplement les sarcasmes et moquerie, sachant que Draco faisait toujours semblant et qu'il ne pensait pas ou plus ses mots. Alors ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête contrairement à Ron qui perdait patience un peu plus à chaque fois et marmonnait des insultes envers l'héritier Malfoy.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs félicité Harry de son premier et grandiose match avec virulence pendant une de leur rencontre, montrant un coté plus enfantin et plus sympathique de sa personne. Harry l'avait même complimenté mais le blond s'était alors refermé, comme honteux de s'être laissé aller. Ils avaient ensuite discuté de l'affaire du balai et de Snape mais quand le brun commença à parler du chien, Draco s'était exclamé ne rien vouloir entendre sur ça. Il avait fait assez de cauchemar comme ça. Donc ils avaient dérivés sur encore autre chose.

Avec Tom pourtant, remit de sa dépense de magie, la discussion avait été plus fructueuse.

« Il faudra que je le confronte un jour ou l'autre, avait dit l'esprit. Soit il essayait vraiment de te tuer, soit il te protégeait. Je préférerais qu'il essaye de te tuer.  
- Merci bien, grogna le plus jeune.  
- Pas qu'il y réussisse, idiot. Mais au moins, il montrerait ainsi une fidélité au seigneur des ténèbres encore présente, pas comme l'autre fois… Enfin, il faut que j'y réfléchisse.  
- Oui, s'il te plaît, histoire de ne pas faire de bêtise encore une fois. »

Tom regarda l'insolent en ayant envie de l'étrangler. Il soupira finalement en lui mettant simplement une pichenette au front.

« Pour ce qui est de Flamel, je sais ce que le chien garde. Et ça pourrait être fortement intéressant pour moi.  
- Ne me dis pas que…  
- Si, nous pourrons peut-être essayer de voler, nous, la pierre philosophale. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se reprendre.

« Ah non ! Ne compte pas sur moi ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Même si ça peut me redonner un corps ?  
- Alors demandons à Dumbledore, mais je ne veux pas devenir un voleur !  
- Nous ne pouvons pas lui en parler, il n'accepterait d'ailleurs pas que je l'utilise, tu le sais très bien !  
- Non je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi voudrait-il forcément te détruire ?  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Ça suffit, on s'énerve pour rien… souffla Tom pour se reprendre. On a le temps d'y réfléchir… »

Et à force d'y réfléchir pendant qu'il était éveillé durant les semaines qui suivaient, Harry se prit presque un sapin en pleine face en sortant du cours de potion. Ron le retint de justesse par le bras et le tira en arrière.

« Fais attention mon vieux, sourit-il avant de se tourner vers l'arbre épineux derrière lequel on pouvait deviner la présence du géant. Un peu d'aide Hagrid ?  
- Non merci mon p'tit, j'me débrouille ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Si sa Majesté Potter pouvait bien ôter son énorme tête du passage pour qu'on puisse passer, ce serait fort appréciable, siffla une voix traînante et pleine de mépris. Weasley, tu feras des demandes d'emploi plus tard, vous bouchez le passage. Même si c'est très louable de ta part de vouloir aider ta famille à manger, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Ron ne se jette sur Malfoy. Il avait beaucoup pris sur lui pendant tout ce temps, mais cette fois ci, il craquait. Sa face, sa voix, ses sarcasmes envoyés à Harry et lui, il en avait plus qu'assez, le blond était allé beaucoup trop loin cette fois.

« WEASLEY ! »

Le roux relâcha le Serpentard avant même de lui avoir envoyé son poing.

« Excusez-le, professeur, mais Malfoy a vraiment été insultant.  
- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Il est interdit de se battre à Poudlard, ce qui coûtera cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Après sa tirade douceâtre, Snape fit signe aux élèves de sa maison de déguerpir. Ron grogna tout bas un chapelet d'insultes incompréhensibles, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Hagrid leur proposa de venir voir les décorations de la grande salle pour penser à autre chose que cette altercation. Ils finirent même par aider les professeurs à décorer le dernier arbre pour se changer les idées. Hermione les rejoignit plus tard, l'air contrariée.

« Je ne trouve rien… gémit-elle, désespérée.  
- Quoi donc ? demanda le garde-chasse.  
- Sur Nicolas Flamel !  
- Ah non, j'avais dit de ne pas vous en occuper ! Ça ne vous regarde pas tout ça ! fustigea Hagrid en les regardant tout trois, alors que Ron et Harry haussaient les épaules, innocents.  
- Je voulais simplement savoir qui c'était, répliqua la jeune studieuse. De toute façon, il n'y a rien sur lui à la bibliothèque.  
- Oui et bien tant mieux. »

Le géant finit par les envoyer loin de lui en maugréant et en les traitants de fouineurs. Ils finirent dans le parc en attendant leur du déjeuner.

« Tu cherches depuis deux semaines qui est Flamel ? demanda finalement Ron.  
- Oui. J'ai dû faire presque toutes la bibliothèque sans rien trouver. Il faudrait que je demande une permission pour aller voir dans la réserve, mais je ne sais pas quel prétexte donner.  
- Quelle réserve ? demanda Harry.  
- Celle de la bibliothèque, interdite aux élèves. Il y a beaucoup de très vieux et dangereux livres apparemment… Même des livres de magie noire à ce qu'il parait. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, plutôt intéressé. Peut-être qu'un des livres avait la solution pour le corps de Tom ?

« Qu'allez-vous faire de vos vacances sinon ?  
- Je reste à Poudlard, mes parents vont en Roumanie voir Charlie donc, je vais me reposer et me la couler douce ! Heureusement qu'il ne reste qu'un jour ! »

Les trois rirent en cœur tout en se dirigeant enfin dans la grande salle pour le repas.

Affalé dans les meilleurs fauteuils près du feu, Harry ordonna à sa tour de mettre le roi de Ron en échec. Les vacances avaient bien commencées et les deux garçons profitaient du château à moitié vide. La salle commune était à leur disposition, leur laissant les meilleures places et ils se laissaient aller à la belle vie, grignotant des confiseries grillées au feu. Ron essayait de concocter des plans aussi irréalisables les uns que les autres pour faire renvoyer Malfoy, sous le rire d'Harry qui espérait tout de même que le rouquin n'en mettrait pas un à exécution. Pour le moment, il avait réussi à détourner son attention du blond en le mettant en position difficile aux échecs.

« Tu es plutôt bon, finit par lâcher le roux. C'est cool d'avoir vraiment un adversaire à sa hauteur.  
- J'ai eu un bon professeur.  
- Ah oui ? qui ?  
- Un… voisin. J'allais parfois chez lui pour échapper à mon cousin. »

Harry se mordit la langue. Il n'aimait pas vraiment mentir autant mais c'était pour le bien de Tom. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'esprit observant la partie. Quand Ron eut joué à son tour, Tom souffla son mouvement au brun, puisque c'était en vérité lui, l'adversaire du rouquin. Harry annonça son coup.

« Echec et mat.  
- Mince, c'était sournois ça ! »

Tom eut un sourire satisfait au compliment.

« Enfin, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as deux façon de jouer… C'est vraiment troublant, » lâcha le rouquin en rangeant les pièces.

Harry eut un petit rire crispé. Il allait finir par se faire avoir un jour ou l'autre, ou être pris pour un schizophrène, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité au final…

« Tu doutes de moi Harry ?  
- Non, je sais que tu es bien réel, mais parfois… c'est étrange, gribouilla Harry sur son carnet, derrière le livre qu'il feuilletait à la bibliothèque. Je crois que j'ai un peu de mal avec cette situation.  
- Ce n'est facile pour aucun de nous deux. »

Tom tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la réserve en réfléchissant.

« Je ne sais plus vraiment s'il y a quelque chose qui pourra être utile là-bas mais il faudrait tout de même jeter un coup d'œil. »

Harry acquiesça mollement, pas très convaincu. Mentir, enfreindre le règlement de Poudlard, tout ça lui donnait des frissons. En venant à l'école de sorcellerie, il n'avait pas imaginé être un élève aussi rebelle.

« Tant que tu ne te fais pas prendre, » dit simplement Tom en haussant les épaules.

Noël arriva enfin avec une belle surprise pour le garçon. Sous le regard amusé de Tom, il avait découvert des cadeaux qu'il n'attendait même pas. Il souhaita avec enthousiasme un joyeux noël à Ron qui s'était réveillé et les deux amis commencèrent à ouvrir leur paquet. Harry reçut une flûte fabriquée main par Hagrid, ou plutôt un appeau à hibou vu le son, cinquante pences de la part de son oncle et sa tante qu'il donna à un Ron curieux par l'argent moldu, et même un pull en laine vert émeraude de la part de Molly Weasley ainsi que des fondants faits maison et Hermione leur avait envoyé deux grosses boites de chocogrenouilles.

Tom vit que les yeux du brun étaient plutôt humides et brillants, touché par toutes les attentions. Harry n'était vraiment pas habitué à recevoir autant de chose qu'il ne savait même pas comment remercier toutes ces personnes. Il renifla un coup, sourit encore plus largement quand l'esprit lui souhaita un Joyeux Noël également et prit enfin le dernier paquet. Il le tourna dans tous les sens avant de finir par l'ouvrir et un tissu argenté tomba au sol sans un bruit, reflétant doucement la lumière du dortoir. Harry le ramassa, étonné avant de voir que Ron l'était encore plus, presque choqué.

« C'est… Si c'est ce que je crois, alors mon vieux, tu as là le plus beau cadeau de noël de tous les temps !  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Une cape d'invisibilité, » souffla Tom en même temps que le rouquin.

Il s'empressa alors de passer la cape, l'enroulant autour de lui, regarda ses pieds qui avaient disparus et se tourna vers le miroir pour constater que sa tête semblait flotter dans les airs. Tournant les yeux vers Tom, il remarqua le regard aux reflets pourpres de celui-ci. L'esprit devait être en train de penser à toutes les possibilités maintenant offertes grâce à l'artefact magique.

« Il y a un mot Harry, » dit Ron en ramassant la carte qu'il tendit au brun.

_« Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage._

_Très joyeux Noël. »_

Tom se pencha pour lire également et fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant l'écriture. Il n'eut pas le temps d'informer Harry que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. La cape cachée, ne voulant pas que tout le monde soit au courant de son cadeau, Harry accueillit les jumeaux Weasley venu pour leur souhaiter un joyeux noël et chahutèrent sans retenue, même quand le préfet arriva pour les calmer. Ce dernier se retrouva affublé de son pull tricoté main comme tous les autres et la cape fut pour le moment oubliée. Sauf pour Tom qui retourna dans l'inconscient d'Harry, le laissant profiter de sa journée de noël et des festivités.

Harry caressa l'étoffe légère de la cape qu'il avait reçue pendant que Ron ronflait, repu et fatigué de la journée mouvementée. Le repas du midi avait été tellement joyeux et vivant que le brun n'arrivait plus à cesser de sourire rien qu'en repensant à Dumbledore et son chapeau à fleur, à McGonagall qui gloussait après une bise d'un Hagrid passablement éméché, aux jumeaux qui avaient enchainé farces et bêtises pour embêter leur frère Percy en lui piquant son badge de préfet, aux batailles de boules de neige, bref, à toutes la journée mouvementée qu'il avait eu. Harry n'avait jamais eu un Noël aussi merveilleux mais à présent, il avait plus important à penser. La cape de son père brillait faiblement dans sa main.

« Tu as là un véritable trésor.  
- Je sais. »

Le garçon eut un sourire pour l'esprit, sourire qui se fana légèrement. Tom pencha la tête, le regard interrogateur en devinant que quelque chose le tracassait.

« Cette journée a été fantastique. Mon premier vrai noël…  
- Mais ?  
- Mais tu n'étais pas là. »

L'esprit se figea un peu. Même lorsque le garçon s'amusait et riait avec ses amis, passait une journée des moins banales, il se souciait de lui. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Je ne fêtais pas vraiment noël avant donc ce n'est pas très grave. Ne laisse pas ce petit détail te gâcher cette journée. »

Harry soupira et acquiesça légèrement. Il se leva en enfilant la cape pour disparaître du dortoir, soudain complètement réveillé.

« Où vas-tu ?  
- A la bibliothèque ! L'année prochaine, je passerai Noël avec toi en chair et en os, je te le jure ! »

Tom leva les yeux au plafond devant la tête de mule qu'était le garçon mais le suivit en dehors du dortoir et de la salle commune. Harry se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque, décidé de profiter du reste de ses vacances et de sa cape pour faire des recherches. Le chemin se fit en un rien de temps quand on était pas obligé de faire des détours et, à pas de loup, il entra dans la réserve, le cœur battant et une lampe au bout du bras.

« Alors, tu refuses de voler la pierre mais violer le règlement, tu t'en fiches ?  
- Voler, c'est mal, chuchota le brun. Là, je ne fais de mal à personne… »

L'esprit haussa un sourcil avec un sourire et commença à regarder les volumes prêts de lui, imitant le garçon concentré dans sa recherche. Harry parcourut la première étagère des yeux, sentant des frissons lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Est-ce que ce livre était taché… de sang ? Il secoua la tête pour ne pas y penser plus et attrapa un livre au hasard qui lui avait plutôt attiré l'œil.

« Harry, pas celui-là !  
- Hein ? Pourq… »

Le livre lui échappa des mains et le bruit de sa chute fut couvert pas le cri strident qui s'échappa, résonnant dans toute la bibliothèque et plus loin encore. Surpris, Harry recula et trébucha sur la lampe qu'il avait posée au sol. Il paniqua tout en ramassant le livre pour le remettre à sa place et rajusta sa cape, priant pour qu'elle fonctionne vraiment. Il préféra stopper sa petite recherche à peine commencée pour cette nuit et s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Il évita Rusard qui était accouru dans la bibliothèque, alerté par le cri résonnant toujours même si un peu étouffé. Le gardien ne le voyant pas, Harry en profita pour détaler dans le couloir en quatrième vitesse sans faire attention à sa direction si bien qu'en s'arrêtant enfin, il ne savait pas où il était.

« Ce château et trop grand !  
- Chht ! Rusard t'a rattrapé ! »

Il voulut demander comment mais la voix de Snape, qui le figea d'horreur, s'ajouta à celle du concierge. Il était fichu en les voyant arriver vers lui.

« Là Harry, entre dans cette salle. »

Le garçon bloqua sa respiration et s'approcha de la porte entre-ouverte que lui indiquait Tom. Il se faufila dans l'interstice, remerciant pour une fois sa petite taille puisqu'il ne fit pas bouger le panneau et se recula un maximum de la porte. Il écouta les pas des deux adultes se rapprocher de plus en plus pour finir enfin par s'éloigner, signifiant qu'ils étaient passés devant la porte sans s'arrêter.

Harry laissa la cape découvrir sa tête pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, soulagé d'être encore sain et sauf. En sécurité, il regarda alors autour de lui pour voir où il avait encore atterri, pensant avec humour qu'il y avait peut-être un deuxième chien à trois têtes dans le château.

Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. La pièce ressemblait à une salle de classe mais désaffectée, des pupitres et des chaises étaient entassés contre les murs et la corbeille à papier était retournée. Il se tourna vers l'esprit qui avait le regard fixe vers le fond de la salle, intrigué. Harry tourna la tête dans la même direction et s'approcha du grand et magnifique miroir qui s'y trouvait, ne semblant pas à sa place.

« Non, ne t'en approche pas…  
- Je veux juste voir si je suis toujours invis… AH ! »

Harry se retourna violemment après avoir regardé dans le miroir mais ne trouva que Tom au milieu de la salle vide. Le garçon se frotta alors les yeux et regarda à nouveau son reflet. Il était parfaitement visible et, pire, des personnes étaient présentes derrière lui mais il eut beau tendre son bras vers eux dans son dos, il ne toucha personne.

« riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. »

Tom s'était approché juste à côté d'Harry et regardait dans le miroir également, l'air sombre. Le garçon n'avait pas détaché les yeux de ce qu'il voyait, détaillant chaque personne. Une femme aux cheveux auburn et avec les mêmes yeux que lui, un homme à côté d'elle avec les cheveux ébouriffés et portant des lunettes, il la tenait par l'épaule. Ils lui souriaient tous les deux, même si la femme semblait pleurer en même temps. Harry sentit quelque chose de douloureux en lui et s'approcha encore un peu, touchant la surface lisse et froide du miroir.

« Maman… ? C'est… Ma mère et mon père… et… toute ma famille… ? demanda faiblement Harry en observant les autres personnes.  
- Oui… Ce miroir montre ce que tu souhaites le plus dans ton cœur. Harry, écarte-toi de lui s'il te plaît…  
- A… Attends, je n'ai pas encore vu tout le monde… »

Tom ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage mi heureux, mi triste du garçon. Il ne savait pas ce que ce miroir faisait ici mais Dumbledore devait être foutrement inconscient. Même si c'était dans une salle désaffectée, n'importe qui pouvait le trouver et se perdre devant son reflet.

Harry caressa la surface lisse de sa main après avoir fini de contempler tout le monde et reposa son regard sur ses parents qui lui souriaient encore. Il leur répondit avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour voir Tom lui aussi reflété mais… différent.

« Tom… Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens la main de ma mère ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et s'écarta du miroir, se rappelant que Tom ne pouvait pas être reflété, qu'importe quelle surface, miroir, vitre ou autre.

« Je te vois avec eux… Tu... non, je te vois enfant alors tu ne peux pas être de ma famille…  
- Tu me vois dans le miroir ?  
- Oui, acquiesça Harry en tournant la tête vers le vrai Tom. Je… crois que j'ai envie que tu sois de ma famille aussi. »

Le garçon eut un sourire éclatant malgré ses yeux humides. Tom frissonna sans savoir pourquoi et détourna la tête.

« C'est… très gentil, Harry. Très touchant.  
- Toi non plus tu n'as pas connu ta famille alors je me dis que… nous pourrions juste nous considérer comme tel, l'un l'autre ? Si tu veux bien…  
- C'est ce que tu veux toi ?  
- Oui. Oh ! »

Harry retourna son regard vers le miroir. La vision avait légèrement changée et la famille Potter avait disparu, à part sa mère et Tom. La femme approcha la main du garçon aux cheveux lisses pour la mettre dans la sienne et Harry sentit un léger frisson remonter de son bras puis il la vit lui sourire une dernière fois avant de partir.

« Ils… sont partis, souffla Harry, le cœur bizarrement léger et se tournant vers Tom. Mais toi tu es encore là. Le désir de mon cœur a changé je crois.  
- Que veut-il alors ?  
- Toi.  
- Pardon ? grimaça Tom d'incompréhension, faisant rire l'autre garçon.  
- Juste toi, avec moi. Je suis triste de ne pas avoir connu mes parents mais tu es là, je ne suis pas seul. Donc je ne désir rien d'autre. A part peut-être retourner à la tour, j'ai trop froid là. »

L'esprit resta bouche bée devant la déclaration d'Harry. Ce garçon l'étonnerait toujours alors il finit par éclater de rire et acquiesça.

« Rentrons alors. Tu vas t'endormir dans un couloir si on reste plus longtemps.  
- Alors ça, c'est même pas possible. Il fait bien trop froid ! »

La cape de nouveau remise, ils rentrèrent au dortoir sans tarder. En se couchant, Harry se remémora le visage de ses parents pour être sûr de ne pas les oublier. Il aurait bien aimé les regarder plus longtemps mais Tom lui avait parlé de sorciers devenus fous à force de contempler le miroir. Et puis, il valait mieux se concentrer sur des problèmes plus important que sur le passé, aussi triste soit-il.

.  
« Je suis mort. » déclara Harry en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

Hermione et Ron levèrent la tête de leur partie d'échec. Les vacances étaient finies et les cours avaient repris. Hermione était revenue de ses vacances plus motivée que jamais pour travailler mais s'accordant tout de même quelques pauses en essayant de battre le rouquin aux échecs, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire, la rendant plus échevelée de frustration et amusant ses deux compères.

« L'entraînement de Quidditch était si dur que ça ? demanda la brune, tout de même inquiète par l'air abattu de son ami.  
- Oh, non, ça c'est pas si grave. Mais Snape va arbitrer le prochain match. Je suis mort… »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Il faut que tu te casses la jambe, dit-il le plus sérieusement possible.  
- Il a raison, tu ne dois pas jouer ! » renchérit Hermione.

Harry regarda ses deux amis comme il avait regardé le chien à trois têtes. Mais tout le monde lui voulait du mal où ce n'était qu'une impression ?

« Ecoute, mieux vaut perdre une jambe pour deux semaines que de perdre la vie pour toujours, expliqua Ron, voyant que le brun reculait dans son fauteuil. Il ne faut pas que tu participes à ce match !  
- Il n'y a pas d'autre attrapeur et de toute façon, les serpentards vont s'en donner à cœur joie si je ne joue pas. Je n'ai pas le choix… »

A ce moment, un grand « splaf ! » résonna dans la salle commune, suivit de beaucoup de rire. Neville venait de s'effondrer face contre terre à cause de ses jambes collées l'une contre l'autre. Hermione défit le sortilège avec le contre sort et l'aida à se relever, jetant des regards noirs à ceux qui se moquaient.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Malfoy… Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir et il m'a dit que je tombais bien, qu'il avait un sort à tester…  
- Encore lui ! s'énerva Ron. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Il faut le remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Neville secoua la tête, dépité.

« Je ne suis pas assez courageux… Malfoy le dit et je suis sûr que tout le monde le pense… »

Harry s'approcha du garçon en lui tendant une chocogrenouille pour le réconforter.

« Ne dis pas ça… Le choixpeau magique sait ce qu'il fait non ? Alors tu dois juste avoir un peu plus confiance en toi.  
- Ouais, et puis regarde où a été envoyé Malfoy, continua à vitupérer le rouquin, chez ces horribles Serpentard ! »

Ceux qui étaient les plus proches pour entendre la conversation acquiescèrent, sauf Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. S'il disait qu'il était ami avec deux serpentards, comment les autres réagiraient-ils ? Surement très mal pensa-t-il. Pareil s'il les défendait. Alors il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Neville eut un faible sourire devant les encouragements de ses camarades. Il déballa sa chocogrenouille et tendit la carte à Harry dont il savait qu'il faisait la collection.

« Encore Dumbledore… Ah Hermione, tu cherches toujours qui est Nicolas Flamel ?  
- Tu sais ?  
- Oui. Tiens regarde. »

Harry lui tendit la carte pour qu'elle puisse lire ce qui était écris.

« Un ami du Directeur… C'est tout ?  
- Peut-être que Flamel lui a demandé de cacher un objet précieux. »

Le brun laissa ses deux amis parler entre eux, ne voulant pas les mêler à l'affaire de la pierre philosophale. Il ne savait, d'ailleurs, toujours pas quoi faire de la proposition de Tom. Voler la pierre ou non… Harry secoua la tête. Non. Il ne le ferait pas. Soit il demandait à Dumbledore, soit rien. Il restait catégorique là-dessus, au déplaisir de Tom. Et à chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient, ils finissaient par se disputer, si bien qu'ils n'abordaient plus le sujet.

Le match redouté de Quidditch arrivait à grand pas et les trois Gryffondors étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Surtout que le professeur des potions était encore plus odieux avec Harry qu'en début d'année, si bien que le garçon se demandait s'il n'allait pas arrêter d'y aller. Il ne devait son salut qu'à Tom qui le reprenait pour qu'il ne se trompe pas dans les manipulations et avoir des potions correctes.

« Je n'en peux plus Tom… Il me suit en plus, j'en suis sûr !  
- Il ne faut pas que tu craques, c'est ce qu'il attend.  
- Je vais vraiment mourir pendant le match… Il va faire un truc, je ne sais pas quoi mais je vais le sentir passer, crois-moi. »

Tom caressa le dos du garçon pour calmer sa crise de nerfs. Il se demandait si Harry n'allait pas réussir à lui briser quelques côtes à le serrer aussi fort dans ses bras mais il ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin.

« Je te protègerai…  
- Pas comme la dernière fois, pitié ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !  
- Oui et bien moi non plus. De toute façon, il ne pourra pas jeter de sort à ton balai comme la dernière fois, ce serait trop flagrant. »

Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas que la nuit se termine, ayant l'impression d'attendre sa montée à l'échafaud.

Mais le lendemain arriva et ses amis l'encouragèrent avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux, comme s'ils n'allaient plus se revoir, ce qui ne calma pas son angoisse. Il n'écouta pas le discourt de Dubois, sauf quand il le prit à part.

« Ne pense pas que je te mets la pression Potter mais il faut que tu attrapes le vif le plus rapidement possible. Moins le match durera, moins Snape pourra favoriser les Poufsouffle.  
- Je… Oui, d'accord.  
- Wah ! Toute l'école est là ! s'exclama Fred en regardant discrètement par la porte. Même Dumbledore est venu ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et alla vérifier lui-même. Il trouva la barbe argentée parmi les spectateurs dans les gradins des professeurs. Si le directeur était là, Snape ne pourrait rien tenter ! Le garçon souffla de soulagement, sentant un poids immense quitter ses épaules et une détermination farouche l'envahir.

.  
Draco monta les escaliers, les lèvres pincées en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son crétin d'ami de Gryffondor. Comment ça il n'allait plus pouvoir se voir et qu'il n'allait sûrement pas survivre à son match ? Le serpentard ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de son directeur de maison, certes froid et antipathique mais tout de même professeur. Et puis, avec ses élèves, il n'était pas aussi odieux qu'avec Harry, ce qui étonnait la plupart de l'école d'ailleurs. Pris dans ses pensées, il frappa sans le vouloir l'arrière d'une tête rousse. Il souffla, peu motivé à encore se prendre la tête avec ce Gryffondor. Mais réputation oblige, il prit tout de même un air supérieur.

« Désolé, Weasley, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Ce qui était vrai mais il sourit de tel façon à Crabbe et à Goyle qu'on pouvait penser le contraire.

« Quelqu'un veut faire un pari avec moi ? Sur combien de temps Potter tiendra sur son balai par exemple ? »

Ses deux acolytes ricanèrent mais les Gryffondors présents ne répondirent pas, trop concentrés sur le jeu. Draco aurait pu lâcher l'affaire mais il voulait s'ôter de la tête les paroles d'Harry sur sa mort prochaine.

« Ces Gryffondors ne savent vraiment pas choisir leurs joueurs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont de la pitié qu'ils doivent choisir un orphelin et des pauvres ! Après ce sera quoi, des gens sans cerveau ? »

Il appuya ses dires avec un sourire mauvais, regardant bien Londubat pour sa dernière phrase. Comprenant qu'on parlait sûrement de lui, Neville rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ca suffit Malfoy, balbutia Neville. Tu ne fais rire personne avec tes blagues !  
- Ah, je crois que si. Mais si les Gryffondors ne les comprennent pas, c'est que vous êtes bien trop bêtes pour ça.  
- Malfoy, encore un mot et…  
- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione qui avait les doigts croisés depuis le début du match. Harry ! »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le terrain où Harry plongeait vers le sol à une vitesse fulgurante. Draco déglutit difficilement, croisant aussi les doigts mais cachés dans les replis de sa robe d'école.

« Peut-être qu'il a vu une pièce de monnaie pour toi Weasley ! »

Le blond se retrouva sans comprendre à terre, immobilisé par le rouquin. Il se défendit comme il put mais se fit presque assumé par un coup au visage. Il entendit de loin le sifflet de fin de match et le hurlement de la foule avant de ne voir le néant envelopper ses sens.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	10. Chapter 9 : Le sang de Licorne

**Bonjour ! (ou Bonsoir, à voir)**

JE SUIS DESOLEEEEE pour ce retard de... deux jours. Je viens de le terminer un peu en urgence donc pour les fautes et tout le reste, veuillez, je vous prie, fermer un peu les yeux ^^' (j'ai aussi fait un groooos copier coller pour un passage assez long, c'pas très bien mais chut faut rien dire...)

Bref ! Le mois de Novembre a été un peu difficile pour moi ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire et livrer à temps le chapitre. Enfin, pour deux jours après un mois d'attente, je ne pense pas que ce soit trèèèès grave, non ? Et puis, il se passe plein de trucs ! Donc vous allez pas m'en vouloir hein ! si...?

En tout cas, je remercie chacun et chacune pour les reviews qui me font rires (ouais, y'en a qui se paye quelques petits tripes sympas), les follows et bien sur, les favs ! Ca donne du courage pour tout ce travail ! (*toussote*) Et s'il y a des lecteurs qui ne font ni reviews, ni follows, ni favs, je les remercie tout de même !

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira encore cette fois ci !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Le sang de licorne.**

« Que crois-tu qu'il ferait de la pierre ? »

Tom releva la tête du livre qu'ils lisaient à deux, à la faible lumière de la lampe servant à s'éclairer dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Depuis l'échec du premier soir, Harry avait mis sa peur de côté pour de nouveau chercher un sort ou une aide afin que Tom retrouve son corps. L'esprit lui indiquait le plus souvent comment ouvrir certains livres s'avérant bruyant quand on s'y prenait mal, si bien qu'ils pouvaient rester un peu plus longtemps.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose à faire avec. Vivre longtemps, être riche mais pour Snape, peut-être des propriétés intéressantes en potions.

- J'espère que Quirell tiendra le coup… Il tremblait comme une feuille la dernière fois dans la forêt et il a l'air de plus en plus mal. Snape arrivera sûrement à le faire craquer. »

Tom fronça les sourcils tout en indiquant au garçon qu'il pouvait tourner la page. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce professeur antipathique mais, au vu de sa propre condition et de la protection infaillible de cet homme, la légilimencie ne servirait à rien. Il observa alors le fond de la bouche d'Harry qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Note la page et le titre du livre, on y va.  
- Déjà ? Mais je suis pas… fatigué, finit le garçon après un énième bâillement, un sourire et un haussement d'épaule.  
- Ce n'est pas Snape qui te tuera, c'est la fatigue si on continue ainsi… Non vraiment Harry, l'empêcha-t-il de répliquer, pendant les vacances ce n'est pas grave mais pas pendant les cours. Tu ne tiens plus debout.  
- Ouais… »

Après avoir rangé ses notes et le livre, Harry éteignit la lampe pour sortir. Il rejoignit son lit, pas fâché de pouvoir dormir un peu. Il était tard et leur recherche n'avançait pas vraiment, bien que la réserve contienne toutes sortes de livre de magie noire, de malédiction ou autres puissances dangereuses, aucune réponse ne leur parvenait. Harry commençait un peu à désespérer mais tant qu'ils n'auraient pas lu tous les livres de la réserve, il n'abandonnerait pas !

Plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il devait finir son essaie de métamorphose de 30 centimètres, Harry ne vit pas ses deux camarades de Gryffondor s'approcher de lui, mal à l'aise.

« Mh… Harry ? commença Hermione. Il faut qu'on te parle. »

Le garçon releva la tête vers eux et acquiesça, un peu inquiet devant la tête qu'ils faisaient. Ron s'assit juste à côté d'Harry, Hermione faisant de même de l'autre.

« On a pas trop voulu te déranger jusqu'ici, vu que t'as l'air d'avoir tes propres préoccupations, mais… on a besoin de ton aide.  
- Vous me faites un peu peur là… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Hagrid a un problème, débuta Hermione avant de baisser la voix. Il a reçu un œuf de dragon et celui-ci à éclot il y a une semaine déjà. Vu la vitesse à laquelle il grandit, il sera aussi grand que la cabane dans moins de deux semaines.  
- Et Hagrid ne veut pas voir le danger que ça représente, autant pour sa maison, que pour lui ou son travail. Elever un dragon est trop dangereux et ça a été interdit, continua Ron. Alors on a eu l'idée de l'envoyer à mon frère, Charlie, pour qu'il s'en occupe. Mais… J'aurais besoin de ce que tu sais pour transporter Norbert… Oui, c'est son nom. »

Harry comprit que Ron n'avait pas parlé de la cape à la jeune fille, pas avant d'avoir demandé son accord. Mais au vu de la situation critique, il ne pouvait pas refuser de leur prêter.

« La cape ne risque rien ?  
- Non, Hagrid a dit qu'il le mettrait dans une boite et il ne crache pas encore de feu. Tu veux bien ?  
- Oui. Mais faites attention… Quand ?  
- On attend la réponse de mon frère. Merci, on te revaudra ça ! »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de serrer le brun dans ses bras, soulagé. Harry se moqua un peu en se dégageant de son étreinte et expliqua à Hermione de quelle cape ils parlaient, lui faisant promettre de ne jamais en parler à personne. Pour le remercier, Hermione l'aida à finir son devoir et Ron promit de lui donner ses dix prochaines chocogrenouilles. Puisqu'on en était aux promesses, Harry fit celle de passer un peu plus de temps avec eux et de moins se perdre dans ses pensées, encouragé secrètement par Tom. L'esprit voulait peut-être retrouver son corps, mais il préférait que le garçon vive sa scolarité un peu plus normalement, et non plus ses nuits coincées dans la réserve. Surtout quand ça ne servait à rien.

En milieu de semaine, Harry et Hermione attendait le retour du rouquin qui devait aider Hagrid à nourrir Norbert. Ron apparut alors de nulle part, le visage déformé par la colère et la douleur, repliant la cape maladroitement.

« Je me suis fait mordre et grondé par Hagrid qui pense que c'est ma faute. Je te jure, si Charlie ne répond pas bientôt, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. »

Pendant que Ron vitupérait encore sur le maudit lézard, Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre à un hibou qui avait toqué la vitre de son bec.

« Ron, je crois que tu viens de la recevoir ta réponse ! »

Tous trois lurent la lettre en même temps.

_Cher Ron,  
__Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ta lettre. Je  
__serais ravi de m'occuper du Norvégien à crête,  
__mais ce ne sera pas facile de l'amener jusqu'ici. Le  
__mieux, c'est de le confier à des amis à moi qui  
__doivent venir me voir la semaine prochaine. Mais  
__il ne faut pas qu'ils se fassent prendre à  
__transporter un dragon._

_Pourriez-vous amener le dragon au sommet de  
__la plus haute tour du château samedi à minuit ?  
__Mes amis vous retrouveront à cet endroit et  
__profiteront de l'obscurité pour emporter le  
__dragon._

_Envoie-moi ta réponse le plus vite possible._

_Bises,_

_Charlie_

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle, souffla Hermione qui avait lu plus vite que les deux autres.  
- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de dragon après samedi… grogna Ron, serrant toujours sa main. Hermione, on ira tous les deux.  
- Je peux…  
- Tu en fais déjà beaucoup avec la cape mon vieux, sourit le rouquin à Harry qui voulait protester. Et tu devrais profiter de ce week-end pour te reposer, t'as une mine affreuse.  
- Si tu crois que je pourrais dormir…  
- On verra ça demain, allons-nous coucher maintenant, » conseilla Hermione.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et Ron rangea la lettre dans un de ses livres pour que personne ne la voie. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu un incident des plus angoissants. Quand Hermione et Harry vinrent le rendre visite à l'infirmerie, sa morsure ayant empirée, il ne leur laissa pas le temps de lui demander comment il allait.

« Malfoy à la lettre ! Il est venu prétexter m'emprunter un livre pour se moquer de moi et il est parti avec celui où il y a la lettre de Charlie !

- On ne peut pas avancer la date… Il faut espérer qu'il ne dise rien ! »

Sur les trois, deux seulement craignaient ne pas réussir à envoyer Norbert. Harry pour sa part, espérait que Draco ne ferait pas de bêtise pour se venger de la bagarre qu'il avait eue avec le rouquin lors du match de Quidditch. Il fallait qu'ils se voient très vite.

Le blond arriva dans la salle secrète de mauvaise humeur, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Harry eut un pâle sourire, se rendant compte que, même lui, il l'avait négligé à cause de ses recherches.

« Je sais ce que tu veux me dire et oui, je vais les faire coincer, je ne changerai pas d'idée, attaqua Draco directement. Ça lui apprendra pour m'avoir frappé pendant le match de Quidditch !  
- Même si c'est moi qui doit transporter le dragon ?  
- Qu… Pourquoi ce crétin de Weasley ne s'en occupe pas lui-même ? Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans !  
- Je leur prête ma cape et puis, Hagrid est aussi mon ami. De toute façon, tu as bien vu dans quel état est Ron. »

L'héritier Malfoy ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois pour essayer de trouver de quoi répliquer mais finit par s'asseoir dans le deuxième fauteuil.

« Tu es vraiment bonne poire. Ils te mettent dans les ennuis et toi tu fonces. Surtout en leur prêtant un bien aussi précieux, grommela Draco, au courant pour l'héritage d'Harry.  
- Je n'aurais pas d'ennuis si on ne se fait pas prendre. »

Le brun haussa les épaules et sourit en sortant une carte rare de chocogrenouille.

« Voilà le prix de ton silence.  
- Mais… Tu y tiens.  
- C'est aussi pour m'excuser d'avoir annulé pas mal de nos rendez-vous. Surtout pour rien, je ne trouve pas ce que je cherche…  
- Tu finiras par y arriver, encouragea Draco en examinant la carte du sorcier célèbre. Si ce n'est pas à l'école, peut-être que tu trouveras dans une autre bibliothèque. Si tu me dis ce que c'est, je pourrais chercher dans celle du manoir Malfoy ?  
- Bien tenté mais je préfère chercher moi-même… Merci quand même »

Le blond lui tira la langue, voyant que sa petite ruse pour soutirer le secret à son ami n'avait pas marché. Il sortit ensuite son habituel sac de friandises et discutèrent un moment. Draco parla de ses camarades de maison avec qui il s'entendait très bien, vu qu'il tenait son rôle de parfait Serpentard et de prince de sa maison, mais avoua que les faux semblant et l'art de la manipulation et du sang-froid l'épuisait un peu. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'Hermione le battait dans presque toutes les matières et Lucius n'en était pas vraiment heureux au vu de la dernière lettre envoyée à son fils. Draco prévoyait des vacances de révisions intensives, à son plus grand désespoir.

Harry ne dit rien, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il ne souhaitait cette vie à personne. Etre l'héritier d'une grande famille sorcière n'était pas de tout repos comme il pouvait le constater. Ils se séparèrent dans la nuit, soulagés chacun de voir que l'autre ne l'oubliait pas, même sans se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient.

Après des adieux larmoyants de la part d'Hagrid envers son bébé dragon, Hermione et Harry parcoururent les couloirs de l'école, cachés sous la cape. Bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas traîner plus que nécessaire avec un paquet aussi dangereux, ils devaient pourtant veiller à ce que la cape les recouvre bien tout trois. Ils se figèrent en voyant du mouvement plus loin et arrêtèrent tout pour ne pas se faire repérer malgré leur invisibilité. Ce qu'ils virent les étonnèrent grandement mais pas pour les même raison.

« Comment osez-vous Monsieur Malfoy, vous promener dans le château au beau milieu de la nuit ? s'écriait la directrice de Gryffondor en robe de chambre écossaise. J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard et vous aurez une retenue !  
- Je suis somnambule, ce n'est pas de ma faute !  
- Nous en discuterons avec le professeur Snape, je suis sûr qu'il aura une potion pour éviter tout ça, si vous ne mentez pas, ce que j'en doute ! Un élève somnambule, nous n'avons jamais vu ça. »

Hermione et Harry ne trainèrent pas dès que la voie fut libre. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'en haut de la tour et retirèrent la cape pour respirer. La jeune fille avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, plutôt de bonne humeur de savoir le Serpentard en retenu.

« Enfin un peu de justice dans ce monde ! Il a dû comprendre qu'on ne le croirait pas pour le dragon s'il n'en a pas parlé. Ha ! J'ai envie d'hurler de joie !  
- Evitons, on se ferait repérer et tout ça n'aurait servi à rien… »

Hermione ne remarqua pas l'air désolé du brun pour son ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était tout de même sorti, c'était vraiment incompréhensible. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne les dénoncerait pas, alors que s'était-il passé ?

Peu après minuit, quatre balais s'approchèrent de la tour. Les amis de Charlie les saluèrent et ils attachèrent le dragon au harnais qu'ils avaient fabriqué pour pouvoir transporter Norbert entre leurs balais. Après les avoir aidé, Hermione et Harry regardèrent le convoi s'éloigner, soulagés enfin de voir un si gros problème s'envoler loin de Poudlard. Ils descendirent de la tour avec un immense sourire qui se fana directement à la vue du concierge… qui les voyait.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas devin mais certains vont avoir des ennuis… »

Harry aurait voulu se donner une baffe pour son oubli que Tom lui aurait sûrement fait remarquer mais ce dernier avait préféré l'attendre dans son inconscient. Sans l'esprit, il n'était vraiment pas très débrouillard apparemment. Il sortit de ses pensées quand le professeur de métamorphose arriva dans son bureau, avec Neville qu'elle tenait par le bras.

« Hermione, Harry ! Je vous ai cherché partout pour vous prévenir, j'ai entendu Malfoy dire qu'il allait faire coincer Ron pour avoir un drag… »

Harry secoua la tête pour l'interrompre mais ça ne passa pas inaperçu au professeur. McGonagall semblait tellement furieuse qu'on pouvait croire que, elle au moins, elle pourrait cracher du feu.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, à une heure du matin ? J'exige des explications ! »

Hermione se retrouva incapable de répondre à une question d'un professeur pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle préférait regarder ses chaussures, immobile comme une statue. Harry n'en menait pas large, ne sachant pas du tout s'il devait dire la vérité… Mais il avait plutôt l'impression que ça empirerait les choses.

« Alors ? Rien ? Et bien je vais vous dire ma petite idée sur cette affaire. Vous avez parlé d'un dragon qui n'existe pas à Mr Malfoy pour l'attirer hors de son lit et lui créer des ennuis ! Il n'en a pas parlé, sûrement parce qu'il aura compris que ce n'était que des histoires quand je l'ai pris sur le fait ! Et vous devez être fiers qu'en plus du jeune Malfoy, Mr Londubat y ait cru aussi ? »

Harry vit que Neville était stupéfait et peiné de s'être aussi fait avoir. Il lui aurait bien fait comprendre que c'était faux mais il n'arrivait pas à croiser son regard. Il lui dirait peut-être après s'il acceptait de l'écouter.

« Je suis vraiment extrêmement déçu par vous tous. Je vous pensais plus raisonnable Miss Granger, ainsi que vous Mr Potter, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez aussi inconscient. Vous serez donc tous trois en retenue, oui Mr Londubat, vous aussi. Rien ne vous autorisait de sortir de votre dortoir en pleine nuit ! J'enlève aussi cinquante points à Gryffondor.  
- Cinquante ?  
- Cinquante points chacun oui, Mr Potter ! précisa le professeur. Maintenant, retournez-vous coucher et j'espère que ça vous servira de leçon ! Jamais des élèves de ma propre maison ne m'ont fait aussi honte. »

Les trois élèves se firent raccompagner par Rusard jusqu'à leur salle commune, silencieux et abattus. Avec cent cinquante points en moins, Gryffondor se retrouvait relégué à la dernière place du championnat pour la coupe des quatre maisons, et tout ça en une seule nuit seulement. Ils allèrent se coucher directement, Neville ne laissant pas le brun s'expliquer et tirant les rideaux de son lit pour sangloter dans son oreiller et Harry présageant les pires réactions des élèves de sa maison après la découverte de la perte des points. Ils étaient fichus.

« Malfoy avait raison, tu es une bonne poire… déclara Tom après avoir été mis au courant. Tu vas sûrement te faire haïr par tout le monde, sauf les Serpentards, puisqu'ils sont maintenant premiers.  
- Merci pour le réconfort… grogna Harry en déplaçant sa pièce sur l'échiquier, peu motivé par le jeu.  
- Au moins, le dragon est parti et Hagrid n'aura pas de problème à nouveau…  
- Comment ça à nouveau ?  
- Oh, une longue histoire »

Le lendemain, comme l'avait bien prédit Tom, Harry se vit pointer du doigt partout où il allait. Après que les Gryffondors aient cru à une erreur, la rumeur sur le héros des deux derniers matchs de Quidditch faisant perdre tous ses points avec deux autres crétins de première année se répendit comme une traînée de poudre. On l'insultait à voix basse pour que les professeurs n'entendent pas, on lui jetait des regards mauvais, on lui tournait le dos. Hermione et Neville n'en souffraient pas autant, moins connus mais ils étaient aussi mis à l'écart. Seul Ron restait de leur côté. Et Draco, en secret.

« Je te l'avais d…  
- Pitié, ne finit pas cette phrase, implora Harry. Et je jure de ne plus me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. J'ai tellement honte que je suis allé donner ma démission à Dubois mais il l'a refusée, sous prétexte que je les fais quand même gagner les matchs. Enfin, les entraînements sont un vrai calvaire quand même. Tout le monde m'en veut ! Même les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ! Tout ça parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que Serpentards gagnent encore à ce qu'il parait… Ils n'ont qu'à gagner eux même ! »

Draco écouta silencieusement le brun se plaindre. Pour une fois qu'Harry se plaignait d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ne trouvant pas vraiment de solution. Il aurait pu lui dire que ça leur passerait mais les élèves étaient du genre tenace.

« Au moins, avec les examens de fin d'années, ils penseront un peu à autre chose… peut-être, finit le brun en avalant sa chocogrenouille. Au fait, pourquoi tu étais sorti, toi ?  
- Pansy a lu le mot du frère de Weasley. J'ai dû l'empêcher de sortir en lui disant que je m'en occuperai moi-même. Je me suis dit que, tant qu'à être sorti, autant voir le dragon, mais je me suis fait prendre avant.  
- Mince, on a vraiment mal fait notre coup ce soir-là… Comment j'ai pu oublier la cape ? Je suis un vrai idiot.  
- Ce n'est pas nouveau ça. »

Draco ricana en évitant les dragées qu'Harry lui lançait pour se venger. Ils finirent par plaisanter un peu de toute cette histoire, se demandant ce qu'ils auraient comme retenu.

Une semaine avant les examens, Harry revenait de la bibliothèque après quelques révisions. Hermione avait voulu rester un peu plus mais le cerveau du brun était plein à craquer et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser s'il continuait.

« Non, non, ne recommencez pas… s'il vous plaît… »

Il s'arrêta net devant la porte de la salle qu'il allait dépasser. Il venait de reconnaître le ton plaintif de Quirell, sûrement menacé par quelqu'un. Harry fronça les sourcils et alla pour se rapprocher mais secoua la tête. Il avait promis de ne plus se mêler de rien… Mais en même temps…

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Quirell finit par sortir en hâte de la salle, ne faisant pas attention à l'élève qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il semblait être prêt à fondre en larme alors qu'il redressait son turban et disparut en s'éloignant à grands pas. Harry regarda à l'intérieur de la salle, discrètement, alla pour y rentrer mais se ravisa. De toute façon, il savait bien qui pouvait encore être présent dans la salle et il valait mieux pour lui de déguerpir avant que Snape n'en sorte.

« La pierre va bientôt disparaître Harry…

- Je sais, mais je ne peux rien faire ! Enfin si, je pourrais en parler à Dumbledore, mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il me croie. Tout le monde sait que je déteste Snape à cause de ses cours, et lui pourra tout à fait nier… Et Quirell n'osera pas le défier en parlant. Je préfère que la pierre disparaisse et que Snape vive riche pour toujours si ça lui plaît, plutôt que d'avoir encore des ennuis. Désolé Tom. De toute façon, il reste Touffu qui la protège. »

L'esprit sembla réfléchir, peut-être à un moyen de le convaincre de faire quelque chose mais Harry l'ignora, reprenant ses révisions du soir sur la carte de Jupiter et de ses satellites.

Au matin suivant, les quatre élèves punis le même soir reçurent la confirmation de leur retenue par un même mot qu'on leur distribua :

_Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures._

_Rendez-vous avec Mr Rusard dans le hall d'entrée._

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

Harry releva la tête vers la table des verts et argents. En croisant le regard gris, il eut un pâle sourire et un soupire. Draco joua son rôle en rechignant et dénigrant la directrice des Gryffondors auprès de ses amis. Hermione ne dit rien, tout comme Neville et ils rangèrent le mot dans leur sac, imaginant chacun de leur côté leur punition. Quand arriva l'heure de leur « rendez-vous », ils dirent au revoir à Ron qui les encouragea et descendirent. Rusard les attendaient déjà, ainsi que Malfoy, faisant légèrement grincer des dents Hermione et Neville qui l'avaient oublié.

« Ne traînez pas et suivez-moi, aboya presque le concierge en les menant en dehors du hall, dans le parc. Vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de violer le règlement de l'école. Pour apprendre, rien de mieux que de travailler dur et de souffrir ! Dommage que les anciennes punitions n'aient plus cours, dans le temps, on suspendait les mécréants comme vous au plafond par les poignets. J'ai d'ailleurs encore les chaînes. »

Ils traversèrent le parc pendant les grommellements de Rusard, frissonnant aux paroles et aux froids. La nuit était parfois claire, parfois sombre à cause du ciel nuageux. Harry aperçut les fenêtres allumées de la cabane d'Hagrid puis reporta son regard sur le concierge à l'air ravi. Il se demanda quelle horrible punition les attendait pour que l'homme soit si joyeux.

« Rusard ? cria une voix. Dépêchons, dépêchons, j'ai hâte de commencer. »

Un sourire étira légèrement la bouche du brun, se sentant soudain un peu plus léger. Travailler avec le garde-chasse semblait moins difficile que prévu. Mais Rusard, semblant voir son soulagement, s'empressa de le contredire.

« Oh, si vous pensez que vous allez passer un peu de bon temps avec ce fainéant ? Mais jeunes gens, c'est dans la forêt interdite que vous allez ! Je serai vous, je prierai pour que vous en sortiez entier. »

Un gémissement sortit de la gorge de Neville et Malfoy s'arrêta net.

« La Forêt ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! On ne va pas aller dans la forêt en pleine nuit ! Et toutes les bestioles qu'il y a là-dedans ? Même des loups-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ! »

Au fil des paroles de Draco, Neville serra un peu plus le bras d'Harry.

« Et bien il fallait y penser avant ! »

Hagrid arriva à leur niveau, une grande arbalète à la main, un carquois rempli de flèches à sa taille, et accompagné de Crockdur.

« Je vous attends depuis une demi-heure. Harry, Hermione, ça va ?  
- A votre place, je ne serais pas trop aimable avec eux, dit Rusard avec froideur. Ils sont ici pour être punis.  
- Vous leur avez fait la leçon donc vous êtes en retard ! C'est pas dans vos attributions ça. Vous avez fait votre part, maintenant, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.  
- Je reviendrai à l'aube, dit Rusard pour terminer la conversation. Pour récupérer ce qui restera d'eux. »

Et il retourna vers le château, sa lampe se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

« Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt, dit Malfoy en se tournant vers Hagrid.  
- Soit tu veux rester à Poudlard, et tu iras dans cette forêt, soit tu peux tout de suite aller faire ta valise ! répliqua le garde-chasse d'un ton féroce. Quand on fait des idioties, il faut assumer maintenant ! »

Malfoy aurait voulu protester encore mais au final, il referma la bouche. Il n'était absolument pas rassuré, tout comme les autres comme il put le voir en jetant un coup d'œil discret.

« Bien, maintenant ouvrez grand vos oreilles tous les quatre. Ce que nous allons faire est dangereux donc je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. Par ici. »

Il les emmena à la lisière de la forêt et leva sa lampe pour montrer un étroit sentier qui serpentait entre les gros arbres noirs. Le vent s'engouffrait dans la forêt, faisant agiter légèrement leurs cheveux.

« Regardez sur le sentier, ce truc qui brille, argenté, c'est du sang de licorne. Vous comprenez ? Il y a une licorne dans les environs qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. Et c'est la deuxième fois cette semaine et mercredi dernier, j'en ai retrouvé une morte. Ce qu'on doit faire ce soir, c'est retrouver cette pauvre bête et peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi nous trouve avant ? demanda Draco sans parvenir à cacher la peur faisant vibrer sa voix.  
- Avec moi et Crockdur, ce qui vit ici ne viendra pas vous attaquer, assura Hagrid. Et ne vous écartez pas du chemin. On va faire deux groupes pour mieux chercher. La licorne a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis hier, il y a du sang un peu partout.  
- Je vais avec Crockdur, décida le blond en scrutant les longues dents du molosse.  
- Bien, mais c'est un trouillard.  
- Je vais avec D… Malfoy et Crockdur, intervint Harry avant qu'il ne soit réparti par le garde-chasse.  
- Comme tu veux. Dès qu'un groupe trouve la licorne, étincelles vertes. Si quelqu'un à des ennuis, étincelles rouges pour que l'autre groupe arrive rapidement à son secours. Entraînez-vous ici avant qu'on entre dans la forêt. Bien. Maintenant, allons-y, faites attention et ouvrez l'œil. »

Hagrid donna une lampe pour le groupe de Harry et Draco, attrapa la sienne à terre et se dirigea dans la forêt silencieuse jusqu'à une bifurcation. Hermione et Neville lancèrent un regard un peu inquiet pour Harry qui leur sourit légèrement avant que chaque groupe ne prennent un chemin différent.

Les deux garçons marchèrent en silence, scrutant le sol pour voir, de temps en temps, quelques taches de sangs briller sous un rayon de lune hasardeux. Harry s'arrêta à un moment pour écouter les bruits de la forêt, curieux de la trouver aussi silencieuse mais Draco était tellement proche de lui, trop anxieux pour s'éloigner d'un centimètre de l'autre, qu'il le bouscula. Harry lâcha un cri de surprise en trébuchant sur le sol.

« Désolé… Mais quelle idée d'envoyer des élèves dans la forêt interdite aussi ! I.N.T.E.R.D.I.T.E ! C'est pas pour rien ! Si mon père l'apprend… »

Il aida le brun à se remettre sur pied en lui tendant la main. Harry haussa les épaules et caressa la tête de Crockdur qui tremblait, pour le rassurer. Il l'aurait bien fait aussi sur celle de Malfoy mais pas sûr que ce dernier apprécie vraiment.

« Il faut juste être prudent et au pire, on peut les prévenir avec les étincelles.  
- Ouais, le temps que ce lourdaud rapplique, on sera déjà mort.  
- Draco… soupira le brun.  
- Oh ça va. Dééésoléééé. Enfin, au premier truc louche, je lance ces fichues étincelles et je demande à retourner au châ…  
- Chhht… »

Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche du râleur et tendit l'oreille. Il y avait quelque chose pas loin d'eux qui rampait sur le sol, comme une cape ou un voile lourd frôlant les feuilles mortes. Ils regardèrent tous les deux tout autour sans pouvoir distinguer quoique ce soit puis, l'instant d'après, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit.

« C'était quoi ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Continuons.  
- Qu… Tu es fou ? On ne va pas continuer alors qu'on vient d'entendre quelque chose de pas net !  
- Ca ne nous a pas attaqué, ce n'est peut-être pas dangereux…  
- Le « peut-être » est très rassurant je trouve… »

Ils reprirent leur chemin, Draco se collant cette fois plus franchement contre Harry. Ils marchèrent un long moment sans rien apercevoir d'autre que la forêt se faisant de plus en plus dense et le chemin devenant bien moins praticable. Harry leva un peu plus la lampe qu'il portait et remarqua que le sang de licorne était bien plus présent qu'au début.

« Je crois qu'on se rapproche, regarde.  
- C'est… étrange, grimaça Draco. C'est du sang mais pourtant, ça brille et c'est… joli. »

Le blond eut un frisson et traversa le feuillage d'un vieux chêne pour se retrouver dans une clairière.

« H… Harry, je crois que j'ai trouvé la licorne… ! »

Le brun le rejoignit et contempla la pauvre bête sans vie. Il sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce triste spectacle. La bête restait magnifique et puissante mais savoir qu'elle ne se relèverait plus, c'était comme imaginer que la magie n'existait plus. Harry s'approcha un peu avant qu'un bruissement ne fasse bouger un buisson pas loin de lui. Il se figea en apercevant la silhouette sombre, encapuchonnée et rampant sur le sol comme une bête traquant sa proie.

« Ha… Harry… »

Draco était pétrifié tout comme Crockdur, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit alors que la chose s'approchait de la licorne, se penchait vers la blessure encore sanguinolente et commença à aspirer le liquide argenté.

« AAAAAAH ! HARRY ! » hurla Draco en espérant faire réagir le brun.

La silhouette releva la tête, le sang coulant sur sa poitrine, et regarda Harry qui n'avait pas pu bouger, paralysé par la peur. Elle se releva alors et bondit vers lui. Harry flancha alors sous une brusque douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, comme si elle avait pris feu. Il tomba à genou alors qu'au même moment, quelque chose venant de derrière lui sauta par-dessus son corps et galopa vers la silhouette.

Harry serra les dents le temps que la douleur s'atténue, un bon moment après. Quand enfin il put relever la tête, il sentit la présence de Draco auprès de lui, lui tenant l'épaule, celle de Tom qu'il avait dû appeler inconsciemment, et d'une autre personne. Il regarda en face de lui pour voir que la silhouette avait disparue et que se tenait devant lui un homme… cheval.

« Tout va bien ? demanda le centaure dont le corps animal avait une couleur claire, en harmonie avec les cheveux blonds de sa partie humaine.  
- Oui, merci… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Il ne répondit pas, fixant simplement Harry de ses yeux d'un bleu surprenant. Le centaure scruta la cicatrice brillante et livide sur le front du garçon.

« Harry Potter. Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici. Tu dois retourner auprès d'Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas sûr ces temps-ci, surtout pour toi. Montez, je vous ramène, ce sera plus rapide. Je m'appelle Firenze.

- Draco Malfoy, » se présenta le blond, se sentant légèrement ignoré dans la conversation.

Le centaure acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de la tête et se baissa pour porter les deux garçons sur son dos puissant. Harry posa timidement ses mains sur la taille de Firenze comme Draco faisait sur lui mais agrippant ses vêtements, mal assuré.

Il y eut alors un autre bruit de galop et deux autres centaures surgirent des arbres, les flancs palpitants, couverts de sueur.

« Firenze ! tonna celui aux cheveux noir et à l'air plus sauvage. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu portes des humains sur ton dos ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Tu te prends pour une mule ?  
- Vous savez qui est ce garçon ? répliqua Firenze. C'est le fils Potter. Plus vite il aura quitté la forêt, mieux cela vaudra.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? gronda le brun. Souviens-toi, Firenze, nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous opposer aux décisions du ciel. N'avons-nous pas lu dans le mouvement des planètes ce qui doit arriver ?  
- Je suis sûr que Firenze a cru bien faire, intervint le centaure couleur noisette, d'une voix sombre.  
- Bien faire ! s'écria le brun avec colère, en frappant le sol de son sabot. Qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ? Les centaures se soumettent aux décrets du destin. Nous n'avons pas à nous promener comme des ânes pour aller chercher les humains égarés dans la forêt ! »

Sous le coup de la colère, Firenze se mit à ruer, obligeant Harry et Draco à se cramponner pour ne pas tomber.

« Tu ne vois donc pas cette licorne ? lança-t-il au brun. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a été tuée ? Les planètes ne t'ont pas dévoilé ce secret ? Je me dresse contre ce qui se cache dans cette forêt, Bane. Même s'il faut pour cela venir en aide à deux jeunes humains. »

Firenze partit alors au galop et les deux garçons essayèrent de s'accrocher de leur mieux tandis qu'ils plongeaient dans la forêt, laissant les deux autres centaures derrière eux. Harry et Draco n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi ton… ami est-il tellement en colère ? demanda-t-il. C'est à cause de cette chose dont tu nous as sauvé ? »

Firenze ralentit l'allure et conseilla à ses cavaliers de baisser la tête pour ne pas se heurter aux branches basses, mais il ne répondit pas à la question. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, puis, alors qu'ils traversaient d'épais sous-bois, Firenze s'arrêta soudain.

« Harry Potter, dit-il, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang des licornes ?  
- Non, répondit Harry, surpris par l'étrange question.  
- Dans les potions, nous n'utilisons que leurs cornes et les crins de leur queue, ajouta Draco pour ne pas se faire mettre à l'écart à nouveau.  
- Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse, expliqua Firenze. Pour commettre un tel crime il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite. »

Harry observa la tête de Firenze que la lune parsemait de taches argentées alors que Draco frissonna aux paroles funeste prononcées.

« Qui pourrait être désespéré à ce point ? se demanda Harry à haute voix. Si on doit être maudit à jamais, mieux vaut mourir, non ?  
- Oui, dit Firenze, à moins qu'on ait simplement besoin de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir boire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui redonne la force et la puissance, quelque chose qui permette de ne jamais mourir. Harry Potter, sais-tu ce qui est caché dans l'école, en ce moment ?  
- La Pierre philosophale ! L'élixir de longue vie, bien sûr ! Mais qui…  
- Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un qui a passé des années à guetter la moindre occasion de retrouver son pouvoir, qui s'est cramponné à la vie en attendant sa chance ? »

Harry eut l'impression qu'une main de fer venait de se refermer sur son cœur. Il se souvenait de ce que Hagrid lui avait dit, lors de leur première rencontre : « Certains disent qu'il est mort. À mon avis, ce sont des calembredaines. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu en lui quelque chose de suffisamment humain pour mourir. »

« Voldemort »

Draco frémit en entendant le brun murmurer ce nom et se dit qu'une longue discussion avec Harry devrait être nécessaire. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était compliqué pour lui, et il était trop curieux pour ne pas fouiner un peu. Derrière lui, toujours aussi invisible aux autres, même aux créatures magiques, Tom scrutait les arbres qui s'étendaient derrière eux, sourcils froncés et le regard pourpre.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	11. Chapter 10 : Première protection

**Bonsoir !  
**

Petite surprise en cette fin d'année ! Je poste ce chapitre en avance rien que pour vous ! (bon ok, deux jours d'avances, c'pas terrible...)

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne année ! Et surtout une bonne digestion pour ceux qui vont s'éclater la panse x)

Voici pour répondre à quelques questions (même si j'ai peut-être déjà répondu dans les précédents chapitres...)

Fic longue ?  
Je ne sais pas trop, mais vu comme je suis partie... peut-être ! (super précis...)

Tom = barbapapa ?  
Mince... sérieux ?

Bisou entre nos deux braves petits bishonens ?  
Lesquels ? Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs de bishonens !

Si je continue ?  
Non, en fait je pensais m'arrêter... Bien sûr que je continue, rhalala. Je rappelle juste que la **publication se fait tous les premiers mercredis du mois !**

En tout cas, merci énormément pour tous vos commentaires ! Ca me fait toujours chaud au coeur de savoir que vous prenez le temps de lire et en plus, d'écrire un petit mot ! Je n'oublie pas non plus les favs et les reviews bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup !

Allez, maintenant la suite ! Bonne lecture o/

* * *

**Chapitre**** 10 :**

**Première protection.**

« Harry ! Attends-nous Harry ! »

Hermione courait à moitié pour rattraper son ami qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il s'était fait ramener avec Malfoy à dos de centaure. Elle était fatiguée de sa nuit mouvementée et stressante, tout comme Neville qui n'arrivait pas du tout à les suivre. De peur qu'il se perde de nouveau, la jeune fille finit par laisser tomber sa course avec Harry et préféra accompagner leur camarade tête en l'air.

De son coté, Harry ne voulait pas perdre un seul instant. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Tom. L'esprit était retourné dans son inconscient quand ils avaient rejoint le garde-chasse et ses camarades, l'attendant sûrement pour qu'ils discutent des dernières nouvelles apprises. Harry avait encore quelques frissons dans le dos pour avoir compris ce qu'il se passait dans ce château. Ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

« On m'a ramené la cape de mon père ! s'exclama-t-il une fois couché et dans son inconscient. Mais c'est pas important. Snape veut la pierre pour que Voldemort revienne ! »

Tom lui tournait le dos, assis au sol et semblait ne pas l'entendre puisqu'il ne réagissait pas. Harry s'approcha, le contourna pour se mettre devant lui et s'assit également.

« Tu… te retiens de sauter de joie ou… d'avoir peur ? »

Il venait de se souvenir que Tom avait été du côté de Voldemort avant son « accident ». Il frissonna encore plus et serra ses genoux contre lui. Il l'était peut-être toujours au final.

« Tom… Dis quelque chose au moins…  
- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à… tout ça. J'ai besoin d'être seul.  
- Oh… euh… ok. Je vais m'asseoir plus loin.  
- Sors plutôt. Désolé, mais je dois vraiment être seul, complètement. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se réveilla dans son lit. C'était la première fois que Tom l'éjectait de son propre inconscient. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il était si froid avec lui. Il renifla un coup et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche pour reprendre son calme. Il était nerveux et il avait peur. Après tout, Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer une fois. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de réessayer après avoir bu l'élixir de longue vie ? Il essaya de refermer les yeux pour s'endormir et pour la première fois depuis des années, il rêva. Il rêva de cris, de lumière verte et aveuglante et d'une silhouette noire, encapuchonnée et dégoulinante de sang de licorne.

En se réveillant, un cri au bord des lèvres et frissonnant, Harry essaya d'oublier son cauchemar maintenant récurant depuis plusieurs jours. Il s'était aussi souvenu qu'il faisait le même que celui avant sa rencontre avec Tom, quand il ne le rejoignait pas dans son inconscient. Il soupira, fatigué mais incapable de se rendormir. Comme il était encore tôt, il essaya de retourner dans son inconscient pour voir l'esprit, lui parler un peu. Mais Tom lui refusait encore l'accès, le laissant seul avec ses peurs et ses inquiétudes.

« Tu as une mine affreuse. »

Ron se retourna vers Malfoy, toujours lui, et lui lança un regard noir avant qu'il ne rentre pour leur examen pratique de potion, secouant gentiment son ami qui somnolait. Harry se réveilla un peu, s'essuyant les yeux et tourna à son tour la tête vers le blond qui le scrutait, ignorant tous les autres.

« Draco…  
- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait élevé des hiboux ensemble Potter, cracha Draco sur un ton qui ne trahissait pas son inquiétude contrairement à son regard. Et si tu pouvais arrêter de bloquer le passage, on aimerait bien pouvoir entrer dans la grande salle.  
- Je… Oui, désolé. »

Harry lui adressa un dernier regard, se frotta le front et entra sous les yeux scrutateurs du professeur de potion. L'examen se passa en silence, les élèves bien trop nerveux pour oser faire plus de bruit que celui du couteau ou de l'eau bouillonnant dans les chaudrons. Draco, après avoir fini sa potion et qu'il l'eut jugée parfaite, se retourna pour regarder son ami travailler. Harry avait des cernes noires sous les yeux et le teint pâles. Il se frottait parfois le front tout en regardant autour de lui avec nervosité. Draco fronça les sourcils, se doutant que le brun devait repenser à la nuit de leur punition.

Quand il croisa le regard émeraude, il mima avec ses lèvres « On doit se voir ! », espérant se faire comprendre. Il répéta autant de fois qu'il le fallut pour que, d'un air d'incompréhension, Harry passe à celui de compréhension. Il lui adressa un discret sourire avant de se retourner vers son chaudron alors que Snape apostrophait son cher élève honni.

« Potter ! N'essayez pas de tricher en demandant des réponses aux autres. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je vous renvoie de l'épreuve si je vous reprends à scruter un meilleur élève que vous. »

La fin de l'examen arriva mais Harry ne put répondre à la demande du blond, ce dernier accompagné par sa « cour » et lui par Ron et Hermione. Il fallut la fin de tous les examens pour qu'il puisse enfin trouver une excuse afin de s'éclipser.

« C'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le parc pour rejoindre les autres. Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'apprendre le Code de conduite des loups-garous de 1637, ni l'ascen…  
- Je ne me sens pas très bien, coupa Harry. Je vais aller me reposer un peu au dortoir. »

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne le contredirent. Ils avaient bien essayé de savoir ce qui tourmentait leur ami mais celui-ci n'avait rien lâché. Harry leur fit un pauvre sourire pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas et retourna à l'intérieur du château. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le septième étage et entra dans la salle habituelle des rendez-vous avec Draco. Le blond le rejoignit rapidement, l'ayant aperçu seul dans le château.

« Alors ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais la nuit pour avoir des malles de trente kilos sous les yeux ? Ne me dis pas que tu révises, je ne te croirai pas.  
- Je ne dors pas bien…  
- Je l'aurais deviné… C'est à cause de l'autre soir ? Ta discussion avec le centaure ?  
- … Oui. »

Harry se frotta encore le front tandis que Draco s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Ma cicatrice me fait mal depuis ce soir. Je cauchemarde et…

- Et… ?

- Rien. »

Il aurait bien voulu rajouter que depuis, également, il n'avait plus parlé avec Tom et qu'il s'inquiétait énormément du silence de l'esprit ainsi que l'impossibilité d'accéder à son inconscient si bien qu'il se réveillait après chaque cauchemar, la raison de son manque de sommeil. Mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas trahir le secret de Tom. Draco secoua la tête devant le silence du brun.

« C'est ça... Alors, explique-moi tout maintenant et ça veut dire tout de suite. C'est quoi cette histoire de pierre philosophale ? Et… et avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? »

Harry soupira.

« Le chien à trois têtes était sur une trappe… J'ai réussi à savoir pourquoi. Ça concerne Nicolas Flamel, donc, la pierre philosophale. Il doit y avoir d'autres protections que le chien et Snape a réussi à savoir comment les passer en menaçant Quirell…  
- Quirell ? Pourquoi lui le saurait et non Snape ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que les professeurs ont participé à la protection de la pierre mais sans savoir ce qu'on fait les autres ?  
- Donc Snape devait savoir ce qu'a fait Quirell pour pouvoir… voler la pierre ?  
- Oui. Mais Touffu est encore dans sa salle, je vais parfois vérifier, alors il n'a pas dû trouver comment le contourner pour le moment… Seul Hagrid le sait et…  
- Et ?  
- Et… Il faut que j'aille le voir.  
- Hein ? »

Voyant que le brun se levait avec détermination et inquiétude, Draco le suivit, bien décidé d'en savoir plus et en réfléchissant à toute vitesse de son côté. Il rassemblait les morceaux et plus il s'approchait de la réponse aux inquiétudes d'Harry, plus la nervosité le prenait aussi.

« Harry, attend ! Tu-sais-qui n'est pas… mort ?  
- Apparemment non et si Snape réussi, ça serra confirmé ! »

Draco pila brusquement, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Il se reprit et courut pour rattraper le brun qui filait à travers le parc pour rejoindre la lisière de la forêt et la cabane d'Hagrid. Quand Hermione vit un Harry marcher à grand pas suivi d'un Malfoy sans son masque de froideur plaqué au visage, elle laissa tomber son livre dans l'herbe où ils s'étaient installés avec Ron, les jumeaux et d'autres Gryffondors.

« Ron… Regarde !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ah ! Allons voir ! Si Malfoy lui cherche encore des ennuis, il va nous trouver ! »

Les deux jeunes étudiants se levèrent de la pelouse pour rejoindre leur camarade qui s'approchait du garde-chasse écossant des petits pois, bien installé dans son fauteuil.

« Oh, Harry ! Les examens sont finis, tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- Non, pas le temps. Je dois vous demander quelque chose d'important. Norbert, comment l'avez-vous eu ? Je n'ai pas eu les détails mais Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que vous l'aviez gagné.  
- Oui, je l'ai joué aux cartes avec un voyageur.  
- A quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda Draco, bien moins hautain que d'habitude.  
- Je ne sais pas, il a gardé cape et capuchon. »

Hagrid scruta un peu le fils Malfoy, méfiant. Il reprit la parole en voyant que les deux élèves étaient stupéfaits face à sa réponse.

« Ils y a beaucoup de gens un peu étranges dans ce pub, alors qu'un voyageur ne se découvre pas, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça.  
- Et vous lui avez parlé de Poudlard ? Il vous a questionné ? s'impatienta un peu Harry.  
- C'est possible que ce soit venu dans la conversation, dit Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de se rappeler. Ah oui, c'est ça, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais comme travail et je lui ai dit que j'étais garde-chasse ici… Ensuite, il m'a posé des questions sur le genre de créatures dont je m'occupais et là, je lui ai dit que j'aurais bien voulu avoir un dragon… et puis… je ne me souviens plus très bien, il n'arrêtait pas de me payer à boire… Voyons… Ah, oui, il a dit qu'il avait justement un œuf de dragon et qu'on pourrait peut-être le jouer aux cartes si ça m'intéressait… Mais il voulait être sûr que je sache m'en occuper… Alors je lui ai répondu qu'après Touffu, je n'aurais pas de mal à m'occuper d'un dragon…  
- Il s'est intéressé à Touffu ?  
- On ne rencontre pas beaucoup de chiens à trois têtes dans la région, alors, je lui en ai un peu parlé, oui. Je lui ai dit que Touffu était doux comme un mouton quand on savait s'y prendre. Il suffit de lui jouer un air de musique et il s'endort. »

Draco se frappa le front tandis qu'Harry et Hagrid parurent horrifiés, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! Je n'aurais pas dû raconter tout ça ! Hé ! Où allez-vous ? »

Harry était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, talonné par Draco mais aussi par Hermione et par Ron qui avaient entendu la fin du questionnement.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Pas ici Ron. »

Ils entrèrent dans le hall du château, plus vide et sombre en comparaison avec le parc ensoleillé. Harry les emmena tous trois dans un coin avant de prendre la parole.

« Ron, Hermione, je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment vous en parler… Mais il y a un problème dans le château…  
- Si tu ne veux pas leur en parler, ils peuvent aussi bien s'occuper de leurs affaires, aida Draco en croisant les bras.  
- On t'a pas sonné Malfoy.  
- Toi non plus Weaslaid.  
- Stop ! C'est pas le moment de se disputer ! Snape va voler la pierre philosophale pour la donner à Voldemort. »

Alors que Ron était vite devenu rouge de colère face à Malfoy, il pâlit brusquement.

« Tu… Tu veux rire ?  
- Pas du tout.  
- Il faut aller voir Dumbledore, conseilla Hermione. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, on ne peut faire que ça pour le moment. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

« Allons-y maintenant, décida Malfoy, comme s'il prenait la tête du groupe ce qui ne plut pas à tout le monde.  
- Et tu sais où il est peut-être, le bureau du directeur ? demanda sarcastiquement Ron  
- Qu… Non mais… Et toi alors, tu le sais au moins puisque tu l'ouvres sans qu'on en ait besoin ?  
- Ah stop vous deux ! On a mieux à faire que de se taper dessus ! les gronda Harry. On va cherch… »

Des pas résonnèrent dans le hall, le coupant dans sa phrase. Le professeur McGonagall traversa le hall avec une énorme pile de livres dans les bras et alla les dépasser quand Harry l'interpela.

« Excusez-moi Professeur mais… Il faut que l'on voie le professeur Dumbledore.  
- Voir le professeur Dumbledore ? répéta le professeur de métamorphose. Et pourquoi donc ?  
- C'est un… secret… »

Draco haussa un sourcil devant la réponse du brun, et secoua la tête à défaut de se frapper le front, encore. D'ailleurs, McGonagall ne devait pas plus apprécier la réponse que lui.

« Le professeur Dumbledore est parti il y a dix minutes, répondit-elle froidement. Il a quitté Poudlard tout de suite après avoir reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la Magie. »

Harry eut l'air de manqué d'air, la bouche ouverte sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. Il se reprit.

« Il… Il est parti ?  
- Comme je vous le dit, Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, il est très demandé.  
- Mais c'est très important…  
- Plus important que le Ministre de la Magie ?  
- Je…  
- Bien. La discussion est close. »

Alors qu'elle allait repartir, Harry préféra être honnête et renoncer à toute prudence.

« C'est à propos de la pierre philosophale ! »

Sa dernière syllabe fut couverte par le fracas des livres qui tombent.

« Co… Comment savez-vous ?  
- Je le sais et je sais aussi qu'elle va être volée, enfin, quelqu'un va essayer de la voler c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore. »

Le professeur de métamorphose parut stupéfaite et méfiante à la fois avant de reprendre la parole.

« Le professeur Dumbledore sera de retour demain, dit-elle enfin. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de la Pierre, mais soyez rassuré, personne ne peut la dérober, elle est très bien protégée.  
- Mais, professeur…  
- Potter, je sais ce que je dis, répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de se pencher pour ramasser ses livres. Je suggère que vous retourniez tous les quatre dehors pour profiter du soleil. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant sa directrice de maison partir et se tourna vers les autres, l'air grave.

« Vous avez entendu… Ça se passera ce soir, pendant que Dumbledore n'est pas là. Et on a la confirmation que Snape sait comment déjouer tous les pièges maintenant, vu qu'il a éloigné le directeur avec sa maudite lettre. »

Alors que Ron était bien pâle, il le devint encore plus qu'il n'était possible, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur, et Hermione avait les yeux ronds. Harry et Draco pensèrent qu'ils étaient sous le choc de la révélation mais une voix polaire et très bien reconnaissable se fit entendre avec un « Bonjour » dit avec douceur. Ils firent volteface en même temps pour se retrouver face au professeur de potion, dans sa robe aussi noir que son regard.

« Un souci Monsieur Malfoy ?  
- Non Professeur. Nous discutons, répondit Draco avec son air hautain qu'il avait repris aussi vite qu'il avait pu.  
- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi à l'intérieur du château alors qu'il fait un si beau temps à l'extérieur ?  
- J'ai la peau sensible, je tiens ça de ma mère. »

Harry aurait éclaté de rire face aux réponses de Draco qui ne devait pas du tout arranger Snape, mais la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas. Ils en riraient peut-être plus tard… si plus tard il y avait. Le professeur de potion darda son regard sur lui, le faisant ravaler son léger sourire qu'il avait quand même eut.

« Vous feriez mieux de prendre garde à ne pas faire perdre plus de points à votre maison, Potter. Et l'excuse du somnambulisme ne sera pas valable si l'on vous prend à traîner dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, ce sera le renvoi et j'y veillerai personnellement. Bonne journée. »

Comprenant que Snape avait enfin fini, ils s'enfuirent vers les portes pour sortir et s'abriter du regard perçant du professeur.

« Il faut qu'on l'empêche d'aller prendre la pierre, annonça Harry avec conviction.  
- Et comment ? demanda Hermione. C'est un professeur, il peut nous faire renvoyer comme tu l'as entendu !  
- Je préfère être renvoyé plutôt que la pierre fasse revenir Voldemort ! Je ne le laisserai pas la prendre. Et puis, quelle importance si je me fais renvoyer alors que Voldemort va venir me tuer s'il boit l'élixir ? Je suis sûr que je serais sa première cible, après l'avoir ridiculisé il y a 11 ans. Voldemort va venir réparer son affront !  
- Ne dis pas son nom, gémit Ron, s'étant un peu plus crispé à chaque fois. Si tu as raison, on ne peut rien faire quand même, comment veux-tu le stopper ?  
- Si on ne le stoppe pas… Alors il faut le devancer. »

Draco reçut trois regards surpris, dont un plus que d'autre.

« On ?  
- Tu vas essayer de prendre la pierre avant Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu vas y aller tout seul. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant venant d'un Gryffondor, déclara le blond d'un ton pompeux qui énerva tout de suite Ron, pour ne pas changer.  
- Alors quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Draco ?! s'impatienta Harry, devançant le rouquin. Dumbledore n'est pas là, McGonagall ne va rien faire, si elle nous croit d'ailleurs, et Snape va prendre la pierre ! »

Harry sentit sa tête partir sur le côté après une violente gifle. Il fusilla Draco mais ne répliqua rien et s'assit au sol, prenant ses genoux contre lui comme pour se protéger.

« Tom saurait quoi faire lui au moins… marmonna-t-il sans se faire comprendre par les autres.  
- Harry… Reprend toi. On y va tous les quatre, ok ? dit Hermione en se mettant à sa hauteur.  
- Tous les quatre ? demanda Ron sans comprendre.  
- Je trouve cette idée complètement absurde mais… je ne vais sûrement pas vous laisser mettre la vie d'Harry en danger… »

Harry eut un rire nerveux mais sincère tout de même. Il sourit au blond pour le remercier et se releva, se reprenant. Il n'était pas tout seul non, même si Tom ne donnait plus signe de vie.

« Je ne sais pas dans quoi je vous embarque et franchement, j'aurais préféré y aller seul… mais je suppose que vous n'allez pas me laisser faire.  
- Absolument pas mon pote ! s'exclama Ron en le prenant par les épaules. Ca nous concerne tous de toute façon… sauf toi, dit-il en regardant le Serpentard.  
- Je te demande pardon ? s'offusqua Draco.  
- Tout le monde sait que ton père était du côté de Tu-sais-qui, tu pourrais très bien profiter de donner toi-même la pierre… »

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grand alors que ses poings se refermaient. Harry sentait la tension monter de plus en plus entre ses deux amis. Il attrapa le bras du blond pour le retenir alors qu'il allait se jeter sur le roux.

« STOP ! Ron, ça va pas de dire ça ? Excuse-toi !  
- Laisse tomber Potter. Je ne veux pas de ses excuses, assena Draco d'un ton polaire. Si c'est pour entendre un miséreux insulter mon père, je préfère m'en aller. »

Le Serpentard se défit de la poigne du brun et tourna les talons pour partir d'un pas rageur. Harry fusilla Ron du regard avant de partir à la poursuite du blond.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Et puis c'est quoi ce revirement-là ? Il était pas censé détester Harry ? T'y comprend quelque chose toi ? demanda Ron sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione. Et puis de toute façon, on a pas besoin de lui et je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance. »

.  
Tom ferma les yeux après sa longue contemplation du plafond. L'environnement blanc avait légèrement changé et son décor, représentant discrètement le placard, s'était vue agrémenté de rideaux à baldaquin, de vieilles pierres murales et de chandelles fantomatiques. Harry avait ainsi assimilé Poudlard comme un lieu réconfortant et sûr, une nouvelle maison en soi, comme lui-même avait pu le faire il y a des dizaines d'années de ça maintenant.

Il se redressa pour se frotter le visage, respirant enfin calmement. Il se leva pour commencer à marcher tout droit, sachant qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais de mur, et réfléchit plus posément sur sa condition.

Sur le coup, comprendre ce qu'il était vraiment l'avait choqué. Il avait voulu le nier, se disant que ce n'était pas possible. Puis se rendant compte que si, c'était tout à fait possible et même plutôt logique vu les récents événements, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'hurler et de perdre son sang-froid.

Il n'était pas la partie principale de son âme mais un horcrux ! Un horcrux vivant, évoluant et pensant dans le crane du gamin qu'il avait voulu tuer. C'était tout de même un comble !

Il ricana sarcastiquement une nouvelle fois pour se moquer de lui-même. Comme il était bien plus calme, il ne repartit pas dans un fou-rire dément et se frotta simplement la tempe. Il devait réfléchir au problème qui se posait à présent. Il se demandait si les autres horcruxs pouvaient eux aussi penser et évoluer dans leur coin. Peut-être que le fait qu'ils étaient dans des objets et non dans un être vivant les empêchaient de le faire et que seul lui en avait la chance ?

« La chance ? Tu parles d'une chance. Coincé dans la tête d'un gamin oui ! Est-ce que je suis au courant d'ailleurs… ? Par Salazard, voilà que je parle tout seul… »

Finalement, il regrettait de ne pas rencontrer de mur, il s'y serait volontiers cogné la tête. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol blanc quand il en eut marre de marcher, assis en tailleur et les mains croisées sous son menton pour supporter le poids de sa tête. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Devait-il convaincre Harry de ne rien faire pour empêcher son « âme principale » de voler la pierre ? Ou devait-il se battre contre lui-même ?

Il se frotta le visage en respirant le plus calmement possible face à cette situation absurde. Il sentait qu'il allait repartir dans un état proche de la folie pure, s'il n'était pas déjà en plein dedans. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser Harry le voir dans cet état et il espérait que le garçon ne lui en voudrait pas trop de l'empêcher d'accéder à son inconscient…

« J'espère ? Mon pauvre vieux, à côtoyer un enfant aussi pur, tu te ramollies… » siffla-t-il.

En pensant à Harry, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre l'enfant. Il s'était fait maltraiter moralement et même physiquement toute son enfance mais il n'avait aucune envie de meurtre envers sa prétendue famille. Ses camarades le détestaient pour une simple perte de points, mais il s'en sentait tout de même coupable alors que c'était pour une bonne action. Et la pierre alors ? Laisserait-il Voldemort la prendre ? Ou jouerait-il au héros, fonçant dans les ennuis têtes baissées ?

Tom redressa la tête après avoir senti un frisson lui remonter l'échine. Bizarrement, la deuxième possibilité lui paraissait tout à fait normal pour le garçon, et aussi tout à fait horrible. Il allait les faire mourir tous les deux sans respecter sa promesse de lui faire retrouver son corps et de passer un noël ensemble. Tom secoua la tête, il se fichait de Noël mais mourir n'était pas dans ses plans, même s'il n'était qu'un horcrux. Et même s'il survivait, sans Harry, il s'ennuierait sûrement beaucoup… Il voulait encore le voir grandir et évoluer. Il voulait encore discuter avec lui.

Il se releva, cette fois décidé. Il n'allait pas s'occuper de son « âme principale » ni de ce qu'elle prévoyait. Il allait simplement aider Harry à rester en vie pour son propre compte. Après tout, il était là pour ça maintenant, un peu comme un ange gardien. Il leva ses yeux redevenus noirs au ciel devant sa propre bêtise, avant de se concentrer pour s'extraire de l'inconscient du garçon.

.  
« Non, il ne viendra pas, pas plus que vous deux, dit Harry à voix basse. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

A l'écart des autres dans la salle commune, après le dîner, le brun essayait de convaincre ses deux camarades de maison de ne pas le suivre. Il était presque sûr que Draco, trop rancunier pour pardonner à Ron, ne l'accompagnerait pas non plus, ce qui le rassurait dans un sens. Il fallait qu'il oblige les deux autres à en faire de même mais ils étaient plutôt obstinés.

« On ne peut pas te laisser y aller tout seul Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras face à Snape ou Tu-sais-qui, voir les deux en même temps ?!  
- Je sais mais… je ne sais pas si ça changera vraiment quelque chose que vous m'accompagnez ou non. Alors je préfère y aller seul.  
- Seul ? Et bien tu m'oublies vite à ce que je vois. »

Harry sursauta en couinant de surprise, ne s'attendant absolument pas à réentendre la voix de Tom. Il se retourna vivement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait vraiment pas rêvé et sourit de toutes ses dents devant l'air confiant de l'esprit et son petit rictus moqueur.

« Harry ?  
- Hein ? Ah ! Non rien, j'ai… rien. Mais la discussion est close. Je retarderai Voldemort comme je peux et vous, vous préviendrez Dumbledore dès qu'il sera de retour. »

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se leva pour rejoindre rapidement la chambre. Il profita que le dortoir fut vide pour le moment afin d'enfiler la cape de son père juste avant que Ron ne le rejoigne. Le roux jura entre ses dents, se doutant qu'il arrivait trop tard et repartit rejoindre Hermione pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Il suffit de surveiller la porte et dès qu'elle s'ouvre toute seule, on sort, déclara la jeune fille avec peu de conviction. On ne peut pas le laisser risquer sa vie tout seul… »

Harry eut un faible sourire et alla s'installer silencieusement près de la porte, sortant son carnet et sa plume pour parler avec Tom.

« Je suis content de te revoir.  
- Et moi d'être arrivé à temps. Quelle idée de vouloir aller sauver la pierre comme ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir à qui tu feras affaire. Tu as prévenu Dumbledore ?

Harry lui résuma les évènements de l'après-midi, même sa dispute avec Draco. Le Serpentard n'avait absolument pas apprécié que Ron l'insulte et lui avait aussi piqué une crise de jalousie, prétextant que cette affaire ne les regardait absolument pas. Harry avait alors voulu prendre la défense de ses camarades de maison et il avait répliqué que lui non plus, ça ne le regardait pas. Draco avait alors viré au rouge et était parti vers ses amis pour mettre fin à la dispute. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé.

« Au moins, il ne sera pas non plus en danger. Je préfère qu'il reste lui aussi dans sa salle commune.  
- Tu es trop charitable Harry… »

Tom secoua la tête mais ne rajouta rien, surtout pas l'idée de se servir des autres comme bouclier. Harry le regardait en souriant, soulagé que l'esprit soit de nouveau là, avec lui. Il avait moins peur maintenant, Tom en savait énormément sur la magie, même s'il restait nerveux malgré tout. Il rangea son carnet, vérifia que la flûte qu'Hagrid lui avait offerte était toujours dans sa poche et se leva, près à sortir dès que le tableau s'ouvrirait.

La salle se vidait peu à peu sans que le tableau ne se soit ouvert une seule fois. Harry sentait le regard de Ron et d'Hermione qui fixaient sans ciller la porte, et il espéra qu'il y aurait au moins un retardataire pour le laisser passer discrètement. Et vite.

« Il va falloir y aller Harry, il sera trop tard sinon » conseilla Tom.

Le garçon acquiesça et s'approcha du panneau qui bloquait le passage. Il alla pour y poser la main afin de le pousser mais le tableau pivota brusquement, le prenant par surprise. Il s'écarta rapidement pour ne pas se prendre l'arrivant, le grand frère de Ron qui était préfet, et se faufila à travers l'ouverture qui se refermait déjà.

« On a eu chaud, murmura Harry qui commençait déjà à courir pour rejoindre l'aile droite du château.  
- Le principal, c'est que tu sortes. Tes deux amis pouvaient très bien te suivre, sans la cape, il se serait fait repérer très rapidement. »

Le chemin se fit ensuite en silence, seulement coupé par les indications de Tom pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas en route. Harry évita facilement la chatte de Rusard qui ne le sentit pas passer et Peeves, plus occupé à piéger les couloirs. Il n'avait pas croisé le concierge mais il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas si bien qu'il arriva au deuxième étage tant redouté, le souffle un peu court. Après avoir vérifié autour de lui, Harry dégagea sa tête de la cape pour mieux respirer.

« On y est…- Tu peux encore renoncer Harry. Ce n'est pas à toi de stopper Snape ou Voldemort.  
- Mais Dumbledore n'est pas là, Mconagall ne m'a sûrement pas cru comme je t'ai dis et je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais le dire maintenant… Si tu ne veux pas mourir non plus Tom, et bien protège moi de tes conseils avisés »

Devant le sourire rusé d'Harry, l'esprit ricana avant de secouer la tête. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte pour remarquer qu'elle était entrebâillée, signifiant que Snape était déjà passé. Ils n'avaient plus une seconde à perdre. Harry remit la cape sur sa tête avant de tendre la main pour pousser un peu plus la porte.

« Potter ! »

Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il se retourna brusquement pour voir qui l'avait surpris dans sa manœuvre, plissant les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette se cachant dans un des renfoncements du mur.

« Ta baguette Harry. »

Le garçon sortit immédiatement sa seule arme. Qui que ce soit, il lui jetterait un sortilège de pétrification que Tom lui avait appris sur le chemin, il ne pouvait pas se faire renvoyer ou stopper maintenant.

« Eh bien, tes deux crétins d'amis ne sont pas là avec toi ? reprit la voix, d'un ton traînant et hautain. Je croyais qu'ils voulaient jouer aux héros aussi. »

Harry baissa sa main qui tenait sa baguette magique, défaisant la cape de l'autre. Qui d'autre pouvait parler ainsi à part Malfoy ? Le blond s'approcha pour être bien plus distinguable dans le couloir sombre, les bras croisés et le menton levé.

« Tu m'as fait peur… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Si tu crois que je vais vraiment te laisser. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, rajouta Draco en voyant très bien qu'Harry était seul, même s'il l'avait entendu parler.  
- Je les ai semés en fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils risquent leur vie. Tu ferais mieux de repartir aussi.  
- Alors là, tu rêves. Si je repars, je vais me faire prendre, autant que je t'accompagne maintenant. J'arriverai peut-être à faire gagner beaucoup de point à ma maison si j'arrive à sauver le grand Harry Potter. »

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à discuter avec Draco si bien que, à contre cœur, il acquiesça.

« Allons-y mais surtout, promet moi de m'écouter à n'importe quel ordre que je te donnerais.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que. Si on s'en sort… Je te dirais mon secret. »

Le brun adressa un regard à l'esprit à ses derniers mots et Tom haussa les épaules après avoir soupiré. Au moins, ils avaient un allier. Draco, lui, parut sceptique. Il avait suivi le regard du Gryffondor mais n'avait rien vu de particulier. Il acquiesça tout de même, sachant que ce n'était plus une question de qui commande ou non. Il lui ferait confiance.

« Promet-moi aussi de m'écouter quand même.  
- Promis. Ton aide sera sûrement très précieuse. Mais dépêchons nous maintenant, Snape doit presque avoir trouvé la pierre à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Harry récupéra la cape et se dirigea à l'intérieur de la pièce gardée par le monstre à trois têtes. En revoyant le chien, Draco ne put réprimer un frisson lui parcourant le dos mais se tut, se rapprochant du brun.

« Regarde, il y a une harpe, murmura Harry. Encore une preuve que Snape est passé avant nous. »

Harry sortit la flûte qu'il avait emmenée et commença à souffler dedans, hasardant des notes sans vraiment faire de mélodie. Malgré le manque d'ordre et de justesse, le chien s'effondra, dormant d'un souffle lourd.

« Tu parles d'un chien de garde… » souffla Draco.

Il s'approcha du chien avec prudence après avoir plié la cape dans un coin discret et repéra la trappe qu'il souleva sans grande difficulté.

« J'vois rien… Il fait noir. Harry, il n'y a pas d'échelle, apparemment, il faut sauter. Super rassurant. »

Harry s'approcha à son tour sans cesser de jouer et donna un coup de coude au blond pour lui désigner la flûte. Draco prit alors la relève pour continuer à endormir Touffu. Harry se pencha ensuite vers la trappe pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose.

« Harry bon sang, tu es un sorcier. Fait donc un lumos ! le sermonna Tom.

- _Lumos »_

La pointe de la baguette s'illumina mais cela ne servit pas plus, simplement à confirmer le manque d'échelle. Harry se redressa.

« Bon… Je vais y aller. »

Et il sauta. Draco le regarda disparaître dans l'obscurité avec effroi, stoppant la musique pendant une seconde. Il se rappela de reprendre sa mélodie pour ne pas se faire manger dès qu'une des gueules du chien grogna. Il attendit un instant, lui paraissant une éternité, avant qu'il ne distingue la voix d'Harry lui criant « C'est OK ! ». Il ferma alors les yeux, priant Salazard pour qu'il ne meurt pas maintenant et sauta après avoir balancé la flûte plus loin. Il lâcha un petit couinement en se sentant tomber indéfiniment puis un autre en atterrissant enfin, avec plus de peur que de mal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, tâtant le tapis moelleux sous lui.  
- On dirait une plante…  
- Filet du diable.  
- Un quoi ? s'exclama Draco horrifié après qu'Harry eut répété l'indication de Tom. Ne bouge pas Harry, si on se débat, cette cochonnerie va nous emprisonner encore plus vite.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda le brun au deux autres.  
- Du feu » répondit calmement Tom qui scrutait les alentours, peu concerné.

Draco réagit plus vite qu'Harry, lançant des flammes de sa baguette, après s'être rappelé l'un des cours de botanique. Il aida le brun à se relever alors que la plante se recroquevillait pour s'enfuir de la chaleur des flammes. Une fois hors de portée, Draco s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle.

« Bon… Première protection faite… souffla Harry. Continuons. »

Le blond acquiesça en même temps que Tom dont l'iris avait légèrement viré au rouge. Harry prit alors une profonde inspiration avant de s'engouffrer dans le seul passage présent, baguette magique levée et un sort de pétrification au bout des lèvres. Il sursauta un peu en sentant la main libre de Draco se faufiler dans la sienne, la serrer puis s'enfuir après ce petit geste de soutien. Il sourit, reconnaissant envers le Serpentard mais anxieux pour sa vie.

Il se promit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	12. Chapter 11 : Enfin la fin

**Bonjour !**

J'allais dire que ce chapitre était prêt depuis une semaine mais... finalement, non. Et pour cause, j'ai relu et corrigé TOUTE la fic ! Et il y en avait besoin. J'ai parfois modifié quelques phrases mais surtout corrigé les fautes qui étaient encore là. C'était pas facile et chiant, faut bien l'avouer, mais j'espère maintenant que ça ira.

Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, autant pour ne pas refaire un autre alors que le livre se finissait, mais aussi pour rendre l'attente moins... frustrante ? En tout cas, je ferais en sorte pour les prochains chapitres qu'ils soient aussi longs ! (**je ne change pas le rythme de parution, rassurez vous, ça reste tous les premiers mercredi du mois** !)

Quelques petites réponses :

- trop de question que tu ne me révéleras rien c'est ça ?  
Exactement ! Je préfère ne pas répondre aux questions sur la suite pour ne pas gâcher la lecture. Ce n'est pas très drôle de tout savoir à l'avance après tout ! Ca ne veut pourtant pas dire que je ne les lis pas !

- As-tu une idée de vers quel chapitre Tom sortira du corps d'Harry ou pas encore ?  
A vrai dire, non. J'y réfléchis mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passera ni quand il sortira… s'il sort un jour ? *chut*

Voila, ça fait genre 7 mois que j'écris maintenant pour un prologue et 11 chapitres. En tout, il y a 66 291 mots et à peu près 133 pages !

Je tiens à vous remerciez de m'avoir suivi suivre jusque là, en espérant que vous continuerez pour la suite !

**En parlant de la suite**, j'ai une **petite question pour vous** :  
Je continue à poster sur cette fic ? Ou alors je mets "Ange Gardien" en terminé et je poste la suite sur une autre fic (donc sous un autre titre de partie…) ?  
A vous de me dire mais je suis tenté de donner un autre nom pour la deuxième partie (pour faire comme les vrais livres HP en gros)

Bien j'arrête là mon blabla pas intéressant et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Merci encore et d'avance pour les prochains reviews, favs et follows qui motivent toujours autant !

o/

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Enfin la fin.**

Draco sentait ses jambes faiblir plus le jeu avançait. Un jeu d'échec géant façon sorcier empêchant d'atteindre la porte suivante ? Quoi de plus normal après tout ! Après des clefs volantes, il ne s'étonnait guère. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry dont le visage était crispé dans sa concentration pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Comme ils avaient dû remplacer des pièces, le blond se retrouvait à la place du roi noir, le brun chevauchant un cheval pour être un des deux cavaliers et avoir une meilleure vue. Et la partie avait commencé.

Draco tourna son regard vers le tas de pièces noires et blanches, détruite à chaque fois qu'un camp prenait une pièce à l'autre. Il soupira.

« Harry…  
- Pas maintenant Draco. Fou en C4 ! »

La pièce taillée dans la pierre se déplaça sans bruit comme à chaque fois. Le blond croisa les bras, n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire que de tenir sa place car il n'était pas une pièce très utilisée. Il finit par s'asseoir sans dépasser la case sur laquelle il stationnait, attendant simplement qu'Harry lui dise quoi faire, l'observant secouer la tête ou la hocher comme s'il acquiesçait ses propres pensées.

Enfin, le brun eut un petit cri de victoire et un sourire. Il fit son dernier déplacement et regarda le roi blanc jeter sa couronne devant la tour qui le mettait échec et mat. Alors toutes les autres pièces s'écartèrent pour laisser un passage jusqu'à l'autre côté, s'inclinant devant le vainqueur. Draco attendit de voir le Gryffondor descendre de sa monture pour pouvoir le rejoindre.

« En voyant toutes les pièces se faire prendre, j'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverais pas…  
- J'ai eu peur aussi mais le plus important, c'est qu'on peut continuer. Dépêchons nous »

Harry s'engouffra dans un nouveau passage après avoir ouvert la porte, talonné de près par Draco qui reprit la parole.

« La plante, Chourave. Les clefs, je dirais Flitwick, commença-t-il à énumérer. Pour les échecs, McGonagall, ou alors elle a fait les clefs et Flitwick l'échiquier ?  
- Il nous reste alors Snape et Quirrell. »

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du chemin, réfléchissant aux prochaines épreuves et guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Harry attendit l'approbation de Draco et de Tom, qui les suivait silencieusement, avant de pousser la nouvelle porte.

« Pwah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ?  
- Un troll… là ! »

Le monstre qui gisait assommé sur le sol était encore plus grand que celui d'Halloween. Ils remarquèrent la bosse d'où avait suinté un peu de sang, leur confirmant qu'il n'était plus en état de combattre, une chance pour eux. Mais Snape devait avoir de l'avance et qui sait s'il n'avait pas trouvé la pierre à présent. Ils pressèrent le pas en contournant le troll pour rejoindre la porte plus loin.

La salle suivante fut ouverte avec précaution, au cas où quelque chose d'encore plus terrible s'y cachait derrière. Draco souffla de soulagement en voyant seulement une table et des fioles de différentes tailles et formes.

« Snape. Ca a dû être facile pour lui de faire sa propre épreuve » commenta Harry.

Quand ils eurent avancé près de la table, d'immense flamme jaillir du sol leur bloquant tout passage. Draco déroula alors le parchemin posé près des fioles et le lu à haute voix après un regard aux flammes violettes dans son dos et celles noires en face.

« _Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.  
__Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,  
__L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège  
__Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,  
__Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie  
__Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,  
__Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,  
__Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

_Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,  
__Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

_Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,  
__Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

_Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,  
__Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

_Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,  
__Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._ »

Le blond relut plusieurs fois en silence, regardant une par une les bouteilles, imité sans le savoir par Tom. Pour Harry, il les laissa se creuser les méninges, n'étant pas très doué pour la logique.

« Je pense savoir, dit alors Draco, prenant de court l'esprit. La plus petite permet de revenir sur nos pas.  
- Il n'y a pas assez pour d…  
- Je suis sûr que si, je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser affronter Snape tout seul ! »

Harry eut un sourire, touché, mais il secoua la tête.

« Tu m'as assez aidé comme ça. Retourne prendre un balais pour sortir de la trappe et utilise Hedwige pour envoyer un mot à Dumbledore et le faire revenir le plus vite possible.  
- Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de… le combattre ?  
- Je tiendrai le temps qu'il faut. On n'a pas le choix Draco.  
- Et si Tu-sais-qui est avec lui ? »

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule du blond pour tomber dans le regard pourpre de Tom. Celui-ci acquiesça.

« S'il est là, alors je le retiendrai aussi. J'ai eu de la chance une fois, peut-être que j'en aurais encore ? »

Draco détourna la tête, l'air contrarié et surtout inquiet. Il finit par soupirer et reprit d'un ton traînant, sa propre protection pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

« Pour les flammes violettes, c'est la ronde, là, désigna-t-il d'un doigt un peu vacillant, comme s'il menait lui-même son ami à la mort. Mais promet moi de ne pas… »

Draco ne termina pas sa phrase, comme si le dire donnerait plus de chance pour que cela se réalise. Harry acquiesça, comprenant.

« Je te le promets. »

Harry attrapa le blond dans ses bras, prenant un peu de sa force pour la suite. Draco le laissa ensuite s'écarter, légèrement choqué par son geste aussi… affectueux et, se reprenant, alla attraper la petite fiole. Il la but cul sec, frissonnant sous le goût étrange.

« On dirait de la glace…  
- En espérant que tu ne te sois pas trompé… Vas-y. »

Draco eut un reniflement dédaigneux, comme si, lui, il pouvait se tromper, et se tourna vers les flammes violettes. Après un dernier regard, il les traversa sans problème, disparaissant derrière et laissant Harry seul. Tom se tourna vers la deuxième barrière, attendant que le brun ne se décide. Harry avala la bouteille que lui avait indiqué Draco et traversa les flammes à son tour, fermant les yeux par réflexe.

Quand il fut sur d'être passé à travers les flammes et bien en vie, il regarda juste en face de lui. Il n'avait pas à traverser d'autre passage, se trouvant déjà dans, ce qu'il devina, la dernière salle. Alors il posa les yeux sur la personne déjà présente, retenant son souffle. Tandis qu'il s'attendait à voir les robes et les cheveux noirs de son professeur de potion, il faisait face au sourire parfaitement calme de Quirell qui le regardait.

« Qu… Vous ?  
- Vous en avez mis du temps, Potter, même si je n'étais pas sûr que vous veniez.  
- Et moi je pensais trouver Snape ! »

Devant la tirade de l'élève, Quirrell éclata de rire. Alors qu'on lui connaissait un rire tremblant et haut perché, celui-ci était maintenant froid et très bien contrôlé.

« Severus ? Il faut dire qu'il a parfaitement la tête d'un coupable, à fondre sur les gens comme une chauve-souris géante ! A côté, on ne pouvait guère soupçonner le p… p… pauvre et bé… bégayant prof.. professeur Quirrell. »

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur et, jetant un coup d'œil à Tom, il vit que lui non plus n'avait absolument pas prévu cette situation. Du moins, ils restèrent tout deux choqués pendant une seconde avant de se reprendre. Snape ou non, Harry ne le laisserait pas prendre la pierre.

« Demande lui pour le match de Quidditch, conseilla l'esprit. Histoire de le retarder en parlote…  
- Snape a pourtant essayé de me tuer, annonça Harry.  
- Bien sûr que non, c'était moi. Mais Miss Granger m'a fait perdre le contact visuel avec votre balai en me bousculant pour mettre feu aux robes de Snape. J'aurais réussi à vous faire tomber sinon, même si Snape marmonnait des formules pour vous aider.  
- M'aider ? Il… a tenté de me sauver ?  
- Evidemment. Et il a arbitré le match suivant, pour m'empêcher de recommencer. Enfin avec Dumbledore présent, il aurait pu s'éviter cette peine, je ne pouvais rien faire. Il n'attire vraiment pas la sympathie, si bien que tous les autres professeurs pensaient qu'il voulait empêcher Gryffondor de gagner. Et tout cela pour une véritable perte de temps, puisque vous aller mourir cette nuit, Potter. »

D'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître des cordes qui vinrent ligoter solidement Harry. Pris par surprise, le garçon n'eut aucun moyen de les éviter et Tom siffla de contrariété.

« Vous êtes bien téméraires. Déjà pour aller combattre un troll pendant la nuit d'halloween mais pour venir jusqu'ici… je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt de la stupidité. Vous avez eu de la chance jusque-là, mais elle s'arrête ici. Maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec vous, j'ai un miroir à examiner. »

Quirrell se tourna vers le miroir du Riséd qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué, bien trop obnubilé par l'homme. Il marmonnait, réfléchissant tout en faisant le tour. Pour l'empêcher de se concentrer, Harry continua la discussion.

« Vous avez fait entrer le troll pour faire diversion, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la pierre ?  
- Je voulais voir les protections seulement. Mais Snape a tout de suite compris et il est monté directement pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans le couloir. Un véritable fiasco cette soirée. Mon troll ne vous tue pas et ce chien à trois têtes a à peine effleuré la jambe de Snape au lieu de l'arracher.  
- Et dans la forêt ?  
- Snape voulait savoir où j'en étais. Il me soupçonnait depuis le début. Il a bien essayé de me faire peur, mais avec le Lord Noir à mes côtés… »

Quirrell ricana froidement alors qu'il examinait le dos du miroir avant de revenir sur le devant.

« Je vois la Pierre… Je suis en train de l'offrir à mon Maître mais comment la trouver ? Où est-elle ?  
- Snape avait l'air de me détester, alors pourquoi c'est vous que je trouve ici ?  
- Il n'en a pas seulement l'air, il vous déteste. Ça remonte de l'époque de votre père je crois bien, vous n'en saviez rien ? Mais il n'a jamais voulu vous tuer.  
- Et dans la salle, il y a quelques jours ? Est-ce que c'est Snape qui vous faisait sangloter ? »

Pour une fois, Harry eut un résultat et les traits de Quirrell se figèrent dans une expression de peur.

« Suivre les instructions de mon maître n'est pas facile… C'est un très grand sorcier, contrairement à moi qui suit si faible…  
- Voldemort ne pouvait pas être avec lui, on l'aurait vu… marmonna Tom. Bon sang, je n'arrive même pas à défaire tes liens, je suis foutrement trop faible.  
- Arrête alors… chuchota Harry pour lui répondre, avant de reprendre plus fort. Vous dites qu'il était avec vous ? Dans la salle de classe ?  
- Il est toujours avec moi, où que j'aille. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un voyage autour du monde. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur ma stupidité, continua Quirrell, décidément bien bavard. Bien et mal n'existent pas, il n'y a que le pouvoir qui est important. Depuis, je le sers fidèlement. Mon échec à Gringotts m'a valu une sévère punition alors il faut que je réussisse… »

Mais Quirrell marmonna un juron, rassurant un peu Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la pierre. Le garçon essaya de calmer ses peurs et de se libérer mais les liens étaient bien trop serrés. Il supplia Tom du regard, lui demandant de trouver un moyen. Il fallait qu'ils aient la pierre avant Quirrell, l'empêcher de la donner à Voldemort, il le devait. C'est ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors, en se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être la solution. Alors qu'il allait se déplacer pour se voir dans le miroir, il entendit une voix répondre aux suppliques de Quirrell demandant de l'aide à son maître.

« Sers-toi du garçon… »

Alors le professeur de défense se tourna vers lui et claqua des doigts pour faire tomber les cordes.

« Venez ici Potter. Venez et dites-moi ce que vous y voyez…  
- Il pense sûrement que tu ne connais pas le miroir. Mens. »

Harry pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répondre à Tom qu'il se doutait bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il dise la vérité. Il espérait seulement y arriver. Il s'approcha alors du miroir alors que Quirrell se postait derrière lui. Harry fronça le nez, une odeur étrange semblant venir du turban mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur avant de regarder son reflet.

Le miroir lui renvoya son image, son visage pâle, inquiet et même terrifié. Son reflet ferma alors les yeux, semblant reprendre des couleurs et lui sourit avant de glisser sa main dans sa poche. Quand il la ressortit, il tenait une pierre rouge sang, brillant faiblement à la lumière des bougies éclairant la salle et un clin d'œil plus tard, il remit la pierre dans sa poche. A ce moment, le vrai Harry sentit sa propre poche s'alourdir alors ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, comprenant qu'il avait réussi à avoir la pierre.

« Tu l'as ? » lui demanda Tom

Harry ne pouvait pas lui répondre mais son regard le fit pour lui. Ils devaient maintenant savoir quoi faire pour s'enfuir loin de Quirrell avec la pierre.

« Alors ? Que voyez-vous ?  
- Je… suis en train de serrer la main de Dumbledore, inventa Harry. J'ai fait gagner la coupe à Gryffondor. »

Quirrell le poussa hors du miroir pour prendre la place, peu satisfait par la tournure des choses. Harry en profita pour tenter de s'éloigner, sentant la pierre philosophale contre sa jambe. Il devait tenter la fuite. Alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'un pas, la voix aiguë s'éleva de nouveau de Quirrell sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« Il ment…Laisse-moi lui parler…  
- Maître, êtes-vous sûr d'avoir assez de force ?  
- Assez pour ça… »

Harry n'arrivait plus à bouger, pétrifié par la voix. Il regarda Quirrell lever les bras afin de dérouler le turban qui tomba au sol et tourna alors les talons pour dévoiler ce qu'il cachait depuis tout ce temps. Un affreux visage aussi pâle que de la craie faisait face au garçon qui ne pouvait même pas crier tellement sa gorge était nouée, et comme hypnotisé par deux yeux rouges flamboyants.

« Harry Potter… murmura le visage.  
- Détourne les yeux Harry ! »

Le garçon obéit mais la voix reprit.

« Regarde ce que je suis devenu… Mon corps a été détruit cette nuit-là. S'il ne restait personne pour m'accueillir dans leur cœur et dans leur tête, je ne serais qu'ombre et vapeur. La pierre philosophale me rendra mon corps. Alors, Harry Potter… Donne-moi cette Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche. »

Harry aurait voulu se frapper la tête, se rendant compte qu'il avait laissé le temps à Voldemort de lire dans son esprit et découvrir la vérité. Il se reprit alors et fit un pas en arrière, secouant la tête.

« Ne gâche pas le sacrifice de ta mère et donne-moi la pierre, je ne te tuerais pas. Sauve ta vie ou connais le même sort que tes parents, suppliant de leur faire grâce…  
- Il ment… rassura Tom. Ne l'écoute pas et garde la pierre. Garde bien la pierre.  
- J'apprécie ton courage mon garçon... Tes parents ont aussi été courageux, mais en vain. Ton père a résisté avec bravoure mais il en est mort. Je ne pensais pas tuer ta mère mais elle essayait de te protéger. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit morte pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Donne-moi la pierre.  
- Même pas en RÊVE ! »

Harry se retourna alors et bondit vers la porte enflammée alors que Quirrell réagit au quart de tour, réussissant à l'attraper par le poignet. Il eut alors l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre au niveau de sa cicatrice, pire encore que dans la forêt interdite. Il hurla en se débattant avec force et bascula en arrière, surpris que Quirrell ne le lâche. Le professeur de défense était plié en deux, le regard fixe sur ses doigts rouge comme s'ils avaient brûlé. Harry sentit sa propre douleur s'amoindrir, le laissant entendre les cris de Voldemort.

« Attrape-le ! ATTRAPE-LE ! »

Quirrell se redressa et bondit encore sur le garçon, enserrant son cou de ses mains. La cicatrice redevint douloureuse, tellement qu'Harry en était presque aveuglé. Il arriva pourtant à voir le visage de Quirrell qui se tordait lui aussi de douleur avant d'hurler à son tour. Il le lâcha à nouveau.

« Maître ! Je ne peux pas le tenir ! gémit-il. Mes… Mes mains !  
- Alors tue-le, imbécile ! Tue-le qu'on en finisse ! »

Quirrell sortit alors sa baguette malgré ses mains brûlées, la chair à vif, et leva le bras pour lancer un maléfice sûrement mortel. Mais Harry l'en empêcha, plaquant ses mains sur son visage par réflexe défensif. Quirrell hurla de nouveau et roula sur le sol, son visage brûlé tout comme ses mains.

« Tu lui fais mal Harry, arriva à dire Tom. Continue ! »

Malgré sa douleur lancinante, Harry attrapa le bras de Quirrell, le serra contre lui pour l'empêcher de fuir et glissa ensuite une main sous la manche de la robe. Il sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir mais il devait tenir bon. Pour Tom, pour Draco et pour tous les autres.

Mais il sut que tout était fini quand il sentit qu'il se faisait écarter, le bras glissant de son étreinte. Il sombra dans les ténèbres, entendant la voix stridente de Voldemort ordonner à Quirrell de le tuer et celle de Tom qui l'appelait par son nom, encore et encore. Il essaya de demander pardon à l'esprit, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps. Il n'arrivait pas à attraper le vif d'or, ses bras étaient bien trop lourds.

Harry cligna des yeux, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas un vif d'or mais plutôt des lunettes. Il referma plusieurs fois ses paupières avant de distinguer le visage de Dumbledore qui lui souriait. Bizarre.

« Bonjour Harry.  
- Bonj… La pierre ! s'exclama Harry en se remettant les idées à l'endroit. C'était Quirrell ! Il a volé la Pierre !  
- Du calme mon garçon, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
- Mais…  
- Quirrell n'a pas volé la pierre.  
- Alors qui ?  
- Calme-toi d'abord, sinon, Madame Pomfresh va me jeter dehors et je ne pourrais rien te dire. »

Harry referma la bouche et regarda tout autour. Il était dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, couché dans un des lits aux draps blancs et à côté de lui, un sachet de friandise qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il eut un léger sourire.

« Un hibou est venu te l'apporter, Madame Pomfresh n'en était pas très ravi d'ailleurs, lui apprit le directeur. Elle l'a chassé tout de suite après.  
- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Et… Et la pierre ? Quirrell ?  
- Une question à la fois je te pris, le tempéra Dumbledore, amusé. Tu es ici depuis trois jours. Mr Weasley et Miss Granger vont être soulagés de te savoir réveillé. Ils étaient très inquiets. Mais je suis arrivé à temps, je dois dire, pour empêcher le professeur Quirrell de te prendre la pierre.  
- Vous étiez là ? Vous avez reçu le hibou alors ?  
- Nous nous sommes sûrement croisé dans les airs mais à peine arrivé à Londres que je faisais demi-tour, sachant que ma place était là où je l'avais laissé en partant. J'avais peur qu'il soit trop tard…  
- C'était moins une alors. Je ne tenais plus et il aurait pu prendre facilement la pierre.  
- Le plus important, c'est toi. L'effort que tu as fait pour protéger la pierre a bien failli te tuer. J'ai craint que ce ne soit le cas. Quant à la pierre, il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter. Elle a été détruite. »

Harry baissa la tête après un moment de surprise. Il ne pensait qu'à empêcher Voldemort d'avoir la pierre et peut-être qu'ainsi détruite, il n'y aurait plus de danger, mais il eut tout de même une pensée pour Tom.

« Quelque chose te chagrine Harry ?  
- Oh, non non. Enfin… je pensais à votre ami, Nicolas Flamel.  
- Tu connais Nicolas ? s'étonna avec ravissement Dumbledore. Eh bien, après une petite conversation, nous avons conclu que c'était pour le mieux. Il reste suffisamment d'élixir pour sa femme et lui afin qu'ils mettent leurs affaires en ordre.  
- Ils vont mourir alors…  
- Ils ont longtemps vécu, alors ce sera comme s'endormir après une longue journée. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de la mort Harry, c'est un peu comme une aventure de plus. »

Harry acquiesça mollement, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il n'avait pourtant pas finit de poser ses questions.

« Je me demandais… Même si la pierre a été détruite, est-ce que Vol… Vous-savez-qui cherchera un autre moyen pour revenir ? Il n'a pas disparu, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Appelle-le Voldemort. La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. Et pour te répondre, il est toujours là en effet, quelque part. Comme il n'est pas vraiment vivant, on ne peut pas le tuer. Il devra trouver un autre corps à partager puisqu'il a laissé Quirrell mourir. Il a autant de pitié pour ses partisans que pour ses ennemis. Tu as retardé son retour au pouvoir, Harry, mais tant qu'il le pourra, il reprendra un combat qui semble perdu… Pourtant, si à chaque fois, on continue à le retarder, alors il est possible que jamais il ne reprenne le pouvoir.  
- Voldemort a dit qu'il ne prévoyait pas de tuer ma mère mais qu'elle m'a protégé… Pourquoi voulait-il me tuer, moi ? »

Dumbledore s'adossa à sa chaise, soupirant doucement.

« Je ne veux pas te mentir, mon garçon, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui. Il faudra attendre que tu sois plus grand… ou plutôt, quand tu seras prêt, tu comprendras. Alors il vaut mieux que tu n'y penses plus.  
- D'accord… Et… si vous pouvez me répondre, je voulais savoir pourquoi Quirrell ne pouvait pas me toucher sans se brûler ?  
- Ta mère est morte pour te sauver la vie. S'il y a une chose que Voldemort est incapable de comprendre, c'est l'amour. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'un amour, aussi fort que celui que ta mère avait pour toi, laisse sa marque. Pas une cicatrice, ou un signe visible… Avoir été aimé si profondément te donne à jamais une protection contre les autres, même lorsque la personne qui a manifesté cet amour n'est plus là. Cet amour reste présent dans ta chair. Quirrell était plein de haine, de cupidité, d'ambition, il partageait son âme avec Voldemort et c'est pour cela qu'il ne supportait pas de te toucher. Toucher quelqu'un qui a été marqué par quelque chose d'aussi beau ne pouvait susciter en lui que de la souffrance. »

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant un oiseau qui venait de s'y poser. Harry renifla un peu et se frotta les yeux avant de reprendre ses questions.

« Et la cape d'invisibilité ? Vous savez qui me l'a envoyée ?  
- Et bien, il se trouve que ton père l'avait laissée en ma possession. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir pour te glisser jusqu'à la cuisine et te régaler de bonne chose, répondit le directeur avec bonne humeur. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier qu'après le couvre-feu, il est interdit de déambuler dans les couloirs. »

Harry eut un léger sourire, le directeur lui faisant comprendre implicitement qu'il ne devait pas se faire prendre. Ou alors il n'avait pas vraiment compris mais il ne demanda pas de précision.

« J'ai encore une question…  
- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.  
- Quirrell a dit que Snape…  
- Le professeur Snape, le reprit Dumbledore.  
- Le professeur Snape me déteste parce qu'il détestait aussi mon père, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Le vieux directeur caressa machinalement sa barbe.

« Et bien… Le professeur Snape et ton père se haïssaient cordialement, c'est tout à fait exact. Mais il vaut mieux laisser le passé à sa place : au passé. Si tu tiens réellement à savoir pourquoi, il vaut mieux en discuter avec le principal intéressé. »

Harry grimaça un peu. Discuter avec Snape ? Impossible.

« Encore une dernière chose.  
- La dernière, tu es sûr ?  
- Oui, répondit le garçon en rougissant. Comment se fait-il que la Pierre soit passée du miroir dans ma poche ?  
- Très bonne question mon garçon, je suis content que tu me la pose. C'est une idée brillante que j'ai eu, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, entre nous… Seul quelqu'un qui désirait trouver la pierre, et non s'en servir, pourrait la prendre. Les autres ne verraient que leur reflet fabriquer de l'or ou boire l'élixir. Je me surprends moi-même à trouver d'aussi impressionnantes idées. Et maintenant, je vais te laisser te reposer, tu dois encore être fatigué. »

Le directeur se leva, lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de tourner les talons pour sortir. Il s'arrêta pourtant, ayant apparemment oublié quelque chose.

« Une dernière petite chose. Hagrid a fait aveuglement confiance à quelqu'un dont il ne savait rien. Parfois, il est préférable d'être un peu indiscret que d'être finalement trompé et déçu. »

Après ce conseil un peu étrange, il sortit, laissant un Harry perplexe. Aussitôt après, l'infirmière, charmante mais très stricte, arriva à son chevet pour lui donner une potion contre ses maux de tête et lui ordonna de dormir encore un peu. Quand il se réveilla suite à un sommeil sans rêve et sans Tom, et après avoir supplié et promis pour cinq minutes seulement, il eut la visite d'Hermione et de Ron. Ils affichaient tout deux des mines inquiètes et soulagés à la foi ce qui mit mal à l'aise Harry. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir alors qu'il les avait empêchés de l'accompagner.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Vraiment bien ? demanda Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.  
- On était vraiment super inquiet ! Tu as réussi alors ? »

Harry leur raconta avec détails ce qu'il s'était passé sous la trappe. Il ne parla pourtant ni de Draco, pressentant que Ron n'allait pas apprécier de savoir que le blond avait pu l'accompagner, ni de Tom, ce qui ne changerait pas de d'habitude. Ses deux amis l'écoutèrent religieusement, s'exclamant de temps en temps. Hermione alla jusqu'à pousser un cri en apprenant ce qui se cachait sous le turban de l'ancien professeur de défense.

« Dis… Tu crois qu'il voulait vraiment que tu y ailles ? C'est pour ça qu'il t'a laissé la cape d'invisibilité ?  
- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Ron ? s'écria Hermione. Harry, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !  
- Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore ait voulu que j'y aille… En tout cas, il ne m'y a pas forcé. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de… d'étrange. Mais peut-être qu'il a juste voulu me donner une chance, le droit d'affronter Voldemort si je le pouvais. Enfin, je pense. En tout cas, s'il était au courant, il ne m'en a pas empêché.  
- Au courant de tout ?  
- Qui sait… Peut-être ? »

Harry eut un mauvais frisson. Il serait au courant pour Tom alors ? Ce n'était pas possible, il faisait toujours attention à ne pas trop le regarder dans les yeux, même pendant leur dernière discussion. Ses dernières paroles parlaient-elle de Tom ? Mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, peut-être. Il secoua la tête, préférant ne pas trop s'inquiéter.

« En tout cas, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé, seulement les profs sont au courant. Et il faudra que tu viennes au banquet de fin d'année, demain. Bon, les points ont été compté et c'est Serpentard qui a gagné, en plus, comme t'étais pas là, on a perdu le match contre Serdaigle. Mais il y aura plein de bonnes choses à manger ! »

Ron eut un grand sourire, sous le regard amusé d'Harry et désespéré d'Hermione. Ils allaient pour discuter encore un peu mais l'infirmière arriva avec colère et les chassa. Elle ordonna de nouveau à Harry de se reposer avant de le laisser seul. Il s'allongea alors dans le lit et se concentra pour pouvoir rejoindre Tom. Comme s'il était revenu des années avant, il n'y arriva pas du premier coup. Il réessaya plusieurs fois et, alors qu'il allait presque abandonner, il sentit la sensation familière de partir.

« Tom ! »

Le garçon se jeta dans les bras de l'esprit qui l'attendait avec impatience.

« Je suis content de te voir moi aussi mais ne m'étrangle pas pour autant, plaisanta Tom.  
- J'ai eu tellement peur mais finalement, Voldemort n'a pas eu la pierre !  
- Je sais. J'ai vu Dumbledore arriver juste après que tu te sois évanouie.  
- Mais la pierre a été détruite et… Voldemort ne peut pas mourir apparemment. Il reviendra. »

Tom caressa les cheveux désordonnés du garçon pour l'apaiser.

« N'y pense pas. Il ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Après tout, il lui a fallu onze ans pour la première  
- Sûrement… Enfin, on l'a empêché d'avoir la pierre, c'est déjà ça je pense.  
- On ? Je ne crois pas avoir fait grand-chose. Je ne suis vraiment pas utile sans mes pouvoirs, » soupira l'esprit.

Le garçon sourit, haussant les épaules.

« Tu as gagné la partie d'échec. Et puis, tu étais là, j'avais un peu moins peur.  
- Si tu le dis. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, simplement ensemble pour le reste de la nuit. Harry s'endormit même dans les bras de Tom, son esprit encore fatigué par tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, dans l'infirmerie, il se sentait enfin en pleine forme, la tête légère. L'infirmière lui annonça que Dumbledore lui permettait d'aller au banquet du soir, l'air contrariée.

« Quelqu'un est venu te voir aussi. »

Harry se redressa, prêt à accueillir Draco mais la personne qui arriva était bien trop grande, trop large et trop brune pour que ce soit le Serpentard. Son sourire se crispa un peu en voyant qu'Hagrid, s'asseyant à son chevet, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« C'est ma faute Harry ! Si je n'avais pas dit à se misérable comment faire pour calmer Touffu… C'était la dernière chose qu'il ne savait pas et moi, comme un idiot, je le lui ai dit ! renifla-t-il bruyamment. Tout ça pour un œuf de dragon, je ne boirai plus jamais ! Je devrais être renvoyé pour toujours de Poudlard !  
- Calmez-vous Hagrid ! Ce n'est pas votre faute alors ne pleurez pas. Il l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre après tout. Même si vous ne lui auriez rien dit, , il s'agit tout de même de Voldemort…  
- Tu aurais pu mourir, s'exclama le garde-chasse. Et ne prononce pas ce nom !  
- VOLDEMORT ! cria Harry, choquant le géant mais dont les larmes se stoppèrent. Je l'ai vu, je peux bien l'appeler par son nom. Et ne soyez pas triste, tout s'est bien fini. Vous voulez une chocogrenouille ? »

Hagrid refusa poliment, se mouchant une dernière fois. Il sortit ensuite un beau livre de sous son manteau et le tendit au garçon.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Dumbledore m'a donné un jour de congé hier pour le préparer. Même s'il aurait dû me renvoyer, marmonna-t-il. C'est un album photo de tes parents. J'ai envoyé des hiboux à leurs amis pour qu'ils me les envoient. J'espère que ça te plaît. »

Alors qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas pleurer, Harry sentit ses joues se mouiller. Hagrid sourit dans sa barbe sans ajouter un seul mot et laissa le garçon.

Alors qu'il caressait la couverture en cuir qu'il n'avait pas osé ouvrir, Harry sursauta en entendant quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Quand il tourna la tête, il tomba dans le regard gris de Malfoy.

« Oh ! Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.  
- J'avais remarqué… Les Gryffondors ont lamentablement perdu leur match pendant que tu faisais la sieste. Oh, et vous n'avez pas réussi à récupérer vos points, donc Serpentards gagnent encore la coupe des quatre maisons. Je crois que ma maison restera imbattable, maintenant que je suis là en plus et surtout si tu es à Gryffondor pour leur faire perdre leurs points. »

Le brun esquissa un sourire amusé, comprenant que Draco était gêné.

« Je suis content de te revoir aussi. »

Le blond finit par laisser tomber ses grands airs et afficher enfin le soulagement qui le prenait depuis qu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie. Harry fit de nouveau un récit mais seulement de ce que Draco avait manqué, pendant qu'ils se partageaient les friandises.

« Tu as tout raconté à Weasley et Granger ?  
- J'ai… omis que tu étais avec moi, Ron se serait mis en colère je crois…  
- Donc tu te reçois toute la gloire, lâcha Draco. Enfin, s'il lâche le morceau aux autres, je ne serai pas concerné au moins. »

Le Serpentard garda un moment le silence avant de se tourner vers le brun. Il avait l'air sérieusement déterminé.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton secret ?  
- Mon secret ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Avant d'entrer dans la salle avec la trappe, tu as promis que tu me dirais ton secret.  
- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir promis.  
- Ah non ! Tu vas pas jouer à ça avec moi ! Alors, je t'écoute, dit le blond en rebaissant la voix.  
- D'accord, d'accord… capitula Harry. Tu te souviens le jour où je t'ai dit que j'avais un ami imaginaire ? Je ne t'ai pas vraiment menti. C'est vraiment une personne qui existe, j'en suis sûr mais il n'y a que moi qui peux la voir. »

Le Serpentard parut sceptique mais ne lui coupa pas la parole, voulant en savoir plus.

« C'est lui qui a joué pour l'épreuve de l'échiquier et aussi qui m'a donné le courage de faire face à Voldemort. Il s'appelle Tom. En fait, je ne connais pas grand-chose de lui mais je sais qu'il était orphelin, comme moi, que c'était un partisan de Voldemort et qu'il a eu un accident de magie qui l'a bloqué dans ma tête.  
- Attends, attends… Tu as bien dit, un partisan de V… Tu-sais-qui ou je rêve ?  
- Oui enfin… Il a eu le temps de réfléchir avant que je me rende compte qu'il était dans mes rêves et qu'on puisse discuter. Il n'est plus celui qu'il était, comme il m'a dit. Et tu vois, je le crois. Il aurait pu me manipuler, c'est facile avec un gosse de neuf ans, et il aurait pu donner la pierre à Voldemort en prenant ma place lorsque je me suis évanouie. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.  
- Il peut prendre ta place ? Comment ça ?  
- Il force mon esprit à retourner dans mon subconscient. Enfin, ça lui demande beaucoup d'énergie donc il ne le fait pas quand ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
- C'est compliqué… Mais alors, il est là ?  
- Non, il se repose un peu, il a essayé de m'aider quand j'ai été attaché. Il m'avait aidé pendant le match de Quidditch d'ailleurs, pour mon balai… Il faudrait que je remercie Snape aussi… »

Voyant la grimace sur le visage du brun, Draco doutait qu'il le fasse vraiment. Snape ne l'aimait pas du tout alors aller le remercier, ce ne serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« C'est assez… étrange quand même. Tu as un gars coincé dans ta tête depuis ta naissance ?  
- Je ne sais pas depuis quand mais ça fait un moment oui. D'ailleurs, je cherche un moyen pour lui redonner un corps, d'où mes nuits à la bibliothèque. Ah, Tom, fit Harry en voyant l'esprit apparaître, j'ai… dis notre secret à Draco, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…  
- Du moment qu'il garde sa langue et cette info loin au fond de ses pensées… »

Devant l'air d'incompréhension du Serpentard, Harry désigna la place qu'avait Tom sur le lit.

« Tom est ici et il espère que tu tiendras ta langue. Il faut aussi que tu fasses attention quand tu parles aux gens. Si tu les regardes trop dans les yeux, ils peuvent fouiller dans tes pensées. Surtout Snape et Dumbledore.  
- Je… D'accord, répondit Draco alors qu'il essayait de distinguer l'esprit qu'il ne pouvait voir. Vraiment, j'ai du mal à y croire. Je ne dirais pas que tu es fou mais… Enfin, désolé mais c'est difficile d'y croire.  
- Je sais. J'aime bien lui dire que c'est « mon ami pas imaginaire mais qui est tout comme » pour le taquiner là-dessus. J'ai cru que j'étais fou aussi ou que je rêvais tout simplement quand j'allais le rejoindre la nuit. Mais puisque tout ce qu'il m'a raconté sur le monde magique est vrai, je l'ai cru. »

Pendant que les deux garçons discutaient, Tom s'était approché du Serpentard et tendait la main vers son front. Il se concentra, n'ayant rien à perdre à essayer, et força légèrement l'esprit de Draco, le touchant du sien. Le blond sursauta.

« Aoutch… c'était quoi ç… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, regardant fixement l'esprit qui était apparu à ses yeux. Harry écarquilla les siens avant de s'exclamer.

« Tu le vois ! Tom, comment tu as fait pour qu'il te voit ?!  
- J'ai concentré ma magie pour toucher l'esprit de Draco. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ma présence mais maintenant, si, ce qui fait qu'il peut me voir, répondit Tom. Enfin, je pense que c'est quelque chose comme ça. »

Le Serpentard observa avec curiosité le garçon qui avait l'air de leur âge, légèrement transparent. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y croire, avec une preuve aussi flagrante. Il avança sa main mais elle traversa le bras qu'il essayait de toucher, comme pour un fantôme mais avec la sensation de froid en moins. Il rougit légèrement en voyant que Tom l'avait vu faire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je chercherais dans la bibliothèque de mon père. Peut-être que je trouverais quelque chose pour faire revenir ton corps ? proposa le blond. En tout cas, maintenant je comprends mieux les airs dans le vague et les réactions bizarres d'Harry. Et je promets de n'en parler à personne. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Bien qu'il fasse attention, il ne pouvait pas toujours se retenir de réagir aux paroles de Tom. Maintenant, savoir qu'il partageait son secret avec Draco le fit sourire. Il faisait confiance au blond pour qu'il ne le dise à personne et ça permettrait à Tom de parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

« J'allais oublier, mais j'ai récupéré ta cape, elle m'a permis de retourner au dortoir discrètement l'autre soir. Je te la rendrais quand tu sortiras d'ici. »

Harry acquiesça et regarda Draco disparaître sous la cape, ne restant pas plus longtemps. Le Serpentard devait rejoindre ses amis avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions. Ils se verraient au banquet du soir de toute façon, même s'ils n'étaient pas à la même table.

Le soir arriva tranquillement, voir même trop tranquillement mais il en avait profité pour feuilleter l'album photo offert par Hagrid. Comme il les avait vus dans le miroir du Riséd, ses parents souriaient face à l'objectif. Beaucoup de photos bougeaient grâce à la magie, répétant en boucle leurs mouvements. Il répondit aux nombreux sourires, parfois même au salut en bougeant un peu sa main. Après un moment de silence que lui accorda Tom, ils finirent par commenter les photos en plaisantant, pour qu'Harry ne sombre pas dans sa tristesse trop longtemps.

Quand il put enfin sortir, après un dernier examen de Madame Pomfresh, il rejoignit la grande salle rapidement pour ne pas être trop en retard. En entrant, il devina que l'ambiance était partagée. Les Serpentards étaient fiers comme des paons, leurs couleurs décorant entièrement la salle, tandis que les autres tables se montraient las, voir même dégoûtées par cette nouvelle victoire, la septième consécutive.

Harry se fichait un peu de tout ça et alla s'installer entre Hermione et Ron qui lui avaient gardé une place. Contrairement aux élèves de sa table, il était souriant et content d'être là, se fichant bien que les Serpentards aient gagnés la coupe. Après tout, ils avaient mieux réussi à gagner, ou du moins, à garder leurs points, c'était donc tout à leur honneur. Il adressa un salut discret à Draco qui le lui rendit avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

« Une autre année se termine, dit joyeusement Dumbledore, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine… Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze. »

La salle se remplie alors d'applaudissements et d'acclamations, du moins, à la table des Serpentards. Il y eut quelques applaudissements ailleurs mais peu et Harry vit quelques regards noirs se diriger vers lui alors qui ne faisait qu'être content pour les gagnants.

« Comment tu peux sourire alors que ces sales serpents ont encore gagné ? marmonna Ron, de mauvaise humeur.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais la tête. Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur.  
- Pour quelqu'un qui a fait perdre cent points à sa maison en une soirée, forcément, répliqua un Gryffondor plus âgé. »

Harry ne chercha pas à se justifier. En y repensant, il préférait perdre autant de point que nécessaire plutôt que de laisser ses amis dans les ennuis et si sa maison lui en voulait pour ça, et bien tant pis. Il ne serait pas aussi puéril qu'eux à être catastrophé d'avoir perdu une compétition qui était amicale. Ce n'est pas comme si gagner la coupe des quatre maisons allait faire disparaître Voldemort après tout. Malgré tout, le banquet se passa très bien, la nourriture réchauffait les cœurs et les vrais amis plaisantaient ensemble.

.  
Les jours restant passèrent à une vitesse folle. Les résultats arrivèrent alors qu'Harry les avaient oubliés et constata qu'il passait en deuxième année avec beaucoup de bonnes notes, pas autant qu'Hermione, mais plus que Ron qui lui, était agréablement surpris aussi. Même Neville pouvait passer en seconde année malgré sa note en potion qui était catastrophique mais que celle de botanique rattrapait.

Peu à peu, les armoires se vidèrent pour que les valises soient enfin prêtes. Les élèves reçurent un avis prévenant que l'usage de la magie était interdit pendant les vacances et le denier jour, Hagrid leur fit traverser le lac sur les barques, comme à l'allée. Au début du trajet en train, Harry disparu grâce à sa cape pour rejoindre Draco dans sa cabine réservée.

« J'aurais aimé vous inviter au manoir mais je ne sais pas si mon père acceptera. J'essayerai, je verrai bien sa réaction. En tout cas, on s'écrira, au moins pour que je vous informe de mes recherches.  
- Ne te surmène pas non plus. Avec Tom, on a pensé à les reprendre une fois Poudlard terminé, histoire que je ne gâche pas mes années d'étude avec des nuits blanches.  
- Ca fait des années que je suis coincé maintenant, ce n'est pas six de plus qui feront la différence. Et puis nous pourrons voyager et faire nos recherches avec plus de liberté, ajouta Tom, ce sera bien plus pratique. Si tu veux venir avec nous d'ailleurs… »

Draco fut étonné que ce soit l'esprit qui lui propose mais il se doutait qu'Harry avait glissé l'idée dans une de leur conversation. Il leur sourit alors simplement, tout en acquiesçant, heureux de faire partie de leur étrange petit groupe.

Au milieu du voyage, Harry souhaita à Draco de bonnes vacances et rejoignit Hermione et Ron qui ne lui posèrent pas de question. Ils se doutaient de la personne qu'il était allé voir et même s'ils n'en étaient pas très ravis, ils n'avaient rien à dire. Ils passèrent la fin du voyage à parler et rire, à se goinfrer de friandise, s'amusant quand un effet magique donnait une mauvaise surprise. Il fallut bientôt se changer, enlever les robes de sorciers pour les remplacer par des vestes et des blousons, et pour finir, on descendit du train quand il fut arrivé sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross. Pour quitter le quai, il fallut qu'un vieux gardien les fasse passer par petit groupe par le portail, afin de ne pas affoler les moldus avec une soudaine apparition au milieu de la gare.

« Je vous enverrai un hibou pour que vous veniez à la maison cet été, ok ? annonça Ron.  
- Avec plaisir, répondirent les deux autres.  
- Le voilà, M'man, regarde, il est là ! C'est Harry Potter ! » dit une petite voix.

La petite sœur de Ron se fit réprimander pour avoir montré du doigt et Mrs Weasley leur adressa un grand sourire quand ils s'approchèrent. Harry remercia cette dernière pour le pull qu'elle lui avait envoyé et, voyant que son oncle était là, il salua tous le petit monde, leur souhaitant de passer de bonnes vacances. Il n'était pas très heureux de retourner chez les Dursley mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il écrirait souvent à ses amis et il saurait passer le temps avec Tom, celui-ci regardant un peu autour de lui, assis sur la malle. Ce n'était que pour deux petits mois de calvaire et comparé aux onze années précédentes, ce n'était pas grand-chose…

* * *

**Fin... **(voir en haut pour ceux qui pensent qu'il n'y aura pas de suite !)


	13. Annonce

**Bonjour !**

Ce n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre... MAIS ! Juste l'annonce que la nouvelle partie est commencée !

Veuillez, Mesdames, Messieurs, vous diriger vers mon profil afin de pouvoir déguster le premier chapitre de **"Ange Bifide"**.

**A bientôt !**


End file.
